The Rising Sun
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: If you mixed into Coven another 17 years old girl, who could turn things upside down- what would you get ? Lets have a look in Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies through my eyes... New character Winifred Cork.
1. Arrival Of A Novice

_A.N.: Okay call me selfish how do you want…..I just wanted to be a part of it. My roomie/bff calls me a Witch for a looooong time. I'm pretty good in playing on people's nerves so :D and she says , that sometimes I'm in certain things wickedly good, so try to refuse this :D ! But honestly, If I found out I'm a real Witch, totally rather than go to Hogwarts…I would go in New Orleans to Miss Robichaux's Academy ;-) so don't judge me…and let's have a look at this wickedly good school through my eyes. Oh and, 'cause it was filmed in 2014 as a current day so it's in my fic…year 2014 current day okay :D. Be honest, but not rude in reviews please_ _just 17 years old girl fantasy so thank you…ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was late afternoon. That part of the day, it was still bright outside, but everyone knew it will turn to dark as the snap of a finger.

 _Okay…I can do it. That's why I'm here for. Just remember what Granny said. ''Don't be afraid, and shine your way like The Raising Sun !''_ young girl with a half-short honey blond hair, in milky white shirt and blue, lightly tattered jeans took a deep breath before walking into open gate of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. In her left hand holding her guitar and in her right hand her big travel bag.

,,Meoooow !'' echoed from the bag.

,,Hush ! I know, I know I'm so sorry,'' girl put the bag down and opened it slightly to let the air inside, consoling quite angry cat. ,,I'd gladly release you, but nobody have to know about you, alright ? I promise I'll let you right after I get in my room…If I get one,'' the girl sighed worriedly, patting her black kitty and gently scratching behind her ears. The cat contentedly purred and nuzzled to girls hand.

,,Sounds like _yes_ ?'' girl narrowed her brows enquiringly.

,,Meow…'' was all he kitty said, mostly sounded like a smirk. She shifted herself back in the bag, laying all across the girls clothes.

,,Fine, here we go !'' the girl picked up again the bag and walked to the main door s of the Academy.

She pushed the door bell, and heard its ringing through the house. Suddenly a steps to doors.

A tall, long-haired man open for her, showing her to go in. She gave him a little smile. She was acting too confident than she was at the moment.

,,Amm…I-I-Ehm…I think I shall introduce myself,'' she put herself together after her first try to talk, which was not that good. ,,I am-''

,,-Winifred Cork. Cordelia Foxx. The headmistress of the Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies,'' a young, tall blonde woman with a big truly smile and dark brown eyes greeted her and almost give her a heart attack. She nearly dropped her bag, but was too much aware of the cat inside so she just squeezed the ties tightly.

,,You must be our new Witch from Tennessee, right ?'' Cordelia asked.

,,Yes, ehm, please call-call me Winnie,'' Winifred smiled as she nodded.

,,This is our housekeeper, Spalding,'' Cordelia introduced the tall man.

,,Nice to meet you,'' Winnie smiled.

,,If you're waiting for answer, it won't arrive, he's speechless,'' Cordelia showed her to go with her. ,,I'm the one, who allowed you to arrive and who carefully read your script. Come with me, you put your things to your room and then come down for our assemblage down in the living room okay ?'' she walked with Winnie through long hall and to stairs. ,, Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies is Academy established by-''

,,-By Marion Warton in 1868, and she didn't established it, just reclaimed it…it was privileged school, before it became in hospital during Civil War. Now it's perfect cover for Witch School,'' Winnie proudly said what she learned , her eyes observing the space of the house.

,,Right. But it's not only a School for Witches, it's much more…''

,,For me right now it's haven,'' Winnie sighed.

,,Right. Any troubles or problems you had, are now our problems alright ?'' Cordelia walked through a long hall upstairs. ,,Here is your room. Lucky girl you have your own one with big bed.''

,,Thank you Mrs. Foxx-''

,,Cordelia…call me Cordelia,'' the Witch smiled. ,,We'll await you in living room in ten minutes alright,'' she smiled for last time and went down again.

Winnie quickly closed the door with her foot and leaned over them with her back.

,,This is a new home, thank God !'' she breathed contentedly.

Quickly putting her bag next o her double bed and opening it completely.

,, _Our_ new home Lizi !'' she pulled the cat out and hold her in her arms. Black kitty with brown eyes nuzzled to Winnie's embrace and to her neck, purring in her ear. Winnie pressed a little kiss on her head and put her down on the bed. ,,You can pick the side of bed until I'm downstairs, hmm ?'' she saw Liz circling one of the pillows.

,,Meow,'' Liz whiskered and sat to lick her left paw.

,,Okay, clean yourself and wait for me, I'll be right back I promise hmm,'' Winnie pressed another little kiss on her head and Liz purred contentedly.

Winnie quickly left the room, closing doors behind her and rushing downstairs. She walked into living room, where were already sitting four girls, Cordelia and some mid-age woman with short blonde curls.

,,Sooner than I expected,'' Cordelia smiled. ,,Take a seat. Girls I want to introduce you our _novice_. She is new just like you Zoe, but you are with us already for some time,'' Cordelia watched Winnie slowly sitting opposite to girls. She felt pretty uncomfortable to sit alone opposite them when everybody was gazing at her, especially that blonde woman.

,,This is Winifred Cork,'' Cordelia announced.

,,Hah, you're kidding me ?'' Madison couldn't deny a laugh that bubbled up her throat.

,,Why ?'' Winnie said indignantly.

,,You're Witch and you're named like that old, ugly actress from that silly movie 'Hocus Pocus'. Will you suck lives from us huh ?!'' Madison smirked heavily.

,,No, but I can 'Put a Spell On You' if you're not enough careful,'' Winnie gave her smirk back.

Girls silently giggled and blond woman smiled at Winnies smirk.

,,My name is-''

,,Madison Montgomery, a teen movie star. Beautiful, often drugged, raped, spoiled brat, with high ambitions but no talent,'' Winnie sighed with smirked looking at shocked Madison. Girls giggled again louder this time, now with Cordelia and blond woman too. ,,But I must tell you one thing…Gossips weren't so true…''

,,Thank you,'' Madison smiled winningly.

,,-You're not that beautiful,'' Winnie giggled and girls blast with laugh against Madison, Cordelia tried to stifle her laugh as a good Headmistress, but blonde woman laughed loud with girls.

,,You're damn good girl !'' woman uttered pointing her index finger to Winnie.

,,Thanks-''

,,Mother !''

,,What she just kicked her down !''

,,Fine. Ehm this is my mother and currently The Supreme of our Coven,'' Cordelia waved her hand to blond woman.

,,Fiona Goode…Fiona for you,'' she winked in Winnie's direction.

Winnie smiled slightly ,,Such an honor…Winnie please for everybody. I don't want to make a bad blood at the beginning, but I can repay back as you saw, and pretty quickly.''

,,Fine. I'll forgive for this time,'' Madison crossed her arms on her chest, her blue dress clutching to her body.

,,There is nothing to forgive me, since it was the truth,'' Winnie smirked again.

,,I'm Zoe,'' giggling girl with long hair uttered to Winnie.

,,My name is Queenie and you're pretty killing her from inside you know it,'' she laughed shaking with her head.

,,I'm Nan. I know what's bothering you and I can tell you _she's_ alright,'' Nan smiled to Winnie.

,,What are you talking about ?'' Winnie confusedly look at her.

,,You're thinking too loud and too much girl. Please stop it for a while. _She is_ okay, fine ?''

,,She's a clairvoyant,'' Cordelia explained.

,,Oh-oh-OH ! Thank you and sorry !'' Winnie's eyes went wide as she realized that she was still thinking about Liz in her room.

,,About who is Nan talking ? What do you mean ' _she'_ Nan ?'' Cordelia asked curiously.

,,M-my Grandma !'' Winnie quickly responded to avoid discovering her hidden cat in her room.

 _As you can hear me, please play it with me Nan. I don't want them to know about Liz, she's the only one I had. Just say you mean my Grandma is alright in heaven yes…she's dead for half year…please_

,,I truly _understand_ your grief,'' Nan nodded. ,,Your Grandma is alright in heaven fine, now just slow down your thoughts please,'' she pleaded desperately.

,,Fine sorry, thank you.''

,,Your Granny is dead ?'' Zoe asked slowly.

,,Yes…for half year already,'' Winnie tried to bite her tears back.

,,And you came here from Tennessee, right ?'' Cordelia added.

,,Yes. I lived there with my mom and my dad. My Mom is still alive, but for four years on drugs so mostly I was raised by my Grandma,'' Winnie tried to distract herself from crying as she bit her nails to her thighs.

,,And your father ?'' Queenie asked.

,,My father is from here. From New Orleans where he actually met my mother. He-he is in jail for something he hadn't done…''

,,How can you know so surely ?!'' Madison used Winnie's weakness to smirk.

,,That's why she's here Madison, she had a gift of Inner Eye,'' Cordelia calmed Madison down.

,,I was different since a little girl. When I predicted an accident of my mom's car. She was two weeks in hospital on intensive care and she made it out from hospital, but I don't want to experience with this ever again. My dad was arrested for a murder which he hadn't done and I know it because I saw where he was during that murder…they just foully planted it on him, and nobody will believe to 17 years old daughter, right because why not ?'' Winnie couldn't stand it anymore and tear ran down her cheek. ,,I already tried to help him out, with my other power or how should I call it-''

,,Gift,'' Cordelia smiled. ,,It's not in every generation. And let it out Winnie. You're with your friends, sister and we stand as one.''

,,Right, even the weakest ones !'' Fiona snarled into Zoe and Madison's direction.

,,Yes,'' Winnie nodded smiling. ,,So only who left me is my mother, which is on drugs since dad is in jail, and my six years old little sister, which I left with my mom in Tennessee. I love her so much, but I was too dangerous after how I tried to help my dad escape. I decided to leave her there, but it's also not that good idea…I want to come back for her in year. I don't know where I put her , but I'm determined I won't leave her with my mom alone for longer than year !''

,,We are not an asylum for some little girl, who is not like us,'' Fiona warned.

,,She will be, I hope, she didn't showed up yet, but I believe in her-''

,,-we'll see,'' Cordelia comforted her.

,,How did you helped your father to nearly escape from prison ?'' Madison still holding her hands crossed on her chest.

,,Her other gift,'' Cordelia smiled.

Winnie suddenly disappeared and touched Madison's shoulder from her back. ,,Like this-''

,,-Aahh !'' Madison yelped.

,,Shut up, I'm not hurting you !'' Winnie laughed.

,,Transmutation, very well Winnie !'' Fiona sighed with smile.

,,So this is how it's called !'' Winnie transported herself behind the sofa she was sitting a minute ago. ,,I didn't know how shall I call it, but I was totally cheating with it in school sports,'' she giggled and walked around the sofa to sit again.

,,You transmuted to jail and tried to take your father with you, but it wasn't the best thing you could do and he almost died during it. They saw you and nearly placed you foster home-''

,,Nan shut up ! She could tell us by herself,'' Queenie uttered.

,,I know, but she's thinking too loud !''

,,Sorry,'' Winnie blushed slightly.

,,Alright lets dissolve this chatter hmm ? I think we get known enough about our little novice,'' Fiona finally stood up and clasped her hands. ,,Would you stay here with me for a while Winnie ?''

,,Ahem-Ye-yes,'' she nodded surprised.

,,Fine girls, time to go. I'll see you in the morning, we'll start our education,'' Cordelia smiled before leaving with other girls.

,,Ha education…did you hear her ? She thinks she can teach you something she know just from her _experiments_ and not _experiences_ !'' Fiona winked at Winnie showing her to sit down. ,,Whiskey ?''

,,No, thanks. I don't drink too much. I'm mostly polite girl you know-''

,,-I know, that's why I want to spoil you a bit, hmm ?''

,,No . Thank you,'' Winnie smiled.

,,Fine. Your loss, and now. About that black cat you're keeping upstairs…'' Fiona filled her glass with Whiskey and took a sip.

,,Wh-awhm-ho-what ?''

,,Girl you should work on your verbal skills, and thoughts too. I don't believe Nan was talking about your Granny, since I understand you loved her, but she was talking about someone absolutely else, right ?'' Fiona smirked drinking again.

,,I don't know about you are talk-''

,,Don't you play with me. The only one who can play is _me_ ! I saw you in the window how you're hiding that cat in your bag, now tell me,'' Fiona leaned closer ,,how you'll convince me to let you have that cat here and not telling about it to Delia hmm ?''

,,I would like that Whiskey now…'' Winnie slowly swallowed.

,,Too late, well ?''

,,Okay, but please promise you won't tell anybody. This is my secret _gift_ that nobody know about, except my little sister,'' Winnie begged.

,,Fine. I promise. You have the word of Supreme. And now spit it c'mon !'' Fiona snapped to Winnie, drinking the rest of her glass and reaching for bottle to pour another one.

,,That cat is my sister,'' Winnie sighed sadly.

,,I though as well !'' Fiona laughed triumphantly ,,and now tell me…how did you do that ?''

,,What ? I though you know since you're Supreme-''

,,Silly one, yes I'm Supreme, but it doesn't mean I have all the powers, okay. Just these two you have I don't have okay ?!'' Fiona gave her a laugh calming her down.

,,I-I don't know, without any spell or any potion I just set my hand and concentrate to certain kind of animal. I must have perfectly imagined it and then I'll transform her. Heh once I transformed one guy who was mocking me to a frog and let him wait for his precious princess,'' she laughed hardly at this memory.

,,Ha, you're better than you seemed to be. Fine she can stay here, but she won't leave your room, you clear ?'' Fiona pointed at Winnie her index finger again.

,,Can she go just on the balcony and the roof ?''

,,Alright, and now go you little Witch Bitch ! I think I'm gonna like you,'' Fiona smirked as Winnie stood up and slowly left the room.

* * *

,,Alright, I'll try to make the best den to you somewhere , where they couldn't see you if they walk into my room , hmm ?'' Winnie looked at Liz as she was cleaning herself , licking her hind paw.

,,Meow ?! Mrrreow !''

,,Hush ! You agreed about this, I need to have you near me and I want the best for you. And I promise I will transform you back right when I have a time and chance, but since then you must be a cat…I'm a terrible sister,'' Winnie sighed falling headfirst to bed.

The black cat slowly walking to her and stepping on her back, gently clench and ease her paws several times on Winnies back before laying herself atop of her back and puddling herself all along her back.

,,Are you saying I'm not ?'' Winnie mumbled to the sheets.

,,Meow…'' Liz stood up on her again and walked to her head laying at her, her paws resting on her raised forehead.

,,You know I just wish you could talk in this form,'' Winnie giggled.

,,Meow,'' cat licked at Winnie's hair.

,,Meow of course,'' Winnie laughed.

,,Roarrr !'' cat lightly scratched on her forehead, leaving a small marks.

,,Hey ! I don't want a tattoo…yet !'' Winnie giggled again grabbing the cat and turning herself to her back, putting Liz on her stomach and cuddling with her. Liz tenderly purred as she nuzzled to Winnie's belly and hands.

,,How long is it since you eat something ?'' Winnie asked looking in kitty's brown orbs.

Right after Liz heard a word 'eat' she turned quickly her body to stand up scratching her paws on her belly.

,,Fine, let's see what have we here,'' Winnie stood up looking in her bag. Picking up a bowl and rest of some can. Throwing it into the bowl and showing to Liz she can peacefully eat.

Liz jumped down from bed and stepped to the bowl. She looked up at her sister with a contempt, slowly pushing the bowl aside.

,,Aren't you suddenly a picky ?! Hmm ? I know it's not the best , but I told you since you're cat, you can't eat anything else…you can , but your digestion couldn't take it. Just until I turn you into human again hmm, please hang on,'' Winnie pleaded pushing the bowl again to Liz. She, still with contempt leaned down and start eating as she was really hungry.

,,That's a good sister,'' Winnie giggled. ,,You know what, you like when I sing to you, what about some music ?''

,,Meow !'' Liz immediately raised her head, seem like nodding. But was too hungry so she leaned down again and continued in eating.

,,Fine, sounds like _yes_ !'' Winnie giggled, sitting up on bed and taking her guitar.

,,Our song ?'' asking Liz and she just purred as a response. Winnie start playing on guitar first notes.

,, There is a house in New Orleans

They call The Rising Sun

It's been the ruin of many a poor girls

And God I know I'm one…'' she start singing and Liz slowly joined her in purring and twitching her ears in the rhythm of her sister's guitar.

,, My mother was a Tailor

She sowed my new blue jeans.

My father

He was a gamblin' man down

In New Orleans

Oh mother tell my _baby sister_

Not to do what I have done !'' Winnie winked on Liz as she watched her closely when she jumped back on the bed and sit beside her sister.

,, But shun that house in New Orleans

They call The Rising Sun…'' Winnie smiled at Liz that laid herself down to her big sister's lap.

,,It's my one foot on the platform

The other's on the train

I'm going back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain !''

Suddenly the door open widely without knocking.

,,Hey !'' Winnie protesting nearly fell out of bed, Liz lightly jumped up, clutching herself to her sister.

,,Sorry, I just needed to see your cat- and Queenie wanted to see her too,'' Nan smiled. ,,Can we ?''

,,Well yes when you are already in my room…wait you told Queenie ? Nan I begged you for not telling anybody,'' Winnie sighed worriedly watching Nan stepping closely sitting next to her on bed and watching Queenine walking into her room.

,,I just didn't tell it just to Madison, don't worry, Zoe won't tell anything and Queenie-''

,,I love cats , even maybe when I don't look on it, I won't tell anything , can I- can I pet her ?''

,,Yes-''

,,You were singing, I liked that, sing it again please,'' Nan smiled again petting Liz on her head.

,,Well since you interrupted me I should do the last verse again,'' Winnie laughed. Liz turned her head to Winnie and shifted herself in her lap again, purring contentedly. Girls scooted closer to Winnie listening to the sound of guitar, petting Liz on her back and head.

,, But shun that house in New Orleans

They call The Rising Sun

It's my one foot on the platform

The other's on the train

I'm going back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain !'' Winnie finished her last tones and put the guitar aside.

,,I heard the beginning of that song…I know it otherwise-'' Queenie uttered.

,,Yes , I modified it little with my baby sister to our situation, right Liz ?'' Winnie scratched her back gently and heard her purring in pleasure.

,,Wait that kitty is your sister-'' Queenie asked.

,,-Yes well, that's a long story. We just didn't have a home until now. We were traveling with train, escaping from our past. To our father who is in jail here in New Orleans, and also _here_ in this Academy where I can develop my gifts- and find Lizi's,'' Winnie pet kitty's back.

,,Wow, you were almost outcasts !'' Nan sighed.

,,Yeah something like that…my Grandma always said that in New Orleans is this house, this Academy , and that I shall go in here for my protection. She was one of the Witches in here, but she hadn't enough of time and strength to show me her powers. She said 'Find The House Of The Rising Sun…..Rise And Shine Your Own Way, just as like that Rising Sun and God will let you in his kingdom' –yes she was really pious. And I believe her, and in God...that's why I'm wearing this crucifix,'' Winnie pulled from behind her shirt a surgical steel necklace. ,,Maybe it won't protect me enough, but it was my Granny's and I swear I won't take it down only if somebody force me to…'' she let the crucifix fall an her chest.

,,Granny's are the best we can have…'' Queenie sighed with smile.

,,Agreed-'' Winnie was interrupted by Liz.

,,Meow !'' she scratched on her milky white shirt.

,,You're still hungry ?'' Winnie asked smiling.

,,No she's pretty thirsty…you shall bring her some milk, she really loves you,'' Nan smiled petting desperate Liz.

,,Thank you, alright will you both take care of her until I find some milk , hmmm ?'' Winnie slowly stood up putting black kitty on her bed.

,,Yes, you don't have to be afraid,'' Nan nodded and Queenie as well.

,,Fine, I'll be right back,'' Winnie smiled not even closing the doors and went through the hall and downstairs.

,, _Arson ?''_ Winnie's attention , however , caught something else than milk…a dialogue between two women, she heard only Fiona but immediately other woman accused.

,, _That trashy one lit my curtains on fire…I don't know how she did it, but she_ _ **did**_ _it !''_

,, _I conjured the devil-''_ Madison appeared.

 _Oh dear, she's pleading for another going-over…_ Winnie slightly singed in her mind while she stepped closer to the living room slowly creeping in the room.

,, _Good luck keeping the boy from me. He's so backed up all I have to say is panties and he'd jizz his jeans…''_ Madison teased.

 _Fine that's it, she wanted this !_

,,Madi, Madi, Madison, can you just try to be polite while you rotten through your core. At least to the guests. Good evening,'' Winnie smiled into brunette woman direction her greetings before turning back to Madison.

,,You don't want to make me angry…I just set one piece of rag in fire today, I can do it again !''

,,I'm not scared of you, you little Miss Slut,'' Winnie smirked wickedly.

,,Just stay away from my family. In Jesus Name !'' brunette woman said little huskily and was about to leave the room.

Winnie saw the Bible on the table. ,,Oh , where did this come from ?''

,,I brought it, why ?'' brunette uttered slowly.

,,Can-can I take it ?''

,,Here you go !'' Fiona handed her the Bible.

,,This is the only thing I didn't take from home. Another remind on my pious Granny. Alright , thank you than,'' Winnie smiled at woman in blue modesty dress.

,,You're welcome, I always bring a Good Book in the new neighborhood ,'' she smiled surprised. ,,One couldn't believe you belongs to this…well _girls_ -''

,,But I do,'' Winnie smiled clutching the Bible to her chest.

Brunette eyed her from head to toe with smile, her eyes pinned on her crucifix on her neck.

,,Where did you get this-can I?'' leaning closer reaching for the crucifix.

,,No, please. Sorry, but this is too much precious to me. Ehm from my Granny, I have it since…well always,'' Winnie twitched a little.

,,Sorry, then when you meet your Granny say her, your neighbors are Christians too-''

,,She died half year ago, that's why I'm here,'' Winnie sighed closing her eyes on the memory that haunted her still.

,,Oh you poor girl, I'm so sorry- forgive me I didn't knew I…sorry. My name is Joan Ramsey. And my ban, doesn't apply only to you,'' brunette smiled. ,,Those two girls and all other can't stepped to my house, except of you, you are welcome-''

,,Two…Madison was-''

,,With Nan,'' Madison smirked how she will respond to this.

,,Nan ? But she is good. She's not like this slut-'' Winnie pointed at Madison.

,,Hey you little-''

,,Shut up !'' Winnie snarled into Madison's direction.

,,I don't want her there alright ? As I said just you…what's your name child ?'' Joan smiled.

,,Winifred. Winifred Cork,'' Winnie repaid her smile.

,,Winifred, I will remember you !'' Joan smiled for the last time and left the Academy.

,,You fucking little bitch !'' Madison rushed to Winnie.

And Winifred as she was afraid of what may come just covered her head with her hand upright and squeezed her eyes. But she heard only Madison squeak and a dull hit to the wall. Winnie raised her head and looked at Madison, pinned on the wall. She quickly pulled her hand down and Madison fell to the floor, as fast as she could she stood up and left the room.

,,Brilliantly !'' Fiona smirked.

,,You're really good, that was a compliment so appreciate that ! And now you tiny little spoiler !'' Fiona stood up dangerously stepping to her. ,,You didn't even know what I wanted to do with that holly-roller ! And you just drive her out , just. Like. That. !? Huh ?''

,,I'm sorry I didn't knew I-''

,,Shut !'' Fiona pressed a finger on Winnie's mouth. ,,I feel like I'm still repeating myself today. The only thing in this wicked world you have to be afraid of…is ME !'' Fiona whispered to her lips.

,,But I'm not afraid of you !'' Winnie said courageously, looking into her hazel-brown eyes, just like her own ones.

,,I like you, you're like my daughter I never had…so bold and young, with boiling blood and powers to spare…''

,,But you have a daughter-''

,,But she's not like you !'' Fiona wickedly smiled.

,,What do you mean by thi-''

Fiona quickly silent her with a rough kiss on her lips. Winnie squeaked a little before Fiona pulled away. ,,This was just degustation…wait for next time,'' blonde grabbed her glass and drank it before without any other word going upstairs , heading her room.

Winnie shook with her head trying not to think about it to avoid Nan's curiosity. Decided to think it through later…

 _What was I coming for…MILK oh Liz…I'm on my way !_


	2. Forced To See

,,There is no designated curfew , right ?'' Winnie asked Nan who stayed in her room after Queenie left, still cuddling with Liz.

,,No. Not at all. But still it's not even ten- I know you want to sing please do it,'' Nan begged smiling at her.

,,Not now, I think we'll be a really good friends, if I'm not torturing you with my thoughts of course,'' Winnie giggled.

,,No. You're not, but you must work on it ! I never had a girl best friend-''

,,-Well now you have one !'' Winnie winked at Nan. ,,That woman…that neighbor. She said you were in their house. What did you do , she threw you out with Madison ?''

,,I didn't do anything , Madison just threw a knife at her accidentally and lit their curtains up when she kicked us out,'' Nan shrugged.

,,I knew you could not be like Madison. I don't know why that woman don't want you there-''

,,Because I think she know I love her son and she don't like me because I'm-''

,,-Special ? And what about it ? You know she let me, mostly invite me in her house…''

,,Yes I know,'' Nan nodded sadly.

,,But this is not fair ! I won't go there until you can too, I won't let Madison to spoil this for you-''

,,-please go there. Go there and check Luke , that's her son. I'm afraid about him, because his mother is, I don't know. She seem to be weird. And I can't take care of him since I can only listen to him and what more , not that perfectly since it's a good distance,'' Nan pleaded.

,,You want me to-''

,,-Go there ! Please, tomorrow , I'll take care of Liz. You know I would never hurt anybody,'' Nan smiled shyly.

,,Fine- but just because you wish it ! And you must promise me you'll fed Liz and pet her !'' Winnie laughed, fondling Lizi's belly as she contentedly purred and arched her back, stretching out.

,,Okay ,'' Nan giggled. ,,I think it's time to go to bed, or shower at least.''

,,Fine, see you in the morning. Good night,'' Winnie waved to leaving Nan as she closed the door behind her.

Winnie pressed a gentle kiss on Lizi's belly before taking her guitar and walking to her balcony.

,,What a view !'' she sighed dreamily at the night sky and stars. She faced their neighbors house. Some window was bright and suddenly a young boy appeared in it, taking off his shirt.

,,Oh my God-'' Winnie quickly put her hand on her mouth. Realizing this is that Luke, that son of Christian brunette. He was so cute. So brawny…Oh God. Now she could pretty much understand why Madison went into their house. He was just so hot and so beautiful-she must stop thinking about him.

She quickly sat down on a chair slowly watching him setting guitar in her lap. Liz came out of her room and sat beside her chair.

,,How about some Poets Of The Fall ?'' Winifred looked down on her kitty, she just nuzzled to her leg sleepily.

Winifred start playing on guitar. And slowly start singing.

,, On your palm an endless wonder

Lines that speak the truth without a sound

In your eyes awaits the tireless hunger

Already looks for prey to run down

So why do we keep up this charade ?

How do we tell apart the time to

Leave from the time to wait?

What does tomorrow want from me?

What does it matter what I see?

If it can't be my design

Tell me where do we draw the line?

Tell me where do we draw the line?''

Other window flashed with light, Winnie was slightly afraid inside for interrupting silence of the night, but Joan in window just lightly opened the window and stood behind it listening for the sound that was coming from the opposite balcony. Luke's window also opened, but wider, he was standing there leaning a bit over with his bare chest and looking straight on Winnie with a smile.

She hesitated for a moment, still playing on guitar, but like her tongue get stuck for all of a sudden. She calmed down only after simple gesture. Luke waved his hand in two or three circles, showing her to sing along. She smiled , her face blushed a little. He clasped his hands, pretending he was pleading.

,, T-The dance of flames and shadows

In the street '' Winnie giggled as she was pretty shy immediately. She shook with her head and giggled again as Luke did.

,,Make poetry nobody's ever heard

The weight of loneliness

Stands on your feet

The cage already there around the bird

So why don't we join the masquerade

Before it all falls apart

Before our love becomes insatiate

What does tomorrow want from me?

What does it matter what I see?

If I can't choose my own design

Tell me where do we draw the line?

What does tomorrow want from me?

What does it matter what I see?

If we all walk behind the blind

Tell me where do we draw the line?

Tell me where do we draw the line?'' Winnie smiled pleased, when Luke keep his eyes on her and showed her his teeth-smile.

Joan watched her also smiling but not that dreamily as Luke seem to be. Liz laid down and supported her head with Winnie's foot as her other tapped into rhythm of guitar.

Fiona was just smoking on her balcony. Listening for a while to Winifred and smiling for herself.

,,Where's the cooling wind?

Where's the evergreen field?

Where's my mother's open arms?

Where's my father lion-heart?

S'like the sun's gone down

Sleeps in the hallowed ground now

With the autumn's browns leaves

With the one who never grieves… ''

Even Cordelia could hear her. Zoe just dreamed about Kyle, her eyes closed as she lied on her bed listening to the song. Queenie smiled after lines about parents. Nan just more cuddled to her sheets and hummed contentedly. Cordelia at first wanted to stop her, but then she just leaned to her window and listened to her higher-voice and fluent sound of guitar.

Winnie sighed loudly with closed eyes ,,So why do we keep up this charade

How do we tell apart the time to

Leave from the time to wait

What does tomorrow want from me?

What does it matter what I see?

If it can't be my design

Tell me where do we draw the line?

Whatever tomorrow wants from me

At least I'm here, at least I'm free

Free to choose to see the signs

This is my line…'' Winnie continued in playing.

,, This is my line…'' she put her hand on the strings on guitar and then went with her hand to her crucifix with still closed eyes as single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

A hard knocking on the door interrupted her sleep. _,,Wake up ! I need to talk to you !''_

,,Wha-whe…what-who..who is it ?'' Winifred murmured sleepily , hardly raising her head from pillows. After several weeks of traveling by train from place to place she was happy that she was sleeping in _real_ bed with soft mattress and soft pillows. Suddenly she realized why she so hardly raised her head. Liz was laying on her , her tail tickling Winnie's nose.

,, _Damn, who do you think I am ? Can I come in ?_ '' Fiona asked with hard smirk on Winnie's still sleeping form.

,, _Mmmm-yes ! Come in !''_ Winnie's head fell into pillows again as she recognized Fiona's voice.

Door clicked open and closed again as Fiona stepped into room. ,,Look at our Sleeping Beauty !'' Fiona smirked crossing her hands on her chest.

,, _What time is it ? Do I already have to wake up ?''_ Winnie tiredly uttered into pillows.

,,Yes you have. I have a work for you !'' Fiona sat beside her on the bed.

,,What- ehm what work ?'' Winnie rubbed her eyes as she gently pushed Liz off her head. She just sleepily slid down , not paying attention to anything else than soft pillow under her, she just stretched herself with a satisfied growl and put her paws under her jaw.

,,I can say your sister, hmmm really good work ,she look great-''

,,Hmm, thanks. You want me to turn somebody into animal right ?''Winnie mumbled trying to raise herself from lying position.

,,No. You're planning to go in that house next door today, aren't you ?'' Fiona smirked.

,,Well- yes I am, why ?''

,,Since you interrupted me yesterday, I want you to make it up for me. So, I need your Inner eye. Just look who _they_ are, I mean, that Bible-thumper is really strange. And I like her. Something spoiled is inside her, maybe in whole family. Just look and tell me-''

,,-fine. But it doesn't matter upon me , but on situation, I still need to learn how to-''

,,-Hush. I'm sure as hell you can do it, I believe in you. And the second thing. That _degustation_ last night…tonight I'll await you for drink in the living room alright ?''

,,Okay, can I sleep yet ?''

,,No ! Get up and go to do what I told you !''

,,What time is it ?''

,,Already half past eleven , sweetie !'' Fiona smirked standing up and going straight out of Winnie's room.

Winnie gave a lurch with her last words, quickly looking around her. She was so happy and had so great sleep, she totally forget to _switch on_. Delia just didn't wake her up, because she knew how long trail with train she had behind her, and she rather let her sleep.

* * *

Winnie heard the dialogue between Nan and Zoe. She saw how Nan puts on her earflaps.

 _Pheeew so now she can't hear me….what THE HELL WAS THAT last night ?! Alright I have a chance to think it through._ Winnie walked around living room and to the main door. _Why she kissed me, and why I liked it ? I have read a lot about this Academy, lot about history of the Witches and Salem and about Supreme , but Fiona is just…uhhh how- what was that ?!_ She stepped outside slowly walking to the gate of Academy. Holding in her hand a book and CD. _Okay, just let that pass…now focus on Luke. Okay you can do a great first impression hmm, can't you ? He was just so cute last evening…smiling, and leaning over that window, I would do anything to see his smile again. Oh no, not fall in love not this, Nan loves him you can't ! And how could he love you, nobody will ever notice you just like it was until now. Just keep- keep on trying to get your dad from prison and try to raise your little sister. She needs you the most now okay ?!_ Winnie now stood in front of the doors of her new neighbors house. _What if they're not at home-coward ! Do it c'mon !_ Winnie raised a little her self-esteem and pressed the door bell. _Alright you tried it, they're gone, now get outta here-_

,,Hi, My name is Luke,'' young boy opened the door with a smile when he recognized the girl that was singing opposite to him last evening.

,,Eahm, I'm Winifred-Winnie…call me Winnie, please,'' Winnie blushed slightly. _Jesus you're melting like an ice-cream on the sun ! Stop it !_ ,,I'm your new neighbor, I talked with your Mother yesterday evening.''

,,Yes , she was talking about you. Well, come in then,'' Luke smiled showing her way in the house. ,,You're singing very nice. Was it you, who sang yesterday evening at the balcony , right ? It was pretty dark out there, but this honey hair and truly smile I can remember,'' Luke chuckled.

,,Oh-y-yes , thank you,'' Winnie smiled deliriously.

,,You are soprano in some band ?''

,,No,'' Winnie giggled.

,,A solo singer then ?''

,,I wish ! But no…just singing when I'm in mood-''

,,Good mood ?''

,,It depends…'' Winnie smiled shyly.

,,Well , well , well our little Black Sheep Of Herd , or rather _White_ , right ?'' Joan smiled stepping from living room. ,,Welcome to our house Winifred. You already know my son Luke.''

,,Yes, and thank you for inviting me. I brought you this book,'' Winnie handed Joan a sky blue book she was holding. ,,As a repay to your generosity. It was my Granny's favorite.''

,, _Heaven is for real_ , wow that sounds interesting . Your Grandmother had refined taste ! Thank you,'' Joan sighed as she read the name of the book.

,,And for you Luke, y-you seem to like my taste in music, so here is my favorite CD mix…if you are not offended-''

,,Not in the least ! Thank you…'' he smiled surprised, Joan watching them with suspicion. She liked the girl , but she must be very careful if she want to become endear for Joan.

,,Don't you want to sit with us and have a fresh lemonade , before we'll go in our Church ?'' Luke asked touching Winnie's shoulder.

And suddenly even when Winnie didn't want it, when she fought against it, because she didn't want to know anything that could ruin her image of Luke, her Inner Eye forced her to _see_ …

 _,,Ohhh-Yes, Fuck-Mom !'' Luke growled above his mother. Suddenly a picture turned to Joan, her expression was so sensitive. Her lips parted , eyes closed, her hands circling Luke's neck._

 _,,Oh-Luke-my-My little-boyyyy !'' she moaned loudly arching beneath him with pleasure as he keep on thrusting inside her._

 _Their naked bodies were rocking together, skin on skin. The pure Sin right in front of her very eyes._

,,Oh-My-God !'' Winnie breathed as she almost collapsed if Luke didn't caught her. His arms, his firm muscles of his hands and his chest immediately wrapped around her trifle, little heaving form.

,,Are you alright ?'' Joan's eyes went wide as she saw Winnie already on the ground and swooning, as the worst tragic screenplay, just as mothers are used to see.

No she was absolutely NOT alright…she just saw, what she never wanted to know about. And the worst thing about it was…it was terribly _attractive_ and she couldn't get that picture off her mind. She grossly _liked it_ and she felt enormously guilty about it and enormously embarrassed.

,,I-No…I need to- I need to sit for a while…'' Winnie whimpered as her stomach made a flip because her head went dizzy.

,,Yes, come here , sit just here and breathe !'' Joan reached for her arm to help Luke.

As she touched her palm another wave washed over her. She wasn't ready for this !

 _A picture of a man sitting in wheel chair flashed her mind. He was not alone. A woman was sticked to his crotch. Her head moving up and down on him several times._

 _Suddenly Joan walked in, her smile on her face quickly faded, she dropped a basket which she was holding. She nearly fainted turning her face to other side, mostly stepping out of the room._

 _,,How could you Denis ! I'm your wife !'' she start crying hardly, desperately gasping for breath from fit._

 _And picture skipped again._

 _,,Joan I said all I had to say…'' the same man sitting himself in the car talking with the phone._

 _,,I can't accept that !'' Joan's voice came from phone in desperate warning._

 _,,Well you have to- I wanna be a good father and…still want to be in Luke's life, but…we're done ! Maybe one day you'll understand…'' he was already sitting in the car when the doors locked and swarm of bees attacked him, he desperately tried to unlock the door and escape but doors keep locking by itself…not quite…Joan standing nearby, hiding behind some car, had an alternatives keys. She kept on locking the doors with tears in her eyes. Crying hardly she left him for death._

,,Oh, for Christ's sake !'' it was like a very strong stroke into her head, rolling down through her core. ,,I'm-I'm so sorry…I should…emm should go back to Academy, excuse me,'' Winnie tried to speak , but she was too much weak that she barely could stand back on her feet, falling heavily down again as Luke caught her with his strong hands. Fortunately it didn't continue and she could breathe for a moment.

,,What happened to you ?'' Joan asked slowly, sitting her down on the chair.

,,A...emm-migraine-'' _poorer excuse you couldn't figure out right ? Migraine could not get people down LIKE THIS !_

,,So strong, wow, I haven't seen yet so strong migraine-'' Luke sighed worriedly.

,,Yes that's usually me-'' Winnie smirked slightly, squeezing her eyes. ,,I should go back to Academy-''

,,Absolutely not ! They would think _we_ done this to you. I won't give that pleasure to that blonde drunkie vulgar woman-''

,,Fiona Goode is her name…'' Winnie sighed with relief as the pain of her head subsided.

Winnie's hand landed on her forehead, her palm so calm against her hot skin of her forehead. Pleasantly soothing.

,,I'm gonna be alright,'' she finally smiled and Luke as well with relief , but still a bit worried.

,,Thank Lord, you're having these migraines often ?'' Joan asked fondling Winnie's forehead.

,,It depends…It's hard to live with it, but I'll survive it as always,'' Winnie couldn't deny a joke and Luke laughed slightly.

,,Alright, don't you want to just lie on the sofa for a few minutes ? Hmm, you could feel better, sweetie ?'' Joan tried to calm herself and 'heal' pale Winifred.

,,No I'm good, thanks.''

,,Well if you say so. I told Luke about your Granny yesterday,'' Joan started slowly.

,,Mother ?''

,,What ?'' Joan looked at Luke's warning sight. ,,Was she the only one you had, that you must go in that _Academy_ ?'' Joan smiled, petting her shoulder as she sat on the opposite chair.

,,Well. I-I have a mother in Tennessee , but she is- she is on drugs,'' Winnie said slowly, scared of Joan's hand and contact that would may bring another stroke. But nothing happened.

,,And your father ?'' Luke asked.

,,He is here in New Orleans-''

,,That's great. Why didn't you get to him ?'' Joan smiled.

,,He's in prison. He was falsely accused. And my Granny died a half year ago. Only who left me is my baby sister, Eliz, she's my precious treasure…''

,,Oh you poor thing- and you must be _there_ in that _house_ with those _girls_ -'' Joan sighed.

,,-How old is your little sister ?'' Luke smiled trying to bring her mood back up.

,,She's six years old-'' Winnie closed her eyes with smile.

,,And where is she ?'' Joan continued.

,,With our mother in Tennessee-''

,,-You left her with your drugged mother ?'' Joan gasped in shock.

,,Yes ,but right after I turn 18 years, which is pretty soon…well four months- I'll go for her and never let her go !'' Winnie gripped her crucifix on her neck.

Joan smiled tears start filling her eyes ,,How such adorable , loving sister. Christian , with good manners, maybe your language is not the best, but who's is right ? What more _she_ could wish for !'' Joan indicated to Luke little. But she didn't know that Luke already dreamed about Winnie since last night.

,,Yes, well thank you. After all I think I should go back to Academy,'' Winnie smiled politely, wondering if her sister is alright.

,,Don't you want to go with us to Church, Bible study ?'' Luke asked looking at his mom who was nodding with smile as Winnie stood up.

,,No, thank you. Not that I don't want, but maybe next time. I should take a nap or take an aspirin or something,'' Winnie sighed walking slowly to the door.

,,Alright then, you can come any time Winifred-''

,,Winnie, please call me Winnie,'' she said between the door.

,,Alright then,'' Joan smiled. ,,Next time Wininie.''

,,Enjoy the CD !'' Winnie managed to wave to Luke as she quickly stepped out of their holding.

,,Yes…Winnie,'' he shouted smiling, watching her disappear.

 _These were the worst visions I had since I have this gift…sometimes it's absolutely not like a GIFT ! Oh my God, dear, please let not Nan know about this…she can't, it would all break her heart and I couldn't bare it. And she can't get known about me, loving Luke. Nobody can ! And I shall never return there…never ! It was all a one big mistake !_

She literally rushed into Academy, sighing with relief when she saw Nan still with her earflaps, reading a book. She must immediately calm herself , and her thoughts.

* * *

,,Damn, where is she. Keeping those secrets will ruin me once,'' Winnie was steeping across the living room.

,,You were talking about me ? I heard a sentence ' _ruin me once_ ' !'' Fiona laughed looking at nervous Winifred.

,,I-Hi…Fiona-'' Winnie get more nervous.

,,You can be calm. Nan had her headphones. So what did you spied for me ?'' Fiona smirked stepping closer to Winnie. Now you want that drink, when I see that look on your face , am I right ?!''

,,Yes !'' Winnie didn't need to hesitate. ,,Wasn't there a rug ?''

,,No ! And now drink and keep babbling, and don't forget the dirty details !'' Fiona smirked loudly, watching Winifred taking the glass and quickly imbibing the Whiskey.

,,Fiona I'm a- I-''

,,C'mon, are you serious. I almost forget about you, and when I crawl in here you'll hesitate ?! Go on, and tell me, you can trust me…'' Fiona put her hand on Winnie's.

 _Oh no not aga-_

 _,,Yes you can ! Do it girl !'' Fiona yelled._

 _,,No !'' Madison cried loudly._

 _,,Do it and feel my power flowing to you, I know because I was STANDING where you're standing now !'' Fiona urged fighting with Madison tightly holding a small dagger._

 _,,Stop yelling at me !'' Madison protested._

 _,,DO IT ! DO IT ! DO -!'' Fiona slit Madison's throat. Madison squeak slightly. Fiona sighing in horror at first, quickly clasping her hands on Madison's throat. She fell on the floor, her blood spreading across the rug._

 _Fiona sitting in the chair ,,This Coven doesn't need a new Supreme, needs a new rug !''_

,,OH! Fuck….'' Winifred sighed. It was not that strong as Luke or Joan's vision , but strong enough to force her to sit down on the chair.

,,What...did you saw ?'' Fiona asked worriedly, looking at her hand.

,,So there was a rug…you killed Madison-'' she whispered.

,,Now listen, you won't tell anybody or-''

,,-you will kill me too ?'' Winnie smirked hardly. It would be better after today's tortures. ,,I won't…I didn't like her, I wouldn't have killed her, but I must say…I'm glad somebody did,'' she looked up at surprised Fiona. ,,Better to be alive, right ?''

,,Right-'' Fiona hardly sat down opposite Winifred, still shocked, but quickly putting herself together. ,,And now tell me, what did you saw. That expression on your face when I came in the living room was priceless ! So ?'' Fiona put back on her smile.

,,So…okay-'' Winnie took a deep breath closing her eyes before releasing from her mind ,,she is spoiled as you thought-''

,,And ? How ?! C'mon I need to know,'' Fiona urged on Winnie smilingly.

,,Fine, listen closely.''

* * *

A door bell echoed through the house.

,,I'm going there, Luke,'' Joan shouted from bathroom , putting on her bath-robe. At least some modesty. Who , for God's sake can interrupt the evening peace after nine ? Joan rushed down stairs. Her bun from towel, wrapped around her head was about to fall unless she caught it. She slowly opened the door.

,,You ?'' Joan gasped.

,,Me you darling _son-rider_ !'' Fiona laughed hardly supporting her body against the beam of doors.


	3. Halloween

,,So how was the visit by Luke ?'' Nan slowly asked, stepping on the front balcony of the Academy where Winnie was standing and gazing dreamily.

Suddenly interrupted, she forced herself not to think of the _certain things_ about the visit. ,,Great, Luke is fine and very polite young boy. And his mother is- Well ! A tough Christian, maybe that's why she seem to like me-''

,,Yes, and what about Luke. I can't hear him last time so perfectly, so I'm not even trying to. What he said ? How long you were there ? What was he talking about-''

,,Girl you're really in love…too much questions. Fine, he was fine okay, I'm not interested too much in boys,'' Winnie tried to lie.

,,N-mmm, I know you are interested in somebody…I don't who it is , but one moment you won't pay attention to your thoughts and I will know-'' Nan giggled.

,,This is really impolite to-''

,,I know, I know, I'm just kidding, you think it's pleasant for me to listen to this all day long. At night I have headphones so I can't hear anything at least then,'' Nan said a bit upset.

,,Fine sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-''

,,I know, so Luke is alright ?''

,,Yes, yes he is,'' Winnie laughed.

In the front of the Academy stopped a big black limo from which stepped out two women and one man.

,,Oh, they're here ! I should tell to Cordelia…'' Nan rushed from the balcony inside the house.

Winnie watched those people walking into the holding of Academy. She recognized a woman, who sometimes visited her Grandma.

,,Myrtle ?'' Winnie breathed. _Oh-oooh trouble, Queenie ! Madison-shit !_ Turning on her heel and rushing into the building too.

* * *

,,So you hens…of what have you come to cluck about ?'' Fiona smirked sitting on the sofa opposite Council Of The Witchcraft.

,,Auntie Myrtle !'' Winnie squeak half still surprised and half excited.

,,Winifred, my darling, so after all you made it in here ! Well-in current situation, it is maybe not the best , but still I'm glad to see you,'' Myrtle sighed, rushing to meet Winifred, hugging her with emotion. ,,Quickly until I got the time to ask, how are you ? How about your sister ? What about mom ?''

,,Mom still bad, maybe even worse. I'm travelling for more than a month already. I haven't got a chance to visit dad, but I will as soon as possible and Liz…Liz is darling and alright-''

,,-Good, you'll tell me the rest later sweetie,'' Myrtle smiled down at her before walking back gazing audience.

,,You know Council Of The Witchcraft made sessions only in rare cases,'' announced older woman. ,,We were summoned by one of your students,'' Myrtle added, pointing at sitting Fiona.

,,And which one ?'' Fiona grumpily growled through her teeth. Her sight slid to unawares Winnie. She slightly, inconspicuously shook with her head.

,,Me,'' Nan nearly proudly uttered. Fiona rolled her eyes up the ceiling, her eyes lightly closing.

,,Because I can't hear her anymore…I think, Madison- is dead !'' Nan accused.

Myrtle looked triumphantly to Fiona ,,That's why we are here.''

* * *

After quite long interrogation The Council Of The Witchcraft summoned last two Witches of the Academy. First Winifred Cork.

,,You knew about Madison's power of Pyrokinesis , and girls confirmed that you didn't like her much. But you wouldn't be able to attack her , would you ?'' Myrtle asked slowly.

,,I knew about her power, but I think girls just misunderstood. I liked her, she was just sassy so I repaid her back, but I would never harm her,'' Winnie calmly answered. Fiona carefully watching her from a distance.

,,Sassy ? She was just rude on you, or was there something else ?'' older witch asked.

,,Just rude, she couldn't do anything, believe me she's maybe too snobby, but she couldn't kill or hurt even a poor fly,'' Winnie bite back a laugh.

,,Alright then, thank you,'' Myrtle said with relief.

,,Now Fiona Goode. Our Supreme,'' announced a small man.

* * *

,,Now listen closely all four ! You stay inside this Academy, since we began to lose girls…we can't afford to lose another. Clear ?!'' Fiona growled to group of girls in the living room after Council left.

,,Yes Fiona,'' Nan nodded just as the rest of girls.

,,Fine, you'll help Delphine with giving sweets,'' Fiona smirked before she left.

Nan lit a candle in front of Madison's picture.

,,You're morbid ! Madison is not dead !'' Zoe accused.

,,Then why I can't hear her ?'' Nan repaid, sitting up on her bed.

,,Maybe she just found out how to avoid you, I tried it as well,'' Queenie uttered.

,,No she's dead !'' Nan determinedly continued.

,,We should go out and look for her !'' Zoe didn't give up.

,,Fiona said we should stay here,'' Nan responded quickly.

,,I don't know how about you, but I'll check Liz and I'll go downstairs…Delphine need help. And maybe she was once cruel, but I'm not gonna be cruel too, I'll help her,'' Winnie stood up from ground and left girls.

Walking in her room, she saw desperate Liz walking all over the room.

,,You need more space right ? I know…well you know what –Fiona is not here, neither Cordelia and girls know about you. And Delphine….aah what about her, come with me downstairs and we find something to eat , hmm ?'' Winnie smiled and pet Lizi's back. She meowed as approval.

,,She's asking if you are not afraid of Fiona ?'' Nan walks into room. ,,Sorry, the door were opened-''

,,That's okay. And no, I'm not afraid of Fiona !''

,,You should-''

,,But I'm not,'' Winnie smirked wildly.

She took Liz downstairs , putting her down in the middle of living room.

,,A cat ? A black cat ! That means bad luck !'' Delphine yelped right after she saw Liz.

,,Oh stop being superstitious ! Rather get her some milk, please…'' Winnie turned to frightened Delphine, which immediately obeyed and ran to kitchen.

,,Liz…Liz ? Liz !'' Winnie looked for her kitty, but she was gone.

-Not exactly.

,,Oh Liz you can't do this to me !'' Winnie giggled seeing Liz sitting on a big piano, licking her hand.

Winnie sat down by piano and start playing few tones of 'Addicted'.

,,I didn't know you can play piano,'' Zoe smiled as she walked into living room with Nan.

,,Well,'' Winnie continued in playing ,,Dad was a musician. He played in band here in New Orleans, but he left it after my mom get pregnant…with me. So he was with us in Tennessee until Liz was two years, and he taught me to play guitar and a little bit on sax…and grandma had piano so she was giving a few lessons to me. Now I'm using it for my own need, for example Kelly Clarkson,'' Winnie smiled.

,,And how your father get arrested ?'' Nan sat next to Zoe on the couch while Delphine bring the bowl of milk to Liz.

,,He went back here with me when I was 13, and my sister 2 years old. He took only me with him to show me a clubs where he played with his friends…and then-'' Winnie broke off, her fingers roughly digging into piano keys.

,,Then ?'' Delphine asked.

,,His friends invited him to play with them again after such a long time, he was really good. I adored him. After that we went on our hotel room, quite early. Then I remember just dark night, I was deep asleep and suddenly police officers rushed into our room. They took my dad away and me with them on police station. They didn't told me what had happened , because I was just 13 years, they were just asking if my dad hurt me or if he was violent. And then they sent for my mother, to get me home. That was when I saw my dad for the last time since now…I reached for his hand when they were tearing me from him and I saw…I saw his 'friends' killing that man and then testifying my father , that he left soon and killed that man. I was trying to tell them , but they thought that I'm just hysterical little girl trying to cover her father…''

,,Wau,'' Zoe sighed.

,,And then, a year ago I came in here and tried with transmutation to get him out, but I wasn't careful enough, and he nearly ended in hospital. I said to myself I need to practice, before I try it again, and grandma told me about this school…she was also witch, and Myrtle Snow was her good friend,'' Winnie explained.

,,And Transmutation and Inner Eye, these are your single powers ?'' Zoe asked.

,,Well no, as you can see, my sister is cat…because of me,'' Winnie petted Lizi's back as she licked the milk. ,,And something very strange happened , before Madison disappeared.''

,,And what happened ?'' Nan looked at her.

,,Well…I don't know how, but I pushed her to the wall without touching her…pretty big distance.''

,,Wow…Fiona did that to me and Madison after one ehm- _dialouge_ ,'' Zoe brushed her hair with her fingers. ,,Could you do that again…I don't know, on something easier ?''

,,I can try it…'' Winnie nodded, she was curious about herself. She stepped to the table looking at ashtray. She kneeled in front of the table and put her hand just as she did it with Madison. Nothing happened.

,,Maybe you should focus on it and picture that ashtray in the air,'' Nan proposed.

,,Okay,'' Winnie tried to focus. She put her hand in front of the ashtray, closing her eyes.

 _Maybe it was not me, but Fiona…hhh just think ashtray, ashtray, ashtray, it can't work…ashtray…believe…ash-_

,,Look !'' Nan yelped.

,,Oh my God !'' Winnie opened her eyes watching ashtray twitching on the table. As she stopped focus on it ashtray stopped twitching.

 _So it was me !_

,,That was cool…how did you _pushed_ Madison with _this_ to the wall ?'' Zoe was curious.

,,I don't know, maybe how was I afraid, she was walking to me and raising her hand like she want to hit me so I just- huh I don't know. Maybe I should just practice it-''

,,Yes, continue, do it again,'' Nan pleaded looking at Winnie.

Winnie raised her hand once more-

Her practicing interrupted knocking on the door.

,,Time to help,'' she sighed with smirk.

Delphine opened the door holding a big bowl with treats.

,,Trick or treat !'' Kids sang in the door.

,,Hands off, I decide what you'll deserve…there you go…you don't get anything !'' she looked at young boy, but not young enough to be 'trick or treating'.

,,No I-I'm the neighbor next door, I brought up these,'' he showed a Brownies cookies.

,,Oh-'' Delphine let him in.

Winnie looked who was that and gasped when she saw Luke. She quickly forced herself to not think about him, even when he was standing right in front of her. She smiled slightly as he smiled on her, trying to disappear as quickly as possible.

,,Are those for Madison ?'' Nan asked excited.

,,Actually these cookies are for you,'' Luke smiled at Nan handing her Brownies.

,,Hhh for me ?'' she sighed much more excited.

,,Wanted to pay you back that delicious cake you brought over…a-and for you-'' he looked at Winnie, pulling from pocket a CD. ,,Winnie, here's _my_ favorite CD. It's the band called The Fratellis, I love them, but mom doesn't know about it, so don't tell her I gave this to you,'' he winked at blushed Winnie handing her a CD.

,,Wow-I a ehm-thank you,'' she smiled looking at the CD.

,,It's Costello album, which is my favorite so- hope you'll enjoy it !'' Luke grinned.

,,Thank you,'' Winnie repeated, trying to not think of how she was head over heels in love with this cute guy.

A strong knocking interrupted them. Delphine went to doors, but as she opened them, she quickly closed them after seeing real zombies instead of masks.

,,It's too late now, even to lit the lights for protection,'' Delphine whimpered, stepping away from the doors as the knocking continued. ,,All hell is open up on doorstep.''

,,Guys do you know what's going on outside ?'' Queenie was coming downstairs , moving outside the bed.

Zombies surrounded the Academy.

All girls with Delphine and Luke rushed to the windows.

,,Who are they ?'' Zoe asked.

,,They're dead , I can't hear them !'' Nan announced.

,,Go away from those windows ! Quickly and lights off,'' Zoe ordered, tugging curtains over them.

,,I think, they know we are here,'' Queenie uttered.

,,We need Fiona,'' Zoe grabbed her phone.

,,That's some kind of a joke…look they don't even move !'' Luke waved with his hands.

,,How you can be so sure ? Do you know who Nan is, huh ? I believe her and when she says she can't hear them, _she can't hear them !_ Which means they're dead !'' Winnie worriedly trembled looking at Luke.

He looked down at her, a bit nervously now. He stepped closer to her, raising his arms, like he wanted to hug her, but she stepped away ,,Liz ! Come here…I need you to be with me !'' Winnie quickly, but gently grabbed black kitty off the floor.

,,Ahh- she's not answering,'' Zoe desperately put her phone to her pocket, talking about Fiona. ,,We should call cobs !''

,,No ! Fiona wouldn't like this and I'm more afraid of her then of _them out there,''_ Queenie slowly sat down on chair in kitchen. ,,Shit !''

,,You should be in bed,'' Nan grabbed her arm, but Queenie slipped from her grip.

,,Tell it to that _army of darkness_ !''

,,That's crazy, I can handle few kids from neighborhood !'' Luke determinedly stepped out of the house.

,,No Lu-Shit !'' Winnie swore loudly.

,,Where is he ?!'' Nan whimpered.

,,He-he get out-''

,,No !'' Nan rushed to the window. ,,Luke !'' she saw as one of zombies hit Luke and he fell to the ground.

,,Come here,'' Zoe quickly grabbed Nan and tugged her from window.

,,We must help Luke !'' Nan insisted.

,,Non through front doors, we are surrounded completely,'' Queenie moaned.

,,Then we must go upstairs !'' Zoe ordered.

Winnie watched Nan creeping out.

,,Liz, go to my room , okay ? Stay there and don't even try to go down here !'' she put her cat-sister down. Liz just whiskered slowly stepping to stairs.

 _Uhhhh fine. As if I needed some more problems in my life !_

Winnie stepped to the main doors and out of the house.

,,Nan ? Winnie ? Shit !'' Zoe sighed looking for girls.

,,Nan !'' Winnie yelped rushing to her as Nan dragged Luke hanged around her shoulders.

,,Save yourselves, leave me here !'' Luke ordered falling to his knees.

,,Are you crazy ?! We just left the house FOR YOU so stop protesting !'' Winnie get upset grabbing Luke by his other arm helping Nan.

,,To Cordelia's car !'' Nan pointed where they could hide. They quickly crawled there locking themselves, before zombies attacked the car.

,,Who are they, what they want ?!'' Luke still didn't understand.

,,Us !'' Nan sighed worriedly.

,,AAAAh !'' Winnie screamed as zombies start getting inside the car, breaking windows.

A loud sound interrupted them all.

,,Zoe,'' Winnie breathed with relief.

,,Get from that car, come on here I am you rotten pieces of shit !'' Zoe screamed busting with the pots. ,,Yeah come on ! Come on ! Come here ! …Shit !'' Zoe start running away.

,,Now !'' Winnie didn't hesitate not for a moment , stepping off car and tugging Luke out.

Nan right behind them, they grabbed him as before, crawling to Academy.

,,I think I'm bleeding out….'' Luke moaned tiredly.

,,I won't let you,'' Nan uttered.

,,Come on , we're not so far !'' Winnie encouraged them.

In that moments zombies attention get back to them.

,,Fuck !'' Winnie saw zombies rushing to them. ,,Come on faster…''

,,We can't make it !'' Luke sighed.

,,Don't give up ! Nan , get Luke in the house ! I'll sidetrack them !'' Winnie left them running aside yelling ,,Hey I'm right here ! Hey you ! Hey-eyyyyyyy !'' she squeaked as zombies turned to her and she rather start running away.

Nan tugging Luke inside the house.

 _Fuck I just hope he will appreciate that I'm sacrificing myself for him !_

,,Aaaah-'' she gave a lurch as she heard the chainsaw. ,,Oooh-Fuck !'' she stumbled and fell heavily to the ground. Four zombies walking closer and closer.

 _Jesus so this is how it ends like ?! Oh Lord, please let it be quick !_

,,Not today you son of a bitch !'' Zoe cut through one of them with the chainsaw. ,,Stand up ! in the house !''

,,Thank you !'' Winnie jumped up as she had the chance to and rushed to the house while Zoe cut through the rest of zombies.

Suddenly her chainsaw didn't want to work.

,,Aah-'' Zoe squeaked as one zombie nearly grabbed her arm.

,,No !'' Winnie raised her hand and that zombie flew right into a tree. _Holy shit…could anybody tell me how the hell can I control THIS ?!_

Zoe's chainsaw growled again and she ordered ,,to the house ! GO !''

And Winnie didn't wait for anything and rushed inside the Academy.

* * *

,,Whe-where am I ?'' Luke slowly woke up, suddenly hissing in pain.

,,Shhh-'' Winnie stepped closer to her bed. ,,You're safe, do you remember something ?''

,,Ye-yeah…we, we were _attacked_ by…by _zombies_ ?'' he shifted on the bed searching for better position.

,,Yes and you get injured. Nan get out in our Academy and then you fainted. We get you in my bed-''

,,-In your bed-ouuch-''

,,-Shhh, turn to your side, I'll change your compress,'' Winnie said holding a wet tissue. Luke did what she told him. Hissing when she touch his injury.

,,It's okay, it's just water…okay. You need to sleep…to get better-''

,,-I need to go home, my mom will be worried sick !'' he buried his head to one of the pillows.

,,You can't go home in _your actual_ condition ! Your mother would have killed me…or Nan…or Fiona…or all of us ! So just don't protest and lie down, you must get better !'' Winnie explained, tugging sheets over his shoulders.

,,Fine, you-you'll be here with me, right ?''

,,No, girls need help down there,'' she lied, hoping he will understand. Nan begged her for taking care of him, but she just could not bear his half _naked_ body in _her_ bed…of course he was injured and weak and still sleepy….but so damn cute and-

 _NO !_

,,I-ehm…Liz…my cat, she will be here with you until I get back, okay ?''

Liz walked around his head sitting right above him.

,,You have a nice cat…but I want you to be here with me-''

,,-You want what ?'' her eyes went wide.

,,Please. Maybe one song could make me feel better,'' he smiled at her sleepily.

,,Maybe just one….no I-I really can't I-'' she stood up walking away from him. ,,I must go downstairs, sorry…lie down on bed and, Nan will come soon-''

,,-I don't want, Nan,'' he managed to say, but she was already outside of her room. But she _did_ heard him…

 _This is…this going too far no, you get totally mad ! A boy, that your best friend loves ? Really ? …..well she's not the real beast friend, we know each other quite short time…but still you can't do this to her ! No !_

Winnie rushed downstairs. Meeting Nan.

,,Is Luke alright ? Is he already-''

,,-Awake Nan, calm down !'' Winnie giggled, watching Nan rushing upstairs.

The main doors opened and first who walked in was Myrtle Snow.

,,Auntie !'' Winnie rushed to her.

,,Sweetie I told you we will be back soon. But neither then not now I have no time to talk with you unfortunately,'' Myrtle sighed, petting Winnies arms.

Fiona walked as the fourth one closing doors behind her.

,,I must say, you are much more braver than I thought ! Well done Winnie !'' Fiona seriously looked at Winifred walking to her and petting her arm when The Council stepped into living room.

 _Come on ! How often it will-_

 _,,Ohh-Oh Fi-Fiona please !'' Joan moaned as Fiona raised her head from between brunette legs._

 _,,Please what ? Hmmm…now you look very pious I must say,'' Fiona smirked, moving her fingers rapidly inside the Christian._

 _,,Please I-Ohhhh,'' Joan's eyes closed and her head lolled back, her wet hair covering her bare shoulders._

 _,,Tell me hmm, you like this. Tell me HOW MUCH you like this. You don't want me to stop…do you ?'' Fiona smirked even more dangerously, as her fingers thrusted more roughly in and out of Joan's pulsing heat._

 _,,No…'' Joan breathed._

 _,,Tell me how much you like it…''_

 _,,Ahhh-ve-veeery-mmm,'' brunette whimpered, moving her hips forward._

 _,,Wouldn't it be fun to ask Luke to join us ?'' Fiona leaned back down on Joan, flicking rapidly on her clit._

 _,,Ahhhh !''_

 _,,Maybe next time-'' Fiona smirked continuing in licking Christian's sensitive flesh._

 _,,Yes Fiona-Ah ! Ple-please, OH-there ! Ohh-yeah-yes !''Joan fell from her elbows hardly on her back to the floor._

 _,,We can have more 'next times' hmm, how this sounds to you instead of Bible study ?'' Fiona kissed Joan's inner thigh._

 _,,I-Ahhh-I'm-I'm gonna…'' Joan gasping for breath and Fiona just smirked leaning to her clit again._

,,Holy mother of…' Winnie gasped almost falling again. Fiona caught her arm.

,,Did…did you just , had a vision ?'' Fiona whispered to Winifred, who just managed to nod. ,,What did you saw ?'' Fiona asked worriedly.

,,So _that's_ why you went out right after I told you…did you really have to do _that_ ?''Winnie whispered shaking with her head as the 'stroke' subside slowly.

,,Do...what ?'' Fiona didn't understand.

,,Rape our neighbor ! '' Winnie harshly whispering to Fiona.

,,I didn't raped her ! …she gave in after several minutes so I didn't have to use my mind control…you should see her after I finished with her !'' Fiona smirked wildly, pinching Winnie's cheek. ,,But she's probably gonna kill me for that young boy in your bed- maybe another ride can fix it, but later, now I have to get rid with some mess !'' Fiona stepped into living room.

Winnie decided , she need to take one aspirin. Right now. Her steps went right into the kitchen.


	4. When Witches Don't Fight, We Burn !

_A.N.: I can't keep myself from ''singing'' okay :D so if you don't like than just skip that ;-) just saying, I love music okay….that's for future chapters ;-) :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Winnie hardly swallowed a pill with a big gulp of water, looking out of the window in kitchen.

 _Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit…Shit !_

She saw Joan Ramsey walking in the Academy's property. Winnie could saw, nervousness, worries, but mostly, pure anger. Joan was determinedly walking closer to steps t main doors.

Winnie shook with her head, and ran to main doors.

 _She can't interrupt The Council. And mainly, she can't see Luke…in my bed…fuck !_

Winnie closed main doors behind herself as she stepped to meet angry Joan.

,,Good day ! Winifred, would you please tell me, _where. Is. My. Son. ?_ '' Joan snarled, slightly , trying to calm down herself.

,,I-He…''

,,He left our house yesterday's evening, he wanted to see _you_ , but he didn't came back yet. Is he still in the _Academy_?''

,,Yes,'' was all Winifred choked out of herself.

,,Well, is he planning to came back ?!'' Joan snarled again even more dangerously.

,,Well you-you should know something-'' Winifred start slowly.

,,And what it is ?'' Joan waited for explaining crossing her arms on her chest, such a warning position of mother devoid of her son.

,,Ammm…well _we_ also don't exactly know, what had happened, but som-somebody attacked _us_ and Luke, jus tried to protect us-''

,,-What. Had. Happened. !''

,,He get injured, and he recovers…please, don't go there, don't call cobs, just- trust me, I bring him this evening to your house I promise !'' Winnie whimpered stepping back and trying to hold her hand down as she wanted to stop Joan, who stepped closer during Winnie's explaining.

,,How he get injured ?''

,,I don't know, I ran out off house but late, I didn't saw what happened, please Mrs. Ramsey !'' Winnie whimpered even more desperately as Joan was ''pressing'' her to steps to main doors.

,,And you are taking care of him ?'' Joan gave her a suspicious look.

Winnie just nodded, not able to speak from fear. She wasn't afraid of Joan hurting her, she wasn't afraid even of Fiona, but her fear had a greater depth. She was afraid of Joan rushing upstairs, grabbing Luke from her bed and forbidding her to see him again, which was the most terrifying for Winifred, because she realized she was absolutely head over heels in love with Luke and she simply couldn't let him go, since he once stepped in her life.

Joan gave her another suspicious look.

,,I have a little sis-sister and I know how do _you_ feel. It is already year, since I lost her in park because of some old pervert who started interrupting me. I was glad I get rid of him quickly, but suddenly I turned and I didn't saw Elizabeth…it was the worst three hours of my life I swear to God ! You don't know how big relief it was for me when I came back home and find her playing with dad's saxophone. Tears came to my eyes and I promised her I will protect her for the rest of my life,'' Winnie's eyes filled with tears as she remembered on this.

,,Alright- if Luke is not at home _this evening_ , I call police and press charges. Tell this to Fiona ! And about your sister I'm sorry, it's nice from you, how you care about her-'' Joan stepped closer pointing her index finger at Winnie first and then she smiled weakly and stroked Winnie's cheek.

 _Oh shit no !_

 _,,Mom , something happened when that woman was here ? You're all flushed-''_

 _Joan without any words quickly stepped to her son and kissed him deeply, holding his cheeks, until his hands circled her waist._

 _,,I need you ! Now !'' she gasped after breaking the kiss._

 _Luke didn't hesitated and pushed himself with her to his bed making Joan squeak in response as he still held firmly her sides._

 _Picture flipped to their resting naked forms as Luke sighed ,,I want to go there, tomorrow is Halloween, I bet they are celebrating it like everyone else.''_

 _,,I don't want you to go there-'' Joan kissed his bare chest._

 _,,I want to pay her back that CD,'' Luke explained. ,,I need to see her again.''_

 _,,Alright, but don't be long !''_

Winnie shook with her head slightly. ,,That's okay, I would do anything for my little sister.''

This one was not so bad. Winifred was getting used to it.

,,Alright, see you later then,'' Joan smiled for the last time before she left Academy's property.

Winifred rushed in the house. She wanted to fall headfirst in her pillows, and calm down her thoughts, but there was a one teensy-weensy , but ever so crucial little, tiny detail…. _Luke was in her bed_. So she just took a deep breath of relief, she had at least _some time_ until evening, to _cure_ Luke.

Suddenly she saw Queenie and heard the dialogue between Fiona and Myrthle. Or rather the rest of it.

 _,,I'll go proudly to the flame ! Go ahead…Burn Me !''_ Myrthle said her final words.

Winnie gasped at shock.

* * *

Zoe uttered in Queenie's direction walking side by side with Nan and Winnie behind Fiona and Myrthle ,,This is just a _joke_ , right ? We're not actually burning her ?!''

,,You don't mess with The Supreme !'' Queenine responded.

All girls dressed in black. Queenie in her hoodie style. Zoe with her big black hat. Nan and her long dress and small hat. Winifred, thought the most shocked and sad of all what was happening, in her black dress with small white dots all over it and her black slippers, also with a small stylish hat.

They watched Myrthle getting chained to a wooden stake. Winnies eyes filling with tears.

,,Any last words ?'' Fiona asked smoking slowly her cigarette.

 _How could she do this to her ! She is innocent ! My auntie, the only one to whom my granny really trusted. And now- NO !_ tears keep rolling down Winnie's cheeks.

,,-I'd rather burn than boil !'' Myrthle ended her last words with a last look in Winnie's eyes.

Fiona nodded and threw her cigarette on Myrthle. A sound of flame and then loud screaming followed. Until Myrthle breathed for her last time.

Fiona slowly walked away as everybody else does. Winifred just looked on burning stake and remembered on one sentence from book she was reading about Salem History ' _When Witches don't fight, We burn !'_

 _And that's why I have to fight !_

* * *

,,And do we really have to ?''

,,Yes Nan !''

,,I'm here too !'' Luke mumbled sleepily. ,,You know, she maybe kill even me !''

,,Hush- don't say such things , and what more, you shouldn't walked outside…if you stayed with us, you wouldn't have get injured !''

,,Don't blame him, he wanted to protect us !'' Nan growled on Winifred as they walked with Luke in Ramsey's property. His arms around their shoulders.

,,I know I know, but we are in trouble now. He's still not cured yet-'' Winifred pressed the door bell.

,,Girls can I tell you one thing ?''

Nan and Winnie looked at him inquiringly.

,,I have never been as afraid as I am now !'' Luke sighed watching his main doors and listening to steps on stairs.

Joan opened the door. ,,Good you're keeping your-word…what had happened to him ?''

,,As I said he get-''

,,-Injured , but you didn't tell me it was _this much_ ! Oh come here my little boy,'' Joan reached for her son and nearly fell down under his weight. She saw his blood soaked shirt on his back. ,,Uff-please help me !''

Nan stepped to her reaching for Luke's arm.

,,Not you !'' Joan panted as Luke hanged on her shoulder.

,,But she didn't-'' Winnie was about to protest.

,,I don't care…will _you_ help me or not ?''

,,Fine !'' Winnie quickly grabbed nearly falling Luke. Nan just stood there frozen. ,,Wait here for me Nan.''

Winnie helped Joan to guide Luke upstairs and in his room, lying him in his bed.

,,You really don't know what happened ?'' Joan whimpered.

,,Mom, I tell you-''

,,-rest my boy. I'll be right back,'' Joan soothed him. Stepping off his room with Winifred.

,,Nan knows something ?''

,,Yes she went out of the academy right after him-''

,,I thought as much !''

,,But she didn't do this to him !''

,,I trust you, but I don't want her here…say this to her. You can visit Luke-''

,,-why ? Why's that ? Because I'm Christian as you ?''

,,No-I-''

,,Maybe I am Christian, but I'm not that big sinner as _somebody_ , and I'm not compartmentalizing the others !''

,,Wha-what ?'' Joan silenced, but Winifred was already downstairs. ,,Wait !''

,, Nice rest of the night !'' Winifred almost smirked closing main doors behind her and rushing away, Nan suddenly behind her.

,,What happened ?''

,,She said she don't want you there, but I can visit Luke- I refused to, because this is unfair to _you_ ! You haven't done anything to him !''

,,Winnie…'' Nan stopped her on the sidewalk, half way to Academy. ,,Thank you-'' Nan hugged her and Winnie, surprised, hugged her back after while ,,-you are a _real_ best friend !''

Winnie bite back her tear of guiltiness and walked with Nan back to Academy.

* * *

,, _Come in !''_ Fiona encouraged behind the doors of her room as a response on knocking.

Winnie stepped in Fiona's room, closing doors behind her.

,,You BITCH !''

,,Sorry, I think I misheard…'' Fiona looked at Winifred dangerously.

,,How could you…'' Winnie whispered, whimpering.

,,Are you still talking about that bible-thumper ?''

,,No , I'm talking about Myrthle Snow ! She was the only one I knew very well, my Granny's best friend, and what more…she was innocent !'' Winnie accused firmly.

,,Oh don't act like you adored her-''

,,I did ! I did, because she always protected me !''

,,Come on…I need to threw that guiltiness on somebody, and she would burn me, for Madison-'' Fiona lowered her voice.

,,Oh my God, did you blinded your own daughter ?'' Winnie gasped.

,,No, I would never ! Here, if you want , then look,'' Fiona reached for Winnie's hand.

,,No…don't touch me- I thought I _loved_ you as some kind of mother I never had…but after this- no- I hate you !'' Winnie ended her monolog and was about to go away, but Fiona grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the wall.

,,Don't you dare to mess with-''

,,-The Supreme…yeah I heard this already, today…if you want to kill me too, than do it ! And Liz will scratch out your eyes,'' Winnie warned.

,,I don't want to kill you , I want to _teach you_ , but I can do it only if you don't hate _me_ ,'' Fiona whispered teasingly, looking in Winnie's eyes. ,,I know your little secret , that you're desperately trying to hide before Nan-''

,,-No ! YOU , know nothing !''

,,I know you love _him_ …I could make _him_ love _**you**_ -'' Fiona breathed in Winnie's ear. Her eyes fluttered at this seducing offer.

,,No…''

,,You're sure about this ?''

,,Yes, I don't want to force somebody to _love_ , because that's the only feeling that left to any human being,'' Winnie closed her eyes tightly.

,,Fine, but I could teach you at least to control your telekinesis, but only if _you let me_ teach you,'' Fiona smiled at Winnie.

After short thinking, Winifred nodded.

,,Fine, come with me in town then. Let's see, what you got,'' Fiona released her and threw her own coat at Winnie.

* * *

,,You must know, I don't know much about Inner Eye , but it's very sensitive and very useful gift. And My Delia , received it too, as Myrthle blinded her-''

,,-She didn't do it. Stop it or I leave…I don't hate you, but I don't love you at all, so don't make it worse-''

,,-Fine you sissy !'' Fiona smirked. ,,You are like me, when I was young, maybe just more pious and touchy, but that's a detail,'' Fiona bite her lower lip ,,two tequilas young boy !'' she winked at waiter.

He put two glasses in front of them.

,,To your _loverboy_ –''

,,-he's not mine. But finally I can admit it aloud, since Nan isn't near. Is it so obvious I love him, it's eating me through ,'' Winifred sighed.

,,It is not, but I can recognize it on you,'' Fiona winked before she drank her glass.

,,Fine. Bottoms up !'' Winnie drank as well. Shaking with her head she asked ,,so, you were talking about my Inner Eye.''

,,Right, well I haven't read about it much, but you can control _it_ as well-''

,,- HOW ?''

,,Slowly girl. And quietly, anybody could hear us,'' Fiona waved at her with her hand.

,,How ?'' Winnie whispered.

,,Well, you can moderate its impact on you. I mean, you can avoid your falls down,'' Fiona smirked. ,,Also you can moderate, how long or what everything you want to see, but you can't refuse it completely. Maybe when you are really skillful. And the best about it- you can show it to somebody, by your touch.''

,,Wau ! And how is this all possible ?''

,, You just have to concentrate on it and practice it, so maybe it sounds weird, but touch everybody. You must practice it. And now your telekinesis….here-'' Fiona turned her glass upside down ,,-turn it back, slowly , carefully. _Concentrate.''_

Winnie took it as a challenge, she looked straightly on the glass, slightly raising her hand.

For a several moments nothing happened.

,,I believe in you,'' Fiona encouraged, watching Winnie as she focused only on that glass.

And suddenly glass start twitching and shaking.

,,Go on, don't stop,'' Fiona whispered.

And glass raised itself up in air, before fell again with a loud hit back down on table, where Fiona and Winnie were sitting in corner of club. But it didn't break.

,,Again !'' Fiona encouraged more.

Winnie lifted her hand again a bit, watching glass trembling on table. Glass lifted up again and slowly start turning.

,,Well done- continue !''

And glass slid slowly back down, its bottom touching table.

,,Not that bad for a novice !'' Fiona smirked, waving at waiter for another drink. ,,And now, tell that waiter, to bring us vodka instead of tequila.''

,,But how am I supposed to-''

,,Think !''

Winifred looked at waiter behind the bar. She smiled at him when he found her eyes. He smiled too.

,,I didn't said _seduce_ him ! I said-''

,,-I'm trying…'' Winnie growled not leaving the waiter with her sight. Suddenly he start looking dully, and moving like zombie.

,,Good-keep on,'' Fiona mostly held her breath. ,,Good girl !'' sighing when she saw waiter taking vodka instead of tequila and bringing it to their direction.

,,What the hell-''

,,Mind control, but do not triumph so quickly ! You need to practice a lot, and that's why we are spending this evening here,'' she winked at her.

Winifred smiled and start thinking of liking Fiona again.

* * *

,,Luke wants you to sing some song, his Mom left his window opened so I can hear him…he is hoping that you will sing,'' Nan announced to sitting Winifred, they were on Winnie's balcony watching night sky. Winnie petted Liz on her back as she lied in her lap and purred contentedly.

,,Are you sure ?'' Winifred smiled. She was a bit drunk since Fiona poured her with one glass of tequila and three shots of vodka.

,,Yes,'' Nan nodded looking to Luke's window.

,,Alright,'' Winnie sighed, reaching for her guitar.

Carefully held guitar to not interrupt her little black kitty. She thought for a while, before deciding to play first tones.

,, Oh it seemed forever stopped today

All the lonely hearts in London

Caught a plane and flew away

And all the best women are _married_

All the handsome men are _gay_

You feel deprived…''

Nan smiled at her as approval that Luke is listening too. Winnie repaid her smile before continuing.

,, Yeah are you questioning your size?

Is there a tumour in your humour?

Are there bags under your eyes?

Do you leave dents where you sit

Are you getting on a bit?

Will you survive

You must survive !'' like she was calling especially to Luke.

Eliz in her lap turned on her other side, purring.

,, When there's no love in town

This new century keeps bringing _me_ down

All the places you have been

Trying to find a love **supreme**

A love **supreme** …''

Winnie just hoped Nan won't recognize, why she chose this song.

,, Oh what are you really looking for?

Another partner in your life

to _abuse_ and to _adore_?

Is it 'lovey dovey' stuff

Do you need a bit of rough?

Get on your knees !

Yeah turn down the love songs that you hear

'Cause you can't avoid the sentiment

That echoes in your ear

Saying love _will stop the pain_

Saying love _will kill the fear_

Do you believe

You must **believe !**

When there's no love in town

This new century keeps bringing you down

All the places you have been

Trying to find a love **supreme**

A love **supreme** …'' Winnie put away her guitar, and caressed Lizi's back.

,,He is happy,'' Nan sighed dreamily.

,,I think I'm going to bed,'' Winnie nodded, trying to stand up, carefully holding her sister in her arms.

,,Alright, good night Winnie,'' Nan said walking right after her and then out of her room.

Winnie put her sister on pillow and let herself fall to another…as her face buried in that pillow she smelled something…something that was _not_ hers.

 _Luke..._

Winifred smiled dreamily, hugging that pillow and succumbing herself to sleep.


	5. Happy Birthday

,,Good night my little boy, rest, you need it,'' Joan slightly petted his back, avoiding injured area. She heard Luke's tired mewl in pillow as she stood up and went to window , opening it for fresh air and left Luke's room.

She walked down in her living room and sat down to her book she was reading until Nan and Winnie have brought Luke at home.

It didn't take long and she heard door bell.

 _For God's sake, it's over ten ! Who would be interrupt- Oh…Winnie…at least I can apologize…if it's Nan I will call police I swear._

Joan put the book back on table and went to answer the door.

,,It's not Nan, neither Winnie. Good evening Joanie,'' Fiona smiled at her neighbor when she opened the door.

,,Fi-Fiona ?''

,,Yes, can I come in ?''

,,We-well, yes I need to talk to you anyway,'' Joan showed her way in.

Closing doors and walking in her living room.

,,I wanted to talk to you about Luke,'' Joan became serious.

,,He is sleeping, he will be alright,'' Fiona announced.

,,I hope…what happened ?''

,,If I tell you, you won't believe,'' Fiona smirked heavily.

,,Tell me, I need to know, or I will-''

,,-Call police on one of my girls I know, I know. Fine ! We were attacked by dark powers , okay. Zombies…and your son get that _stupid_ idea to go out of house and one of them hit him with something, the axe I think…and those _girls_ you want accuse of hurting him, _helped_ him get in the house and tried to cure him. Yes , even Nan,'' Fiona explained sitting on the sofa as Joan did.

,,Oh dear Lord,'' Joan crossed herself. ,,Alright, thank you- but, are you sure he _will_ be _all right_?''

,,Yes, I'm sure, girls took good care of him. Oh by the way he was in Winnie's bed,'' Fiona uttered waiting for Joan's reaction.

,,Where ?! And he-''

,,No. How would he ? Firstly he is injured and he was-and still is too weak and tired. And secondly he is too _addicted_ on _somebody_ , he can only dream about something like _that_ with anybody else…and as he does,'' Fiona giggled.

,,Stop teasing you temptress !'' Joan accused. ,,And now, I would like to have a peaceful evening of reading, so If you would be so kind…'' Joan stood up from sofa and Fiona followed.

,,But I'm here to make up to you _this_ situation with Luke. I'm mother too, and I know how it feels like…''

,,How do you want to make it up to me ?'' Joan was confused.

,,There _is_ a _way_ ,'' Fiona smiled seductively as Joan stepped back.

,,No. Thank you for _offer_ , but what had happened, that was nothing-''

,,But it didn't seem like _nothing_ to you, Joanie ?'' Fiona walked closer as Christian took another step back.

,,Don't-''

,,Stop fighting against it ! I know you liked that, and I know you wanted me to come a _gain !''_ Fiona smiled even wilder as Joan hit the wall with her back and Fiona slowly pressed her own body to hers.

,,No, I don't want !'' Joan said firmly.

Fiona leaned closer and Joan closed her eyes in anticipation, her lips slowly parting, awaiting a kiss.

,,See…you want me _to_ ,'' Fiona smirked as Joan opened her eyes when nothing happened and Fiona's tip of her nose was barely touching Joan's.

,,No…'' Joan breathed, slightly shaking her head.

,,Alright-'' Fiona backed away and walked to the main door ,,-Good night then, since you're so sure. She was almost outside as she opened the door smiling.

,,Wait !'' Joan quickly appeared in front of her, closing the door.

,,Well, well, well- what have we here ? _Somebody_ remembered that she wanted _something_ , hmm ?'' Fiona smirked heavily again, with a sign of triumph.

,,I…yes. Please…'' Joan pleaded whispering, her back leaning to her main doors.

,,I knew it, I can hear your thoughts Joanie, remember,'' Fiona leaned to Joan and kissed her. Her tongue caressing her bottom lip when Joan parted her lips to admit.

,,Well, being a witch has its advantages, right ?''

,,Mostly,'' Fiona breathed to kiss her again, more deeply this time.

Joan whimpered to her mouth and ran her hands around Fiona's neck as Fiona's hands rested on her hips.

,,Can we go somewhere more comfortable, for you to _enjoy_ it _more_ than _last time_ ?'' Fiona asked smiling. She had to admit she had lesbian experiences before, but she had a strong affection to this Christian with her chocolate brown eyes, and she just could not deny her charm…and modesty contrasted with sinning, all this was the most sexy about this woman. And Fiona felt her need to _be_ with her.

Without any words Joan just nodded, grabbing blonde's wrist and tugging her behind her upstairs. They walked around the wooden railing when Joan decided to _push_ Fiona in front of her.

Fiona stopped by doors of her neighbor son's bedroom.

,,Is this Luke's room ?'' Fiona smiled wickedly as her manicured nails gently scratched the doors up and down teasingly. ,,What if we asked him to-''

Joan harshly pressed her palm on Fiona's mouth and pushed her even more faster to her _own_ bedroom. Closing door behind her, Fiona pressed her to them.

,,Out of a question, he-''

,,-Don't be fool, Oh my God he is injured and sleepy, do you really think I would do that ?''

,,Well, one can never know…''

,,Calm down, I said I want to make this up to you, not to seduce your son, okay ?'' Fiona leaned with another gentle kiss, her hands ran up , petting Joan sides and squeezing her modesty dress.

,,Yes,'' Joan breathed after breaking the kiss.

Fiona nuzzled her nose to the crook of Joan's neck, teasing, tempting, seducing. She pressed a soft kiss on the side of her neck, before she gently bit there, making Joan squeak slightly.

,,Jesus, you really have to wear so austere dresses ? Look at me for example…'' Fiona smirked to her neck. Joan hardly forced her eyes open to see Fiona's black short dress, with lace on her shoulders.

,,I have to _lead_ by example,'' she moaned, grabbing blonde's shoulder to steady herself when Fiona took her earlobe between her lips and sucked tenderly.

,,Sounds boring-''

,,Lo-Lord is my rep-rep-resentative to my …mmm…life, leading me all the-time,'' moans escaping brunette's lips as a response to Fiona's mouth, her caresses and tempting.

,,That's why you're _humping_ your own son ? And _killed_ your own husband ?''

,,Stop teasing, I repent every day since then, and I didn't started this hopeless affair with my son !'' Joan snarled , but still deliriously away.

,,I know, honey, you can be calm. Nobody is innocent,'' Fiona sucked at her neighbor's neck.

,,God, there !'' Joan whimpered closing her eyes and her fingers tangled in Fiona's blond sunny locks, to hold her on place.

,,You're the weirdest , extraordinary, peculiar Christian I have ever met. But also _\- the best_ ,'' Fiona grazed her teeth on brunette's neck making her gasp sharply.

,,And you're the oddest Witch...which is great with her mouth. Oh Jesus !''

,,It's _**who's**_ !'' Fiona smirked , nipping at Joan's neck.

,,Quibble…''

Fiona start slowly stepping back, holding Joan's sides and guiding her with her to Joan's bed. Joan reached behind blonde and searching for zipper of her dress.

,,I though, I will please only you…''

,,Yes, but…I want you _all_ …please Fiona-'' Joan nodded tugging at her zipper and revealing blonde's bare shoulders.

,,Wau , girl…you're surprising !'' Fiona smiled. ,,But your dress go first.''

Fiona trailed her hands down and under the fabric of Joan's dress, her fingers fondling her toned thighs and rolling her dress up. Joan's lips parting when she felt Fiona's hands on her sides and belly, soft , caressing moves, up and over her clothed breasts. She raised her hands to let her neighbor roll it over and throw it on the floor. Her hands descended on blonde's shoulders again.

Witch trailed her fingers teasingly on Joan's back until she reached the clamps of her bra. She nuzzled her nose again, to brunette's cheek this time, pressing soft kisses all over, making Joan's eyes flutter and her breath tremble. Fiona slowly unclasped her bra clamps one after another. It was for Joan too long and too torturing, but she unzipped blonde's dress fully meanwhile, and tugged it down to her neighbors forearms…she couldn't more since Fiona's hands were on her own back.

Finally Fiona tugged down her stripes of her bra and gently slid with her fingertips under the both cups and teasing her hot skin with her manicured nails.

,,Mmmm-'' Joan whimpered, squeezing blonde's arms.

Fiona decided , she tortured her enough and she took off Joan's bra completely, throwing it on the floor before cupping her ample breasts.

,,God-how is it possible you have after one kid so big boobs, huh ? I have one kid too, and I have threes, but I can _bet_ you've got fours !'' Fiona smirked still cupping Joan's full breasts.

,,I have never thought about my breasts this way…'' Joan admitted.

,,Oh, come on- you don't have _breasts_ …you've got _boobs,_ literally ! Here !'' Fiona took one of brunette's hand and pressed her against her breasts as her right hand still holding the other.

Joan squeezed her own breast and breathed ,,Yes-''

,,-Say it !'' Fiona encouraged her, smiling and working the other breast.

,,Bo-boobs,'' Joan said and bit her lower lip in the sensation.

,,That's right Joanie…is this good ? Did Denis used to do this to you ?'' Fiona asked still smiling and watching Joan how her eyes were slowly closing.

,,Yes…'' she breathed, her eyes already closed and her brow furrowed suddenly. ,,But more coarse-''

,,-Do you want me to do _that_ like _he_ did ?''

,,No,'' Joan shook with her head.

,,I know, my dear. He was too _rough_ to you. You went through _hell_ with him. You don't deserve _that_ kind of treatment. He deserved it !'' Fiona soothed Joan, her hands fondling her sides and to her back when Joan leaned forward, nearly collapsing to blonde's arms. ,,My poor thing…that's why you liked it with your son so much, I'm not judging you, no…and you _like_ it even with me, I know. Come, forget about Denis-I will _fuck_ him _out_ of your brain !'' Fiona guided delirious Joan to her bed during her comforting and she pushed her to her bed at the end, grinning wildly when Joan opened her eyes with slight squeak.

Fiona shook off her dress and kicked of her slippers, taking off also Joan's before climbing on bed above her neighbor.

Leaning down to kiss her again, they both froze as they heard a guitar and Winnie's voice coming from the outside as Joan has her own window also opened.

Fiona grinned to Joan's face and brushed her nose against Christian's face teasingly ,,she's singing again…''

,,I love to listen to her, she is a good singer,'' Joan hummed , her hands caressing Fiona's back.

,,Luke _does_ too,'' Fiona smirked, nipping at Joan's earlobe, drawing several whimpers out of brunette.

,,I know, good to listen to her,'' Joan bit her lip when Fiona switched to her neck again, making goosebumps on her skin as she teased Joan with her tongue and teeth.

,, _All the places you have been_

 _Trying to find a love_ _ **supreme**_

 _A love_ _ **supreme**_ _…''_

,,Oh she's singing about _me_ …darling-''

,,-About you ?''

,,The Supreme…'' Fiona licked her way to Joan's jaw line, her hands working Joan's _boobs_.

,,What's 'The Supreme' ?'' Joan tried to talk through her blunted senses as Fiona brushed her fingernails against the swell of Joan's breasts before she draw her nipples between two of her fingers and tugged them so deliciously, that Joan couldn't help herself, but just cry loudly her pleasure. ,,Fiona-Aaaa-'' Joan quickly grabbed pillow beside her head and clutched it desperately on her face to stifle her cries.

,,About Supreme later…'' Fiona smiled against Joan's nipple, circling it with her tongue while she tugged at the other with her fingers, making Joan scream her ecstasy into pillow. ,,What's that pillow for ?'' blonde smirked teasingly, sucking at her nipple before tugging it with her lips and then grazing with her teeth.

,,Fo-for _Christ's sake_ , no-not Luke or _anybody_ el-Ehh-se to hear me !'' she hardly lifted the pillow whispering and pointing at window.

,,Why ? Because Luke would be _jealous_ ? That you are _louder_ with me than with _him_ ? Am I right ?'' Fiona grinned at Joan when she managed to look at blonde.

,,Ye- _Yeaaaaah-ssss_ -'' Joan covered her face again when Fiona tugged at her nipple when Joan tried to spoke…

,,Hmhmm-good,'' Fiona chuckled, her tongue trailing up to Joan's throat, removing the pillow of her way, so she could find her lips in another tender kiss. Joan silently moaned to her mouth, tangling her own tongue with Fiona's. Fiona swallowed Joan's _loud_ moan, when she tugged at her nipples again, teasingly, agonizingly slow.

Joan dig her nails into Fiona's shoulders, making her gasp and break the kiss.

 _,,When there's no love in town_

 _This new century keeps bringing you down_

 _All the places you have been_

 _Trying to find a love_ _ **supreme**_

 _A love_ _ **supreme**_ _…''_

Guitar silenced as Winnie did.

,,That was quite short…but I don't want to ask her to sing more-''

,,-Why ?''

,,I'm a bit _busy_ now,'' Fiona smirked biting the side of Joan's neck.

,,Ahmm-'' Joan closed her lips, her nails brushing Fiona's back now.

Fiona caressed with her lips down brunette's throat and to her heaving bust, while her fingers drawing soft patterns down her flat stomach.

Joan's breath strangling in her throat when Fiona spread loving kisses over the swell of her breasts. Her fingers darting in Joan's panties, moving lower and tangling in the short dark brown curls above brunette's sex. Her nail of her index finger teasingly touching Joan's clit.

,,Mhhh-'' a whimper escaped Joan's lips and her head titled back to her pillows.

Fiona moved her kisses also lower, tugging down Joan's panties completely ,,now I want –from you to stop –thinking of Luke –thinking of Denis –and enjoy time with _me_ , yes Joanie ?'' she said between each kiss, her last one landed on her splayed vagina. A sharp gasp was a response from Joan before she nodded and let Fiona throw her underwear down on floor.

Fiona trailed so slowly her full lips across Joan's sex, slowly kissing all over her flesh.

,,Mmm-Fi-Fi-F-''

,,FiFi will take care of everything, just breathe-'' Fiona teased with her lips lightly touching and brushing from right to left side.

,, _Yes…oh please_ ,'' Joan begged, her voice a merely whisper. Her hands fistful holding the sheets.

Arching with a loud whimper when Fiona licked up and down her slit before her lips closed around brunette's clit and start tenderly, slowly sucking…like the best torture ever. Her manicured nail found her slit again, gently circling it.

,, _Oh ! Oh ! Please…._ '' Joan mewled, her eyes squeezed tightly.

Witch's tongue flicking over the swollen bud of Joan's clit while she _agonizingly slow_ thrusted her fingers inside her, which was followed with a loud moan. Two of her fingers moving slowly in and out, and Joan grabbed the pillow again to stifle her moans and cries of pleasure.

,,No-no-no, I want to _hear_ you no matter about your son…he is not listening anyway , come on-'' Fiona encouraged Joan and she slowly put the pillow away, mewling and arching in response to Fiona's lips and tongue and fingers.

,, _Yes-ye-Yes Fiona…Ohhh there !''_ Joan quickly grabbed her blond locks, holding her on place.

,,Here ?'' Fiona licked up above her fingers to Joan's clit.

,,Yeeees !'' Joan arched again and her hips started moving to meet her fingers.

That encouraged Fiona to move them more fastly , her manicured nails brushing her inner walls which made Joan mewl even louder.

,,I knew, you enjoyed last time…'' Fiona bit Joan's thigh. ,,Oh Joanie –I can show you _things_ you were ashamed to even dream about !''

,, _Mhmm…yes , do-do it ! Show me-Eh ! Eh ! Oh ! God !''_ brunette's moans and whimpers mingling in each other when Fiona speeded up way more and flicked her tongue around Christian's clit more faster and rougher, making her gasp between each moan.

,,Not now…we should spare something for next time-'' Fiona bit her other thigh and Joan trembled.

,, _Fi-Fiona I-I-''_

,,You're already close ?'' Fiona smirked kissing her clit and moving her fingers _deeper_ , brushing some spot inside brunette's inner walls, which were obviously sensitive, because Joan nearly screamed through a moan. She kept rubbing that spot offering ,,you know, I think –Luke is quite _strong_ boy, isn't he ? What about…'' Fiona added third finger, stretching her, but still moving deeper, not leaving that spot.

,, _Ohhhh-Go-Oh-Oh-Oh-d in He-Heavens_ _!_ '' Joan screamed climaxing, her walls contracting around Fiona's fingers, she grappled her both hands on the headrest of her bed.

Fiona slowly pulled out her fingers and took all three in her mouth humming ,,And your taste is way better than your moans and prayers…believe me,'' she smirked climbing up and laying herself beside flushed Joan.

Joan slowly eased her grip and wiped her sweat off her forehead ,,ahhh-yes !''

,,Hmm,'' Fiona chuckled again ,,I think , I'll leave you have the rest of your _peaceful evening_ , and come tomorrow again, hmm ?''

,,Wa-wait, you're really leaving ?'' Joan raised hardly on her elbows watching Fiona climbing off bed and reaching for her dress.

,,Yes, but _prepare_ yourself for me for tomorrow,'' she winked at still flushed Joan.

,,Bu-but-''

,,No- I'm not using you like your late husband, be calm-''

,,-Then why are you leaving so-so quickly you temp-''

Fiona leaned down to cut her off with deep kiss, Joan closed her eyes and lolled her head back.

,,Don't be afraid, I will come back…after I do some work, and for you and your better sleep tonight-'' Fiona whispered to Joan's parted lips when she nodded keeping her eyes closed, she lightly spit in her mouth before kissing her again.

And after that Joan fell helplessly onto her mattress and pillows. Sleeping. Fiona covered her with sheets and closed the door when she was leaving. She stopped by Luke's room, just to look inside on his sleeping form.

,,Hmm, no wonder why they _adore_ you, you're a piece !'' she hummed quietly, before she closed doors and went slowly down. She turned off the lights by one move of her index finger before she left and did the same to main doors , to lock them. Walking delighted in Academy.

* * *

Next morning.

Winnie smiled sleepily with closed eyes as she felt her cheek wet, and heard purring in her ear.

,,Alright, alright, I'm wake a-Ahhh-lready…'' Winnie yawned through her last word, smilingly blinking to see Liz sitting on her chest, tapping with one paw in rhythm , waiting for Winnie to _completely_ wake up.

Winnie slowly sat up on her bed, letting Liz slide on the sheets beside her, she petted her back when black kitty stretched out, her paws scratching slightly on sheets. Winnie trailed her palm smoothly, caressing Lizi's back, and she saw how her pink muzzle start turning to nose and her whiskers start disappearing, her tail curling wildly, her silken hair slowly disappearing too, her body swelling.

And from little black kitty become a young little girl with long light brown wild curls. She was dressed…in clothes as at the day Winnie transformed her to cat. Winnie still caressing her back and up to her neck.

,,Ye-yes , and behind my ear….wait !'' Liz pleaded with her soft voice suddenly her eyes open ,,I can talk ! I can talk !'' she shifted on bed quickly, turning to grinning Winnie. She rapidly jumped forward and her little body pressed to Winnie's as she hugged her tightly.

,,Oh oh, calmly. I don't know when is Fiona coming back home with Cordelia. Oh how I missed you, my darling,'' Winnie repaid her hug and pressed her even tighter, but carefully to not broke her little sister's tiny and fragile body.

,,I missed to hug you like this,'' Liz sighed nuzzling her nose to her big sister's shoulder. ,,I want to tell you so many things I could not since I was a cat-''

,,-Yes, but first…somebody's got her _birthday_ !'' Winnie looked in Lizi's chocolate brown eyes.

,,You haven't forget ?!''

,,How could I forget on my sister's birthday, love you're seven ! Happy birthday !'' Winnie kissed her on her forehead.

,,Ohhh-'' Liz clutched herself closer, cuddling with Winifred and enjoying it until she could, as long as she was in her real form.

,,Close your eyes,'' Winnie stood up from bed and Liz did as she was asked to, eagerly waiting for what comes.

Winnie opened the door quietly and Liz cracked an eye in anticipation.

,, _You're looking, I know it ! Close your eyes, be honest !_ '' Winnie giggled from the hall and Liz quickly squeezed both her eyes.

Winnie walked in front of her with somebody.

,,And three, two, one…surprise !'' Winnie, Nan, Queenie and Zoe stood in front of little girl, and Winnie was holding a big cake with seven candles.

,,How –did you ?'' little girl couldn't find words how she was surprised and thrilled.

,,We baked yesterday,'' Nan announced smiling.

,,You've got a great big sis, appreciate that Lizi,'' Queenie smiled, winking.

,,Come on, make a wish Elizabeth !'' Winnie leaned to her with cake.

Liz closed her eyes and thought for a while before blowing all candles at once.

,,Great ! Happy birthday !'' Zoe grinned and all girls sang Happy Birthday song to little seven year old girl.

* * *

After eating a bit of cake, Winnie rustled in her drawer of her nightstand. Picking up a little box and handing it to Eliz.

,,Here, this is from _me_ , to _you_ ,'' she smiled when Liz took the box from her suspiciously.

Eliz unpacked the little box and opening it, she revealed a very similar cross from surgical steel as Winnie's, but this one was bigger and with a little stone in the middle of the necklace.

,,Oh Win ! You bought me-''

,,-As you wished since granny gave her own one to me…I knew you will like it,'' Winnie circled Liz smiling, sitting behind her and hooking up the cross around Lizi's neck. ,,Now you're gonna be under my protection and God's, so much more stronger protection than before I promise.''

,,Thank you-thank you-thank you !'' Liz yelped cuddling to Winnie tightly.

,,I secretly put it in the Holy water in Church…yet here in New Orleans,'' Winnie smiled , her fingers tangling in Lizi's wild curls. ,,As granny did with hers…''

,,You're the _best_ big sister I have-''

,,Do you have some _else big sister ,_ than me ?'' Winifred laughed cuddling with Eliz.

,,No,'' she smiled contentedly, hugging her sister even tighter.


	6. A Letter

,,Where is Liz ?'' Zoe asked, since all four girls were downstairs in living room.

,,In my room, playing with my phone and enjoying her normal form. She promised to stay there,'' Winnie nodded as approval for Zoe, that she can be calm and can continue.

,,Okay, a hundred year ago, this Academy was full of witches, they slept on bunk beds , eight on one room and now…have you notice something ?'' Zoe started.

,,Yeah- Luke's not here and his mother is closing door in front of my face…and Winnie's refusing to _go there_ instead of me !'' Nan announced.

,,No, stay with us ! Look at those pictures !'' Zoe brought her back in reality. ,,Year after year, our numbers slowly declined ,century by century, witches are dying, in Salem were hundreds of witches, and now we are four…well five _maybe_ max six, if we discover Lizi's power and find Madison who disappeared or…died…and nobody has done anything !'' Zoe explained reaching for mini bar.

,,Let's go to ask Fiona-'' Queenie offered.

,,Since I know, last time she was setting witches in fire !'' Zoe smirked.

,,Well, she's got a point…'' Winnie nodded.

,,Look, Madison want us to _find her_ and if we want to live, we can't afford lose somebody else,'' Zoe purred shot with Absinthe.

She handed it to Nan who drank it smiling, Zoe purred other one and handed to Winnie.

,,From now on…'' Zoe purred another since Winnie drank it as well, shaking with her head ,,…we will watch each other's back !'' Zoe handed shot to Queenie.

,,Hey, I'm watching my own back for a long time, so I don't know whatever for I have to be protected by some white club, what is this green shit ?'' Queenie uttered.

,,We are not some c _lub_ …we are _Coven_ , and this is Absinth, drink of Gods …and ours !'' Zoe nodded.

Queenie gave her suspicious look and drank it as well before Zoe purred it for last time and drank it herself.

* * *

,,Where have you found this Ouija board ?'' Queenie asked.

,,Gi-girls I don't know if I want to do this…'' Winnie uttered worriedly.

,,Well rather _it_ found _me_ …'' Zoe answered to Queenie.

,,Do you know what _these_ things can do ?''

,,Contact the dead ones ?'' Zoe said almost proudly.

,,You know totally shit ! These tabs have two phases , connect and set free…'' Queenie start explaining.

 _Oh crap I don't want to do these things, why am I even here, what if something get wrong what then ? What about Fiona ? What-_

,,Shh-'' Nan petted Winnie's hand smiling and whispering, it's going to be alright…''

,,Do you want to find Madison ? Then let's Witchcraft !'' Zoe encouraged.

,,What will we do ?'' Nan asked.

,,We will ask…'' Zoe uttered her two fingers already on tot on Ouija board as Queenie's and Nan joined them. ,,Winnie ?''

Winifred hardly swallowed and put her fingers also on shot.

,,But _politely !_ '' Queenie reminded.

,,Are we alone ?'' Zoe asked first….nothing happened for few moments and then the tot start moving.

 **No.**

Nan breathed shocked.

,,Have you died here ?'' Queenie asked.

 **Yes.**

,,Were you murdered ?'' Zoe's turn for her question.

 **Yes.**

,,Yes ! Who murdered you ?'' she continued.

 **You there.**

Nan with Winnie gasped.

,,Madison, is it you ?'' Zoe asked but none of girls fingers on the tot anymore.

 **No.**

,,Who are you ?'' Zoe's _last_ question.

 **Axe Man.**

,,Axe Man. No, stop, stop, stop !'' Queenine breathed and pushed aside the tot saying ,,If you so much want to _live_ , than be careful who you are _talking_ to !'' and she blew out the candle.

* * *

,,How is my boy ?'' Joan asked walking into Luke's room, for tenth time today already.

,,Good, I'm good Mom…better than yesterday,'' Luke smiled. He felt better since his mom treat his wound.

,,Good, you need anything ?'' she smiled petting his shoulder as she sat down on his bed beside him.

,,Maybe…'' he kissed her palm.

,,And what it is ?'' Joan smiled at him.

,,I want to cuddle…'' he set his puppy dog eyes and she couldn't deny him.

,,Move yourself a bit,'' she gently pushed at his shoulder and he did as she told him, lying on his side, she kicked off her slippers and slid beside him in bed, letting him hug her from her back and nuzzle his face to her neck, she was looking at his doors. ,,Nan was here, but I haven't let her in,'' Joan fondled his arm around her waist.

,,Good…fine then…and Winnie ?''

,,N-mm,'' Joan shook with her head ,,she haven't appeared and I'd want to talk with her…''

,,Then go there…''

,,I could, right ?'' she admit aloud.

,,Yes, and she could visit me, I'd love to see her again,'' Luke petted Joan's clothed stomach.

,,Alright then…I can go there in the afternoon, now is too soon,'' Joan decided.

,,Fine,'' Luke nodded hugging her tighter.

* * *

,,No…no, no I won't help you to set free the Axe Man !'' Queenie protested.

,,Me absolutely not…'' Winnie shook with her head.

,,Me neither,'' Nan nodded.

,,You deserted your lives, come here from different countries and now you'll give up ?! If we witches don't have enough strength to _fight_ …we deserve to die…'' Zoe firmly accused and left.

,,I'll go check Liz,'' Winnie nodded.

,,I'll go listen to some music…I have to rest,'' Nan nodded.

Winifred left to her own room. She couldn't see Liz anywhere. She start panicking.

,,Liz ? Liz !''

,,I'm here,'' Eliz appeared in front of her ,,I can't go to the toilet or what ?'' she smirked giggling afterwards.

,,Ho-how-do that again !'' Winnie chocked.

,,What ? This ?'' Liz appeared on bed suddenly.

,,Liz ! You're transmutating ! Do you know, what it means ?'' Winnie gasped smiling.

,,What ?'' Liz thought she did something wrong.

,,You can stay in this school, you are a Witch as me, and what's the best, you don't have to be cat anymore !'' Winnie jumped at her bed and hugged surprised Liz.

,,Yaaaaay !'' was all Lizi could scream at that moment. ,,These are the best Birthday ever…yet !''

,,Right, yet !'' Winifred laughed, still hugging her little sister.

Door bell sounded.

,,Do it again , come you have to practice now lil sis !'' Winnie giggled.

,,Okay, okay,'' Eliz stood up.

,,Take smaller distance for the beginning…just advice,'' Winnie nodded.

Door bell sounded once again.

,,Hmm…okay pfuuu-'' Liz breathed before she transmutate to the other side of room.

,,Great,'' Winnie nodded.

Liz looked at the opposite wall and transmutate there.

,,Nice.''

,,Can I go through the walls ?''

,,Hardly…it's so hard, I already tried when I wanted to get our father from prison and I was already practiced, so alone I get through the wall and through the lattice , but when I wanted to go with dad, he get stuck between the lattice and almost suffocate himself if I haven't immediately tried to push him back, and then there was no time, because police officers almost saw me…''Winnie explained.

,,Wau you never told me…''

,,I know, well now you know the truth, that's why I don't want to try it with somebody else, just alone,'' Winnie smiled. ,,So practice and maybe in one two days….four days perhaps you can get through this wall,'' Winnie pointed behind herself still lying on her bed.

A soft knocking on her door.

,,I-wh-emm-come-come in !'' Winifred encouraged as Liz hid herself a bit behind the bed.

Delphine walked in Winnie's room.

,,Miss Winnie, here is a letter for you and somebody wanted to talk with you. Can _she_ get in ?'' Delphine announced, handing her a letter.

,,Ye-yes, thank you,'' Winifred nodded, taking the letter.

,,Alright, here you go,'' Delphine let woman walk in Winnie's bedroom and left.

,,You ?!'' Winnie gasped as she saw Joan Ramsey in her room.

,,Yes, please, just listen to me…can-can I ?'' Joan stepped to her bed.

,,No.''

,,Alright then, just listen. I wanted to apologize…you see, as you said you have a little sister, so you know how is that feeling if somebody would hurt her. I have the same with my Luke…and I wanted to thank you, Fiona told me you saved him and tugged him inside the house-''

,,-But it wasn't me alone…'' Winifred crossed her arms on her chest.

,,I know, I already apologized to Nan and thanked her too, but I want to, need to tell you,'' Joan kneeled beside Winnie's bed. ,,I don't like Nan, because she is too much…ehm like dependent, almost I could say obsessed by Luke, and you're not,'' Joan smiled.

 _If you only knew !_

,,You seem so calm, and you're acting so nicely and politely, not mentioning your religion now, alright,'' Joan nodded ,,I just-I mean, I don't like Madison, I like Nan, but more I like _you_ !''

,,Wau ! Alright…I think-I think I can take this as an apology and explanation…reasonable…but still she haven't done anything to Luke-''

,,-I know I know, I will let her in my house, but I invite also you. And not only because of me, but also because Luke wanted to see _you_ , he hoped for it as me…think it through, please,'' Joan nodded smiling before she stood up and walked out of Winnie's room. ,,Have a good day !''

,,Yes, you too !''

Doors closed again.

,,Wau you haven't told me she's _**this much**_ cute,'' Liz sighed looking from behind the bed.

,,But Luke is way cuter !'' Winnie smiled and looked at the letter beside her on bed, she grabbed it and suddenly her smile faded as she had a very bad feeling, just from touching it. Like she touched something very bad or sad. She slowly, suspiciously opened the letter ,,…it's a condolence….'' Winifred silenced after finding out, her mouth opening and closing , forming words that she cannot vocalize. Tears forming in her eyes.

,,What-what it is ?'' Liz tugged Winnie's hand.

,,I-…Wh-….'' Winifred couldn't find words, she looked slowly on her little sister, tears rolled over her lower eyelids, rolling down her cheeks. ,,It's two months old letter, as we were traveling it was traveling with us…until it found us.''

,,Why you're telling _us_ ? What is condolence ?'' Liz was whimpering , watching her big sister crying.

,,Mom di-died…two mo-months ago…'' a quiet of death spread across the room. Elizabeth start heavily breathing as Winnie had and she leaned to her older sister hugging her tightly. They both begun to cry. A letter soaking their tears as they clutched tightly closer to each other, until they fell, crying on bed, lying, hugging together.

,,You-you know wh-what _this_ means…'' Winifred panted, whimpering, tears streaming from her eyes.

,,Ye-yes…'' Eliz nodded, waiting for Winnie to say the _worst_.

,,No-now we are on-on our o-o-own….on-L-ly dad left to us, but he-he is in j-jail…'' Winifred desperately tried to calm down herself.

,,Promise t-to me, yo-you will nev- _never_ leave me !'' Liz whimpered fisting Winnie's shirt as she nuzzled her face to Winnie's stomach.

,,I will NEVER, I swear to God-'' Winifred said firmly, hugging her little sister.

Crying together for several minutes, as it felt for them like ages, Winifred realized in her mind, she have to protect her sister no matter what happens. And if she have to protect her sister, she need to have no _distractions_ and perfect haven, which this Academy was. But distractions were here as well…

,,I have to talk with Nan…'' Winnie stood up walking away ,,Stay here please. I'll be back as soon as possible.''

,,Yes I'm not going anywhere,'' Liz sniffed, partly smirking, since she had to be in this room anyway.

Winnie rushed from her room, wiping her tears, to Nan's room, finding her nearly sleeping with her earflaps.

And then an idea suddenly flashed her mind.

 _Shall I use this, or not ?_

After a while of thinking she waved with her hand in front of Nan's eyes, she felt cool breeze on her face and opened her eyes smiling.

,,Hi, were Joan also by you ?'' Nan asked.

,,Yes, what she told you ?''

,,She apologized me for being rude or rather impolite to me and thanked me for rescuing Luke, saving him from those zombies !'' Nan smiled still shocked.

,,And nothing more ?''

,,No, she said something else to you ?'' Nan asked.

,,She said she like you, but still _don't want you_ to go there, I don't know why, that she want only me, and that Luke wanted to see me…''

,,Then go there , please !'' Nan begged.

,,I won't…shall I ?''

,,You don't want to see Luke ?''

,,I don't know…'' Winnie sighed.

,,You must go there ! Or I'll do it myself and she threw me out…'' Nan announced.

,,Fine…for you, and now rest,'' Winnie nodded smiling and Nan put on her earflaps again laying down on her bed.

 _Dear God forgive for what I've just said and done !_

,,Girls ? Girls ! You have to help me !'' Zoe breathing rapidly and shouted on hallway.

,,What happened ?'' Winnie walked in hallway with Nan and saw Queenie and Zoe.

,,I found Madison, but I need help and Fiona is already here with Cordelia…''

,,You three go there and I'll take care of Cordelia and Fiona, I have to tell them about my sister, she's a Witch !'' Winnie grinned.

,,She is what ?'' Queenie smiled.

,,We don't have time for this !'' Zoe snarled.

,,Okay, go !'' Winnie said turning to stairs and rushing down.

On her way to main doors she met Delphine. She opened the doors and saw Fiona helping her daughter and some man behind them. Fiona saw Winnie and smiled a bit, but she was too said of what had happened to her daughter , so her smile quickly faded. They stepped inside the house.

,,Fiona…I need to talk with you about something !'' Winnie whispered quickly.

,,Not now…''

,,Now !'' she tugged her sleeve , so Fiona let Delphine to take care of her daughter for a while and let her go to the kitchen to drink some water, while she stepped in the living room with Winnie.

,,Okay, what is it Miss Hurry ?'' Fiona snarled.

,,They. Found. Madison. !'' she hissed quietly.

,,Holy shit !''Fiona grabbed her forehead and her other hand rested on her hip. ,,Fuck ! Okay don't panic…nobody knows about it except me, you and Spalding, okay…and he won't tell it, even by thoughts…he loves me…unfortunately, and you won't tell it as well-''

,,Right, who do you think I am…of course I won't tell it…okay, and the other thing is, my sister can stay here since she is witch, she does Transmutation right in front of my eyes !''

,,That's great, you can consult it with Delia , just let me prepare her room okay,'' Fiona smiled and Winnie sighed in relief, coming back to Liz.

* * *

Winifred took a deep breath knocking on Cordelia's door.

,, _Come in !_ ''

Winnie walked in the room and closed doors behind her.

,,It's me, Winifred. I wanted to talked with you about m-my sister…''

,,Your sister ?'' Cordelia was sitting on her sofa and Winnie walked to her and sat beside her.

,,Yes, she is here, and she was here as black cat, in my room, and I transformed her today since it's her birthday, and she showed me a real transmutation, she is witch !'' Winnie explained.

,,More witches, better coven ! Thank you for being honest and for not lying to me now, and don't do it again please, she can stay here…how old she is ?''

,,Seven, from today seven,'' Winnie breathed with relief.

,,Great, we can work on her transmutation. And now…I have an Inner Eye as you, tell me…girl how damn you can live with it ?!'' Cordelia laughed a bit, for the first time since she left the hospital.

,,Hardly ! But I can, I heard when I'll be practicing enough I can moderate some things or even show it to somebody.''

,,Right, we can practice together now,'' Delia smiled reaching for Winnie's hand.

 _Okay, I'm prepared now._

 _Suddenly a picture of screaming Cordelia came up in her mind, and it flipped to screaming Fiona…such an moving picture of daughter and mother…_

,,Oh Goodness !'' Winnie breathed as she was getting use to her visions, because they were not shaking with her already as she practiced and _touched_ everybody as Fiona said.

,,You saw how I was blinded ?''

,,Yes…''

,,It was just guess because of your gasp…I saw how you transformed your sister from that cat to…your sister, you're good, you have a great gift,'' Cordelia nodded.

,,Thanks.''

* * *

,,Nobody will tell Fiona anything !'' Zoe said firmly and Winnie heard them in kitchen since she spent all afternoon with Delia.

,,Hi, who are you ?'' Winnie smiled, stepping into kitchen.

,,Misty Day, and you somebody with veeeery positive vibes….I think the only positive vibes in this house are coming just from you and something little upstairs,'' blonde girl chuckled at her.

,,That's my little sister, yeah. Wait you are that witch who was burned because of her gift of Resurrection ?''

,,Right…and I'm back, who will drive me home ?''

,,You don't want to stay here ?'' Zoe asked.

,,No, I don't like it here…I want my swamp, and my garden,'' Misty explained.

,,Okay, we have to look after Madison until she get better-''

,,-Mad-Madison ?'' Winnie gasped.

,,Yes I brought her back to life, that's why I was here, bye,'' Misty quickly waved before she left.

,,And where is Madison ?''

,,In my room, come !'' Zoe encouraged girls.

They went to Zoe's room finding already wake Madison.

,,I had an accident ?'' Madison dully asked.

,,Drink this, ginger is good for your stomach,'' Zoe handed her a bottle. Madison gulped few times before gagging it out.

,,Do you know who you are ?'' Queenie had a good question.

,,Madison Montgomery , I take 7 millions for movie and have two awards from teen choice-''

,,-You were dead ! We brought you back !'' Zoe was quick.

,,What do you remember as the last ?'' Queenie continued.

Winnie was also curious.

,,Red…and then I blacked out…'' Madison thought for a moment.

,,Have you seen a bright light ?'' Nan uttered.

,,No, there is nothing on the other side…just black…forever !''

They heard a loud scream from Cordelia's room they rushed to her but she was locked and immediately they heard jazz music.

,,The Axe Man !'' girls gasped.

,,You freed him ?'' Queenie accused.

,,I promised to him, I lied !'' Zoe ran downstairs and into library girls following her ,hearing Cordelia's screams and shouts and some rustling.

Zoe searched for some book in library, when Winnie came in the room Zoe was already holding some black book and when she put it on the table, it opened on some side by itself.

,,Come, take my hands-'' Zoe grabbed girls by their hands and they closed the circle. Zoe read something from book and suddenly everything silenced and all candles in library lit by themselves.

Girls rushed back to Cordelia, her doors were already unlocked and they rushed inside to comfort her, she was under protection now, even when she was still screaming and crying.


	7. The Sacred Taking

_A.N.: How accurate name for this chapter…oh and for you to know, that I'm a real human being even when I'm optimist , I cried hardly during writing last chapter so…I CAN feel ! And I can feel more than just boiling between my thighs…I can feel lot more than that ! But next chapter will be…well…okay just be surprised :D I love to write about sex so…who would not :D honestly…oh and I changed the original storyline, so Luke and Joan's relationship is a bit better and NO COMET ENEMA OKAY ! Here is Joan NOT cruel :D but still pious ….but now enjoy this chapter , love you for reading and for reviews ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Next day Winnie was literally avoiding Madison. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to see her. She listened to the CD which _Luke_ gave her. Practising with Liz her transmutation, and her own Inner Eye. But most of all, all day long persuading herself to _go_ in Ramsey's house and see Luke.

,,Fine…it's…it's okay, I can do it,'' Winnie breathed, sitting on her bed.

,,Don't…you would be a lovely couple !'' Liz said dreamily.

,,I have to, and don't talk about it, what if Nan hears your thoughts ! I-I really have to…'' Winnie stood up from bed, determined and she walked out of her room and straightly downstairs and out of the house, out of Academy and to Ramsey's holding.

Another deep breath and she pressed the door bell.

Waiting…

Doors opened and Joan greeted her with a quite big smile on her face, probably from the relief that she wasn't Nan.

,,Good day Mrs. Rams-''

,,-Joan, and good day to you too Winnie,'' Joan nodded showing her to come inside the house.

,,Why in black today ?'' Joan asked surprised.

,,Well, trying something new…'' Winnie smiled, lying, she didn't want Joan to know, that the purpose of her black dress with white dots is completely different, since she was acquainted about death of her mother. ,,And Luke is ?''

,,Luke is upstairs, in bed , and he's not sleeping I'm certain, go there if you want, but don't be late !'' she joked slightly.

,,Thank you,'' Winnie smiled politely, but in her mind she was raging from desperate need to get out. To turn back and run away and rather not tell anything, but she _had to_ do, what she was going to do.

She walked upstairs, confused, which doors are from Luke's room.

Since Joan was still watching her , and she understood, Winnie doesn't know , she quickly responded ,,first on the left , darling !'' and Winnie gave her a smile, walking to first doors on her left.

Knocking first. She hated when somebody rushed into her own room without knocking or warning. She loved surprises , but she hated when somebody invaded her room without her knowing or asking her to come in.

When she didn't hear anything she slightly open his doors ,,can I come in ? It's me Winnie…''

,,Winnie…come !''

,,How are you, warrior ?'' she smiled when she closed the door and walked to him.

,,Much better now, sit…'' Luke pleaded, smiling.

Winnie hesitated for a moment, but then she sat down looking at him.

,,I wanted to talk to you, your Mom said you wanted to see me-''

,,-Yes, to talk to you too, but ladies first,'' Luke smiled politely.

,,Thank you, I…'' she took a deep breath and felt how a lump in her throat start forming ,,…don't want to see you…ever…again.''

,,Wh-what-why's that ?'' Luke stared at her shocked.

She was so surpassing herself to not cry or do any foolishness.

,,You're nice, you're polite, you're cute, but I don't like you…you're ve-very annoying and-and-''

,,What are you saying Winifred ?''

,,I'm saying, that I don't want to see you again. Stay where you are and I will stay where I belong. In Coven in Academy…''

 _That will be better…_

,,Nan deserve your attention more than I…I-I-Luke…I _hate_ you-'' she stood up walking away, slowly stepping back to doors.

,,Winifred no ! I-I wanted to say something completely different ! You can't do this to me...you what ?''

,,You _heard_ …I _hate_ you, I don't want to be here , I don't want to see you , I-Good bye, Luke-'' she quickly turned, tears already filled her eyes and she rushed down , passing surprised Joan and leaving their house.

 _I had to, I had to, I had to, I had to, I had to !_

Not daring to look back she leaved their holding hearing Luke rushing downstairs and she speeded up and literally ran in the Academy to prevent him, seeing her.

She absolutely couldn't look in his eyes after _this_.

,,What happened ?!'' Joan was shocked when Luke rushed downstairs as Winnie disappeared behind closed main doors.

,,I-I don't know…''

Winifred rushed in the living room in Academy with her red cheeks and tears all over them, still flowing from her eyes , she opened a small box and several cigarettes showed up , circling the box. She reached for one…she hesitated, and then she took all of them.

 _Fuck everything !_

She grabbed a lighter and run upstairs and to her own room, passing Liz , who was wallowing on bed, and walked on her balcony.

 _Shit , I have to change my room !_ she thought after seeing Luke's window.

She cried hardly, putting all cigarettes on balcony table beside an ashtray-why the hell was in every room an ashtray?- and sitting down on chair. She put the butt in her mouth and lit it.

,,What do you think you are doing ?!'' Liz rushed to her, nearly yelling.

,,I don't know…I don't know anything anymore !'' Winnie choked a bit after her sentence as she took a drag from cigarette.

,,You know ! You never smoke…Win, are you sure of what you're-''

,,This is the only thing of which I'm sure…'' she cried, whimpering and looking in Lizi's chocolate brown eyes. ,,Darling…what's wrong with me for the bloody-''

,,You're in love !'' Eliz smiled taking both Winnie's cheeks in her small hands. ,,And also sad and blaming yourself for _being in love_ instead of thinking of M..M…Mom, and you want to be a good person and good friend as you like Nan , AND good sister, and I can assure you, you are doing for me so much I could not wish for better sister than you ! You're the best sis !'' Liz smiled and tears sparkled in her eyes as she cupped Winnie's cheeks with her really little hands.

,,I was always certain of myself and now look at me…'' she was absolutely broken and sad and desperately trying to pretend she meant what she said to Luke.

,,Win…Win look at me, you've got me, and I won't let you to ruin your life just because of _him_ , okay,'' Liz smiled sitting in Winifred's lap. ,,You will destroy your life, your lungs and your voice-who would sing to me for God's sake !''

,,…right,'' Winnie smiled weakly to Lizi's smirk and put down the cigarette.

,,I will help you if you want…not think of him ? No problem, let's go practice , pleaaaaase !'' Liz pleaded smiling and tugging Winifred inside the room.

,,What a great idea,'' Winifred laughed at her eager sister.

* * *

,,Bitch !''

,,She's not Mom !''

,,Oh, but she is, when she told you she hate you, and then foully left…good she left, I don't want to see her, she's the biggest of disappointment of mine…'' Joan slowly wiped the rest of peroxide , with which she cleaned Luke's wound.

,,No, I don't believe it, I have to see her again, I have to talk with her, I'll go there-''

,,-Oh no, you won't, I won't let you my boy !'' she threw her hands around his waist, when he turned to her, and hugged him tightly.

,,I have to-''

,,-Out of a question. You need to heal that wound, which is still open, so you will stay at home…''

Luke sighed and hugged her back ,,alright, but only because it's you Mom,'' he kissed her hair in her bun.

* * *

,,To lose Queenie was the biggest failure, _my failure_ , but from now on, she's _dead_ for me…and nobody else will leave, I swear ! Back to our plan-'' Cordelia said firmly to girls. Madison, Zoe, Nan, Winnie and now also Eliz sitting in front of her, listening.

Door bell sounded.

,,Fiona have to die soon !'' Zoe uttered.

 _Die ?! What the fuck they are talking about ? What a lot of things I have missed ?!_

,,Our plan can't have defects ! With failure it becomes a suicide mission,'' Delia nearly hissed and doorbell sounded again. ,,Where the hell is Spalding ? Delphine ?!''

,,I'll go there,'' Zoe stood up.

,,What the hell happened to all stuff in this house ?!''

,,Why they want to kill Fiona ?'' Winifred whispered to Nan.

,,Because she killed Madison, because she thought she was the next Supreme, and if she found, that one of _us_ is next…she will kill even her !'' Nan responded whispering. Winifred's mouth slightly opened in shock. She quickly shook it off her mind and get a grip.

All girls stood up and helped Delia downstairs.

It was Misty who so desperately tried to get inside the Academy. She was attacked by witch hunter and Coven became even her haven…and somebody's else.

All girls with Delia walked slowly in their greenhouse.

,,Hello ?'' Delia asked. ,,Don't be afraid, you're among friends…''

,,I'm certain I am Cordelia…of course if Fiona hasn't come with you,'' Myrthle Snow walked to blind Delia.

,,Myrtie !'' Liz yelled with delight, rushing to her.

,,Oh come here sweetheart, it's so long I haven't seen you !'' Myrtle sighed, hugging little girl.

,,Myrthle, Oh my God, I thought I won't you see ever again,'' Delia breathed delighted too.

,,Poor choice of words darling, but in this case it's maybe better,'' Myrthle hugged Cordelia as well.

,,Auntie, but I saw you burning up-I-Myrthle !'' Winnie collapsed to her arms too, overwhelmed by her feeling in those two days, thinking she couldn't take more. She didn't know, what's waiting ahead.

,,What has _she_ done to you ?'' Myrthle asked, stroking Delia's cheek.

,,I lost my eyes, you were burned on stake, and our own Supreme killed one of hers…I'm afraid Coven is having bad times-''

,,Yes , or maybe the best ! Gift of Resurrection is the hardest of Seven Wonders, those of us , who were brought back, are here because of only one person here-Misty Day-look our next Supreme !'' Myrthle showed her hand to surprised Misty.

* * *

,,I feel like a queen,'' Misty grinned when Myrthle gave her a red robe as she gave to the rest of girls.

,,How could these stinking clothes help us to get rid of Fiona ?!'' Madison seemed impatient.

,,Traditions Madi, it's called Traditions,'' Winifred smirked, dressing to red robe and watching Liz how she was spinning around and making the robe spin too.

,,Right, it's ceremony of The Sacred Taking which will allow rise of our new Supreme,'' Delia explained.

,,Are we sure, it will be Misty ?'' Zoe asked.

,,I'm certain of her power, she brought to life more people than Jesus Christ,'' Myrthle smiled.

,,Don't take Jesus name in vain !'' Liz managed to say sooner than Winnie.

,,I know darling, I was just joking, can't I ?'' Myrthle chuckled and Eliz grinned at her.

,,Disappointed Zoe ? You thought it will be you ?'' Madison smirked triumphantly.

,,Well, you are not, because when Fiona cut your throat...you _died_!'' Zoe said mockingly.

,,It could be any of us !'' Nan said optimistically.

,,Right,'' Winnie smiled.

,,I don't think so ! It's obvious,'' Madison smirked again.

,,What do you mean by this ?!'' Nan snarled.

,,Become The Supreme is not pride !'' Delia calmed girls down. ,,It's not a gift, but burden, how many of these women lived happy life ? They had power, but with it a big responsibility to Coven. All of them bend over this press…except my Mother, who ran from it…'' Delia pointed at Paintings on the walls, and her last words disappearing in silence.

,,Can I say something ? I don't want to be this Supreme…'' Misty quickly responded to Delia's monologue.

,,Nobody choose this…after Fiona dies, whether one it may be, she will become Supreme,'' Delia ended.

Girls connected their hands and started in ritual.

Blowing in each other's mouth, cutting in index finger, where Liz slightly hissed, but still did it, and connected their fingers and then their hands as Cordelia explained the ritual and its origin.

,,Okay, seriously nobody can see, that selfish narcissistic bitch won't sacrifice to this Coven ?'' Madison mostly gave up.

,,When we push her !'' Delia added.

* * *

Girls were waiting on stairs for Madison who was _pushing_ Fiona by her performance of bringing herself back to life as a _new Supreme_.

,,So, how was by Luke, you were there today, but so shortly…something happened ?'' Nan slowly asked Winifred, who was staring into space, beside her almost sleeping sister.

,,What ?'' she asked , since she didn't listen to Nan.

,,I asked how was by Luke ?'' Nan smiled, knowing of Winnie's grief about her Mother.

,,Oh, good. But I won't go there…it seems like Joan don't want even _me_ there, it'll be better-''

,,-Bullshit, tomorrow we will go there together, you'll see she'll let us to see him,'' Nan nodded smiling ,,it will raise your mood, I'm sure.''

 _No-no-no-no-no_

,,No I'm certain it will…'' Nan petted Winnie's arm.

,,How did it go ?'' Zoe asked to coming Madison.

,,Perfect, she believes I'm the next Supreme,'' Madison smirked winningly.

,,Why it could not be me ?'' Nan asked.

,,Because you don't have style and your armpit smells like fish fingers,'' Madison laughed.

,,Who thinks I could be ?'' Nan asked staring at girls, and leaving Winnie since she was away in her thoughts again, and Liz already sleeping.

Misty was just quiet, not thinking about anything rather and Zoe silently looked at Nan.

,,Kiss my ass !'' Nan snarled walking away and out of the Academy.

,,Nan !'' Zoe managed to say before Nan completely left.

The loud sound of closing doors _waked_ Winnie from her thoughts.

,,Wha-what happened ? Where did Nan go ? I wasn't paying attention…'' Winifred get a grip.

,,She left to Mr. Sweet I suppose, and you should be more on ground instead of in clouds, tell me, you look like you're in love, who is that lucky boy ?'' Madison grinned.

,,I'm not thinking about boy Madison, you know , people could be thinking of something else than sex !'' Winifred smirked surprised that Madison was talking to her like she wanted to become a friend.

,,Than about what ? Fingering ?'' Madison laughed, sitting down beside Winifred.

,,No, about my Mother's death…'' Winifred made a death silence across the hall again and Madison mouth widely opened.

,,I'm so sorry for you, I can feel that you're sad girl,'' Misty smiled and tried to comfort her.

,,Thanks, the only one who left me is my little _precious_ here,'' she brushed Lizi's curls off her face. ,,And our dad, who is still in prison…''

,,Sorry…I didn't know I…'' Madison was choking out of her, instead of smirking.

,,We are with you Winnie, I'm sorry,'' Zoe smiled.

,,It's okay…but Nan is gone too long…will you please take care for Liz for a moment, please ?'' Winifred pleaded.

,,I hate kids !'' Madison shook with her head.

,,I'm not surprised…'' Winifred smirked in response to Madison's quick avoiding.

,,I'll take care of her,'' Myrthle smiled downstairs.

,,Thank you,'' Winifred smiled slowly, gently raising her sister to standing position, she was still partly sleeping, but Winifred walked her carefully down and let her go to living room with Myrthle.

,,Don't you want something for grief, darling ? I know about your mother, and I'm so sorry for that,'' she smiled, taking Liz, and walking with her to sofa.

,,No,no, thanks…we can talk after I get back with Nan,'' Winifred nodded, and rushed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile.

,,Luke ?'' Nan stepped upstairs and to Luke's room. He was sweetly sleeping until Nan woke him up.

,,Nan ?'' he muttered sleepily.

As Joan heard steps and saw Nan walking in Luke's room, she went downstairs and to her living room reaching for phone. She didn't mind if Nan would come during day, but this was too much ! After ten, and without asking, door bell or knocking ? Absolutely not, she will call police ! Enough of this charade !

,,Luke, please, come with me, I want to escape with you, far away, please…'' Nan pleaded beside Luke's bed.

,,And will you take me under your _protection_?'' he asked, because this was his only chance to get in Academy to see Winifred and to talk with her.

,,Yes…lets go, let me take some things in Academy and then just leave with me,'' Nan nodded.

,,Yes,'' Luke nearly jumped off his bed and reached for his sweatshirt and pants and boots. He put it on his pajamas, and followed Nan downstairs.

,,Yes exactly, there is an _intruder_ in my house, she's aimed, dangerous,'' Joan start ruining Luke's plan.

,,That's a lie !'' Luke yelled stepping to his mother.

,,You pushed the envelope, by coming into my house after this hour and walking away with my boy !'' Joan shouted at Nan.

,,Let her be !'' Luke hissed, trying to calm his mother down. ,,We are _leaving_ -'' he tried to indicate to his mother he didn't mean it ,,-and you can't stop us !''

,,The _hell_ I can't, I'm your mother, I made you and I can _un_ make you !'' was the last what Joan said, because in several seconds a little red dot appeared on her stomach and sound of a gun spread across the house. Luke's world spinned around and he was like falling from a very high tower.

Another shot and his mother fell to ground, few more shots and Luke get a grip.

,,No !'' he shouted when Nan nearly took one shot too, he pushed her to ground and felt a sharp pain on his left temple. He fainted.

,,No ! Luke don't leave me, I'm your Supreme !'' Nan cried hardly.

* * *

 _What the fuck you think you're doing, you go there and Joan will throw you both out, or you will find Nan a Luke-don't think about it…but you have to bring her back to Academy, we need her, you need her…_

Winnie was thinking when she walked out of Academy, but suddenly froze as she saw a car and man inside, shooting in Ramsey's house direction.

 _No !_

And another.

And another.

And then screams and shouts and Luke !

It was too much for her at one moment she fell to ground and fainted as well.

* * *

After while of her black out, she shook with her head, as she heard a police sirens and ambulance. She jumped up and transmutated from Academy's lawn to the street. She saw police officers, so she transmutated more closer to house, and then inside the house finding Nan.

,,Oh my God !'' Winifred gasped when her eyes found dead Joan, lying in her blood and Luke on ambulance carriage. ,,Oh my God, Nan ! Luke !''

,,Yes, I will go with him, Winifred come with us too !'' Nan grabbed her wrist and tugged her with her to ambulance car, meeting Misty and then Fiona on half way.

* * *

,,We should rather go home…'' Winifred soothed crying Nan.

,,No, I'm not gonna leave him !''

,,Fine, but what will we say to Cordelia ?'' Winifred asked stroking Nan's arm and Nan scooted closer to her.

,,We were looking everywhere for you !'' Madison announced when she saw girls sitting in front of one doors in hospital.

,,Nan , Winnie we should go…Cordelia wants you in Academy !'' Zoe explained, pleading.

,,I need to see Luke !'' Nan cried hardly.

,,You haven't seen him, you're here all night !'' Madison sighed.

,,Joan won't let us in, she threw us out right after she get in here, since Misty brought her back,'' Winifred explained to girls, soothing Nan, and herself in thoughts.

,,Bullshit !'' Madison snarled walking inside the room.

Luke was lying in hospital's intensive care. Lying in bed, connected to some tubes and breathing fitfully. Joan absolutely pale watching him, stroking his palm, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from crying too, when she turned to intruders.

,,Luke ?'' Nan said worriedly.

,,Who allowed you to get in ? Go away unless I call security !'' Joan stood up walking dangerously to girls.

,,She wants to just see him,'' Zoe announced.

,,Out of a question ! You brought darkness in my house, because of you is my son in coma !'' Joan hardly accused watching Nan.

,,Luke says , calm. Down. And don't have a fit like last summer,'' Nan said slowly and Winnie looked at her surprised.

,,When did he told you this ?''

,,Now !''

,,…..I don't believe you, you're liar…or lunatic !'' Joan uttered.

,,No bitch she is clairvoyant ! We are witches if you still don't get it !'' Madison announced.

,,Yes, she's setting things on fire, Zoe is special kind , Nan clairvoyant and I _saw_ some parts of your life by my Inner Eye…'' Winifred specified.

Joan thought for a moment ,,Which parts ?''

,,Don't bother now,'' Winifred shook with her head to forget about it, making Joan even more nervous.

,,Was it that migraine you get when you-''

,,-Yes,'' Winifred nodded squeezing her eyes tightly.

,,Oh Lord !'' Joan gasped.

,,What have you seen ?'' Madison asked curiously.

,,You don't want to know,'' Winnie shook with her head once again ,,it's not important now, Nan talks with your son !''

,,I don't believe it…you're mocking my grief,'' Joan whimpered.

,,I know how it feels like, my mother died two months ago and I get known about it yesterday, you know how _I feel_ now…that's why that black, see Nan just wanted to see him, and to help you-''

,,He wants you to sing that song as before…A Closer Walk ? When he was eight and he broke his arm,'' Nan said what Luke said to her.

Joan opened her mouth in shock from several things.

,,Come she don't deserve your help Nan,'' Zoe tugged her arm and walked with girls to doors.

Joan turned to Luke and hesitated before she start slowly singing. Girls watched her as a broken creature who was catching the straw as a last probable hope. Walking closer to God in song made Winifred thing of her granny and her mother, they both left and now she had only her sister and father…

Joan nodded and Nan rushed to her , holding her palm, Joan waved to Winifred too and let her to run to them too. As Winifred touched her she heard Joan singing and saw with her Inner Eye how she sang this song to Luke when he was eight, and Luke was looking even cuter than now.

Joan at the end of her song hugged both girls tightly, crying to their embrace, she let them be with her and with Luke.

* * *

They spent by his bed two more hours, now without Zoe and Madison. Nan was sitting on Luke's left and Winnie on the opposite side, baked away a bit. Pale as the wall behind her, desperately trying to not thing of _anything_ and concentrate to her little sister at home, who is waiting…she should be rather with _her_ , but still she was here and with Luke…

,,He is happy,'' Nan smiled when Joan left for a moment. ,,He wants you to sing him too.''

,,Nan I don't feel to-''

,,-He would be more happy, he knows about your grief too as he heard you now, he says he is sorry for your mother ,and he wants you to feel better too. He wants some song from your CD…seventh ?''

Winifred realized which song was on seventh place as she knew her CD as her own shoes. She hesitated for a while before she closed her eyes and hardly, chokingly start singing.

,, No New Year's Day to celebrate

No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away

No first of spring

No song to sing

In fact here's just another ordinary day…'' Winifred slowly swallowed tears away, to not be suspicious.

,,Go on, yes,'' Nan nodded smiling , petting Luke's arm.

Winnie continued with still closed eyes, more and more tears filling them, and she tried to prevent them rolling away, her voice a bit trembling ,,No April rain

No flowers bloom

No wedding Saturday within the month of June

But what it is, is something true

Made up of these three words _that I must say_ _to you…''_ Winnie hesitated again for a moment and then opened her eyes, tears rolling down as she looked down at Luke and sung clearly.

,,I just called to say _I love you_

I just called to say _how much I care_

I just called to say _I love you_

And I mean it from the _**bottom of my heart…**_ '' and she couldn't take more and stop singing as every next word viciously biting into her soul and to her heart.

,,He is thrilled…and grateful….He's saying he wanted to tell you something when you left their house. He says me to translate-''

Winifred waited in anticipation, and wished for him to say completely different thing than she didn't want to even _dare_ to think of.

,,Wendy-'' Nan started.

 _Wendy, that's how granny called me, and my father…_

,,I wanted to say…for longer time…that I-'' Nan stopped nearly choking.

,,What ?''

,,No…no-no-no…he says…he says he _loves you_ ,'' Nan whimpered looking at him and then at seriously shocked Winifred, even when she expected it a bit.

Nan started crying ,, No, no Luke _I love you !_ Winnie tell him, tell him you don't love him,'' Nan nodded smiling, tears rolling down her eyes. ,,Tell him, you don't love him, and I want to be with him, and he will be with me , right ? Tell him Winnie…''

Winifred opened her mouth several times, but she couldn't…not _now_ , not _again_ , not when it _wasn't_ true.

,,Na-Nan, I'm so sorry, bu-but I…I _do_ love him-''

,,-No !'' Nan cried. ,,No !'' she stood up and ran away, out of the room, crying.

Shocked and scared Joan rushed to room, with some sweets, asking ,,What happened ?!''

,,I-She….Lu-Luke…''

,,What happened to my little boy ?!'' Joan put the sweets on bed, beside Luke's toes, rushing to him and petting his forehead. She calmed down a bit after checking the machines, that said to her, his natural functions are in the same state as when she left the room. ,,What happened to Nan ? Why are you so pale ?''

Winnie was still forming words without any sound, until she finally choked ,,Luke said, he _loves_ me…''

,,Oh… _thank God !''_ Joan sighed in relief sitting down on chair.

,,What ?'' Winifred whimpered, staring at her.

,,He was several days completely away in his mind, still dreaming, and I thought as much he's I love. I just **hoped** , it's not _need_ for Madison, and not love for Nan…I like her, but I _**hoped**_ for _you_ …'' Joan smiled nodding.

,,Dear God in Heavens-why ?!'' Winifred cried hardly.

,,What-what is it, darling ?''

,,Why _You_ left me only with my sister and the fact our father is arrested and then-'' Winifred was looking to ceiling.

,,- _He_ gave you _somebody_ to cling to. _He_ is _forgiving_ , and I know it firsthand. You know, he wanted you to not suffer , but to be _beloved,_ darling,'' Joan nodded smiling at her.

,,How you could know ? Has He forgave you for your _sins…_ and don't act like you don't know of what I'm talking about, since I have Inner Eye and I know them very well from the day I first visited you !'' Winifred cried, tears streaming from her eyes as the previous day, when she get known that her mother died.

,,So it was not migraines,'' Joan grinned.

,,Why are you smiling for Christ ?!''

Joan looked over the room, stood up and stepped to door to close them. Then she went back to Luke and back to caress his palm, sitting down on chair and looking in Winnie's confused , tearful , red eyes.

,,Alright , now listen…'' Joan took a deep breath. ,,Since you _know_ my sins…yes, I killed my husband , he deserved it, but I repented _every single day_ ,'' Joan whispered, swallowing. ,,And yes, I sinned with my son, and as I was shot yesterday, all the time I was dead…I was walking through my hell…I know because Fiona assured me after…and I saw the **real** hell fire and devils, and Denis-my late husband , and it was all tortuous and I thought…this is it-this is what I _deserve_ , and if this is IT…than I can take it no matter what happens…and then after long agonizing and tortuous time I spent there, I found myself in the middle of the dark street, walking to a lamp…bright shinny lamp. And I walked close to it, and during my way, _God_ spoke to me… _He_ said, I was always his worshiper, and faithful Christian, and I didn't deserve such husband like Denis was, and _He_ gave me my son. You don't even know how I relieved , when I found out, _Lord_ is not opposite obscenities, but opposite sin of a murder…the Holy Writ is not all written by true…but I was listening carefully, still. And _He_ told me , _He_ put me through this hell, because of my laps in faith, but _He_ took a pity on me, and set me free, in condition…I won't do any other laps like was _to kill_ , and will be Christian henceforward , and I can be with my son, and I shall wait for the _real love_. And then if I keep my word…I will go to Heavens, when I die…'' Joan silenced after her long story.

Winifred's brow furrowed of thinking.

,,I believe you may went through hell since I'm a Witch, but I don't believe God would forgive you all of this, what you said-''

,,-If you don't believe me, then look, with your second sight,'' Joan smiled and reached for her with her hand.

Winifred looked at her suspiciously through her tears. She reached over Luke's stomach and touched Joan's fingertips and slid in her palm with her own.

 _,,Every human prostrate by Devil, every human being who can go astray , who was seduced by Devil, is_ _ **not**_ _welcomed in my kingdom. And I assure you, I take to me only my faithful children, as you are Joan, and as you were all life…until you killed him. When one of my children does such SIN I won't allow them to rest in peace…but you showed me, proved me your faith and your repenting. I forgive you,'' voice echoed in dark street, as Winifred saw Joan walking on the street, like by her very eyes._

 _,,And Lord. What about my Luke ? What will be with him ?'' Joan asked worriedly._

 _,,He's waiting for you. I sent him to you, that night,'' voice spread across the street._

 _,,You mean-but isn't one of your law –Shall not commit ad-''_

 _,,Adultery…yes, that's warning for devil's children who would wanted to go to Heaven. A lot of facts in Good Book people moderated for themselves. The biggest sin of all is_ _ **murder**_ _.''_

 _,,Ohh…so everything is alright ?''_

 _,,More than-and now go, he need you more than you could know. I'll take you with me, when it's your time…not now. And only if you won't astray again…love your son, love everybody who he loves, and wait for your own love. And enjoy life !''_

 _Then Joan couldn't managed to even nod or agreed and fell into that bright light, like she was falling from a high bridge into the sea. And waked up on police light staring in Misty's eyes._

 _Wait-I want to see more, if she suffered than show me !_

 _And picture switched to Joan chained to stone bed, in her austere dress, half scattered to pieces how she cried and screamed when hellfire was 'washing' over her in painful waves, burning her skin, and Denis coarsely raping her, before a row of little devils, who stood behind him, and four bigger ones beside him, whipping her with fire-whips, burning her skin even more._

 _No-no-no stop !_

Winifred gasped, but not collapsed this time.

She sat down on her chair again, breathing heavily and shaking off her mind pictures that she saw.

,,You are very strong woman !'' Winifred breathed, finally.

,,Thank you…'' Joan smiled, watching her.

,,Alright then, if God exist than why my m-mom-and granny-and father-''

,,Devil, not Lord, but Devil does _this_ and as I said God is forgiving and compassionate, and he gave you somebody to cling to. _He_ gave _us, me and Luke_ to you both, with your little sister. Fiona told me, she is with you in Academy,'' Joan smiled.

Winifred cried with smile in relief, and kneeled in front of bed and humbly thanked to God.

,,You're good Christian, you don't have to be afraid of anything, darling,'' Joan nodded. ,,The only thing I am afraid of now…is Luke's state…''

,,I…I could try something-''

,,What ?''

Winnie remembered what grandma told her, and showed her once. She leaned to Luke, like she wanted to kiss him through those tubes coming from his mouth. She closed her eyes.

 _I can give it a try at least._

Joan watched her in anticipation.

,, _Vitalum Vitalis…''_ Winifred breathed to Luke's mouth whispering, and blowing all air she had in her lungs.

After few seconds Luke gasped sharply.

And Joan gasped as well in shock, covering her open mouth as Winifred nearly collapsed on her chair.

Joan pressed the button above Luke's head to call a nurse.

,,Mo-mom, Winnie ?'' he mumbled through his tube in his mouth, which was until now moderating his breathing.

,,You're a miracle Winifred !'' Joan cried smiling.

,,Love,'' was all Winifred could say before she blacked out again.


	8. The Magical Delights Of Winifred Cork

_A.N.: First note, fucking looong chapter ! :D Okay I just couldn't resist to that name of this chapter :D . Fine some WARNINGS at the beginning : if you don't like obscenities…then skip this chapter after first underline ;-) . It's so loooooong chapter okay :D . I would like to dedicate this chapter to my faithful and biggest reader ;-) you know to who I am talking :3 so enjoy loves ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,She will be alright, it seems she just fainted. We checked her life functions, and she is absolutely all right…but you are as well, like a miracle Luke. Your wound on your temple is almost gone. Incredible,'' doctor breathed as Winifred was listening , but she couldn't open her eyes._

 _She felt her eyelids heavy and her body tired, literally exhausted._

 _,,Alright, I think we write a report and you could leave this afternoon, if you do well,'' doctor said and Winnie could feel happiness in his voice._

 _,,Thank you for everything doctor,'' this voice was Joan's._

 _Sound of steps of two or three people, probably nurses, and closing doors._

 _Silence._

 _,,Mom-''_

 _,,-Shh, don't say anything, rest you need it Luke. You've been in really bad state…'' Joan soothed quietly._

 _,,I'm okay, I feel okay…but…look at her-''_

 _,,I know, she has done for you a big favor, she healed you miraculously, she deserves rest as well,'' Joan was probably smiling as her voice was bland and sound contented, and relieved._

 _,,Mom, you know I love her,'' Luke slowly announced._

 _,,I know , love, and I want you to don't bother about me,'' Joan answered._

 _,,But I don't know if she loves me…remember, she said she hates me-''_

 _,,-remember how you were avoiding me the whole half year after –well-I killed your father…remember , you couldn't be with me in one room for longer than five minutes ?'' Joan asked._

 _,,…yes,'' Luke agreed._

 _,,Remember why you were avoiding me ?'' Joan giggled a bit._

 _,,Yes mom…I just couldn't bare your presence since we were alone in one house and-and I wanted you so long before father died-and then…then…''_

 _,,Then you came to my room that night. So moral of why I'm telling this to you is ?''_

 _,,That she said she hates me, just because she loves me ?'' Luke breathed._

 _,,Yes darling. I think, as Nan loves you, Winifred just didn't want to be a bad friend to her and that's why she blocked out herself…''_

 _Winifred was half shocked of what was going on in room where she was lying on her chair, but still she couldn't open her eyes even when she tried so hard. But half she was happy , that Luke really said he loves her and Joan seemed to be alright with it._

 _,,I hope she will wake soon, I want to tell her myself-''_

 _,,Hold on, she will,'' Joan seemed to smile again in her voice._

 _For two minutes there were deadly silence in room, before Luke broke it._

 _,,God showed me how you-you…''_

 _,,Yes,'' Joan said._

 _,,And why. Father was unbearable when he was with you, and what more he was cheating on you, I felt pity for you. Then you committed his death and I saw your hell, when they shot you…and I heard what you said to Winnie…I'm happy, we are both alive,'' Luke noted._

 _,,Me too, my boy-''_

 _,,-And I still do love you…''_

 _,,I know,'' Joan nodded._

 _,,But I want to be with Winifred as well.''_

 _,,Don't worry, darling, now rest,'' Joan ended this conversation._

 _Winifred was confused, but she had to admit she loved Luke too much, so she didn't care._

 _She heard nothing for a long time. She fell really asleep. Sound of opening door waked her again. Her yes fluttered but she kept them closed._

 _,,What the hell have you done to my girl ?'' Fiona's voice slashed the room._

 _,,Shh-or you'll wake Luke-'' Joan hissed but vainly._

 _,,I'm already up, Mother,'' Luke chuckled a bit._

 _,,Fine then I'm asking again, what have you done to Winifred ?!'' Fiona smirked , probably looking at Winnie. She could ''see her'' standing there with smirk on her face and crossed arms._

 _,,She healed Luke. But from that moment she's completely gone, she fainted I guess. But it's so long since this happened…I'm seriously worrying about her now-'' Joan uttered._

 _,,How she healed him ?'' Fiona continued in questioning._

 _Winifred remembered on what Nan said. If Fiona finds somebody with stronger power, she will kill her as New Supreme…_

,,-Fi-Fiona ?'' Winifred slowly opened her eyes. To avoid Joan's answer.

,,Oh thank dear Lord !'' Joan sighed loudly.

,,Winnie,'' Luke smiled. Oh how glad she was , she could see him smiling.

,,Seems like Sleeping Beauty have just woke up !'' Fiona laughed with crossed arms on her chest, just like Winnie guessed.

,,I-I was tired. How long I was sleeping,'' Winifred tried to cover her faint by sleep.

,,More than ten hours !'' Joan nodded.

,,I'm so glad you woke up. Winnie I need to tell you…I love you,'' Luke said quickly, still smiling at her.

,,Me too,'' Winifred repaid his smile before Fiona interrupted them.

,,Okay you lovebirds , I'm really sorry to say this, but it's time to go home. Get up Winnie !''

,,No, wait !'' Luke protested and Joan just watched Fiona with confusion and suspicion.

,,Oh don't be afraid loverboy, she will visit you soon I promise. And what more you'll be at home as I heard from doctors, so,'' Fiona winked tugging Winifred up from chair. ,,Your little sister need you, but If I were you, I'd rather avoid Nan…''Fiona nodded, her face serious. Winifred immediately caught her arm as her legs were totally weak, but she walked it up after few steps.

,,Oh, and Joan, I will stop by too,'' Fiona winked again, before she left with any other words or giving chance to Winnie to say at least good bye.

,,We need you at home, you can have sweet talks with him after. Now it's important to have you in Academy…since you resurrected him,'' Fiona smirked.

,,Please don't kill me,'' Winifred whispered as they were stepping into elevator.

,,What ?! Are you totally mad or they gave you some pills in here ?'' Fiona laughed when doors closed.

,,I know Cordelia wanted to kill you that night and I know why…''

,,Then tell me why ?'' Fiona still grinning at her.

,,Because if you find a new potential Supreme you'll kill her-''

,,-First, you know damn well that with Madison _that_ was an _accident_ and for the second place-if I want to kill somebody, then it's Cordelia , not you , I really fancy you ! You'd be better daughter than her…at least you wouldn't bring Witch hunter in family !'' Fiona growled through her teeth watching doors of elevator.

,,What ?!''

,,Yes, but about this later…What I wanted to say is, I won't kill you because I like you too much for killing you,'' Fiona winked smilingly.

The rest of the day Winifred was practicing with Liz, and seriously avoiding Nan. She also saw Ramsey's car arriving and Luke walking at home with his mother, he was quite happy and healthy. Which made Winifred happy too.

* * *

Joan rushed to main doors as she heard doorbell.

,,Fiona, come in. I need to talk with you,'' Joan immediately tugged her neighbor inside the house after she saw her.

Fiona smiled and let Joan literally push her inside.

,,Jesus, you don't know how I feel after today !'' Fiona smirked and grabbed Joan's waist , scooting her closer before she kissed her.

,,Bad day ?'' Joan muttered in Fiona's mouth, her tongue twisting with blonde's.

,,The worst !'' Fiona laughed, petting Christian's sides, as Joan threw her hands around Fiona's neck.

,,I wanted to talk to you. As you said, after bringing me back with that blond girl…and as God said. I decided to _**live**_ _more_ than I was !'' Joan breathed to Fiona's ear, when blonde's lips trailed along her neck, scooping to her earlobe, drawing it between her lips and sucking lightly.

,,What a great decision,'' Fiona smirked into Joan's neck.

,,And I decided to let go of Luke-''

,,-No way…why ?'' Fiona sucked teasingly her skin on the side of Joan's neck.

,,Because Luke love Winnie and I'm happy for them…but before I let him be with her, I wanted to…'' Joan was cut off in her thought, moaning when Fiona bit into her revealed shoulder.

,,Wanted to what ?'' Fiona raised her head, looking in Joan's soft brown eyes with smile.

,,I-I-''

,,Joanie , when he wants to be with Winnie, he will be with her, but it doesn't mean you can't be with him anymore…and I know of what you were thinking of, when you said you _wanted_ _to,''_ Fiona raised her brows seductively. Joan grinned leaning closer to kiss witch.

,,Let's go then,'' Joan slowly turned to stairs and walked up with Fiona following her. ,,Hold on for a minute…''

Joan slowly entered Luke's room ,,Darling ?''

,,Yes , mom ?'' Luke was already lying in his bed and half looking out of his window into darkness, where the only light was in Winnie's balcony.

Joan smiled, stepping closer to him, leaving doors open. She sat beside him on bed and started.

,,Love, I've been thinking, and I decided to live more in the moment, and enjoy it…''

,,Yes ?'' Luke was watching her.

,,And I want you to be with Winifred, but…before you do something sudden. I wanted to be with you for the last time-''

,,-Last time ? Why ?''

,,You don't want to-''

,,-I want you still…''

,,Alright, then, would you like to try…something new ?'' Joan smiled weakly, her fingertips trailing up and down on his forearm.

,,And what ?'' Luke smiled, leaning to Joan, kissing her. She saw his eyes closing and she waved at the doors, and Fiona walked in as she saw her sign.

,,Mrs. Goode ?'' Luke breathed when he opened his eyes and watched Fiona sitting down on the opposite side of his bed, reaching for his arm as Joan was still caressing the other.

,,Would you take me for a _ride_ young gentleman ?'' Fiona smiled, looking at him and then at grinning Joan.

After while of thinking Luke finally smiled and deliriously nodded. Joan looked at grinning Fiona and they both leaned down to Luke.

* * *

,, 'Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your...

...eyes,'' Winifred sung in the shower, after quite long day. But she was glad she didn't have to resist her feelings and hide them. Her hands trailed from her face splashing water down, her palms caressing her shoulders and down to her chest.

,, He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself…''

She stopped the water, and stopped dreaming. Reaching for towel and stepping out of shower, releasing her hair from her bun, as she didn't want to wash her hair. Her dry locks fell down to her shoulders. She walked into her room singing, opening her wardrobe and searching for some nightgown, because she didn't want to sleep in her shirt again.

,, What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

I was looking into your, your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your ey-Aaah !'' she screeched when she turned to her bed, finding out she's not alone in her room…well she wasn't, but she expected Liz on her bed, instead there was Fiona and Joan, smiling at her, literally grinning. She dropped her nightgown in the shock.

,,You want to startle me to death ?!'' Winifred nearly yelled, clutching her towel tighter to her breasts.

,,No, you can be calm, that's not why we are here,'' Fiona stood up and Joan as well. Stepping to her.

,,Then what are you doing here ?'' Winifred picked her nightie from ground suddenly staring right into Fiona's eyes. Without any warning, Fiona held her both cheeks to keep her on place and kissed her as the night when she arrived.

,,Mm-nmnnn !'' Winnie mumbled to Fiona's mouth in shock.

She quickly backed away, but Fiona followed her.

,,What the hell ?! No , stand back !'' Winnie reached her hand in front of her to stop Fiona, but failingly. Fiona pressed to her hand.

 _,,We'll make you scream , darling !'' picture of Fiona , kissing all over her bare breasts ._

,,No ! No I won't let _this_ happen !'' Winnie desperately tried to push Fiona away.

But she just leaned closer, grabbing her waist with wet towel.

,,Really ? But you seemed to like it when I kissed you first time,'' Fiona accused smilingly and Winifred heard Joan's giggle.

,,No, I-No ! Where is Eliz ?'' Winnie was looking all over the room to avoid another kiss.

,,With your precious auntie Myrthle, come on Winnie, you'll enjoy it, believe me-'' Fiona pressed a light kiss to Winnie's neck as she tried to turn completely away.

,,I'm confused enough, please stop it ! I-I love your son, do with her _something_ !'' Winifred hopelessly turned at Joan.

,,We know, we just wanted you to be prepared a bit, he's a strong boy, we know,'' Fiona answered instead of Joan, kissing her way on Winnie's jaw line and Winnie's eyes fluttered and her knees get weaker. Fiona waved at Joan when she sucked at her neck, afraid of Winnie's fall. And as she expected in few seconds Winnie's legs gave away completely.

,,No…'' was her only whisper, when she collapsed to their arms.

,,No ?'' Fiona raised her head from her neck.

,,No !'' Winnie grabbed fistful of blonde's hair and pushed her back to her neck.

,,I thought as much…come,'' Fiona teased , nipping her flesh with her lips, and with Joan's help they led her to her own bed.

They sat her down on bed ,Fiona sitting beside her while Joan kneeled in front of her.

,,No , I really can't I-,'' Winifred shook with her head and get a grip.

,,You will enjoy it I promise,'' Joan finally spoke up, kissing lightly Winifred's knee.

,,I-please,'' Winnie still shaking with her head.

,,You don't want this ?'' Fiona shifted behind her and stroked her arms up and down.

Winifred eyes closed again and she muttered half away, half still holding Joan away from her lap and clutching her towel to her body ,,I don't know what I want…''

,,Let's find out, then…'' Fiona cling with her lips to Winnie's neck again, sucking teasingly , she was awarded by loud moan that bubbled up Winnie's throat, she didn't know she was holding. Fiona pointed at the door with her index finger, not leaving young girl's neck, and doors locked.

,,Ho-how long you are-Ammm –waiting here ?'' Winnie moaned again when Fiona circled her waist with her hands and gently bit in her neck.

,,Not long,'' Joan brushed her nails down Winnie's calves.

,,Half of your _singing performance_ in shower,'' Fiona smirked and slowly tugged to open her towel, revealing Winnie's body and holding her hand.

,,Fiona-''

,,-Shh, I know your _desire_ to kiss me, you can't hide it from me, remember, I'm still Supreme-you can't hide anything from me,'' Fiona licked lightly with the tip of her tongue up girl's neck and to her earlobe, grazing it with her teeth.

,, _Ohh-_ '' Winnie breathed, letting Joan completely tug her towel away, tossing it to floor. Joan's lips clinging to Winnie's bare thighs.

,,Thi-this is…too much for me,'' Winnie let out another breath, her eyes closed as she let them caress her body.

,,We haven't even started, yet,'' Fiona teased, trailing her manicured nails down Winnie's stomach.

,,But , we will continue only if you allow us,'' Joan kissed her knee.

They suddenly froze where they were, waiting for Winnie's answer. Her eyes still closed as she dully swallowed.

,,Yes…'' Winifred nodded, leaning her back to Fiona and turning her head to her.

,,Really ?'' Fiona looked in her eyes when she finally opened them.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded weakly, and shyly.

,,Are you nervous ?'' Fiona asked her smiling , petting her stomach.

She managed just nod.

,,It's your first time ?'' Joan asked looking up at her.

,,Yes,'' her voice nothing more than whisper.

,,You're a virgin !'' Fiona smiled receiving another quick nod, Winnie was so embarrassed suddenly, her cheeks glowing red. ,,That's wonderful…more reason to _prepare_ you, darling-'' Fiona caressed her sides up and down slowly.

Winnie couldn't bare this much sudden attention and her seriously _desperate_ desire to feel this pleasure, she leaned to Fiona and kissed her shyly. But Fiona removed one her hand of girl's waist and held her neck, deepening the kiss, letting Winnie's tongue to explore fully her mouth.

Joan gently spread her knees and moved between them when Fiona leaned down on bed with still a bit twitching Winnie.

,,You've arranged this on me ?'' she accused, when Fiona start kissing her cheeks all over and Joan did the same with her lower stomach.

 _,,_ Mhmm,'' they hummed as one.

,,Is there something I should know, befo-Ohh-re-'' Winnie moaned louder when Joan's kissed dipped lower between her spread legs.

,,And what would you like to know ?'' Fiona chuckled, licking down her neck.

,,I don't know-'' Winnie gasped when Joan closed her lips on her clit when she found it.

,,Well, Luke is very nice, strong, tight , eager boy-'' Fiona left wet trail with her hot, open mouthed kisses to her bosom, descending on her erected nipple.

,,Wa-Ahh-it what ?!'' Winnie's eyes suddenly open. ,,Don't tell me you-he-''

,,-was the first,'' Joan continued, kissing her inner thigh.

Winnie wanted to back away, but it was too late for her, and she was diving in pleasure.

 _Eventually…it's not that bad-_

,,And it will be just better,'' Fiona promised, her tongue swirling around her nipple as Joan continued kissing up her belly and to Fiona. Both meeting between Winnie's breasts, they kissed and Winnie's body suddenly cried of loss of contact. As they knew each other , Joan slowly by her own accord unzipped blonde's dress while Fiona tugged brunette's dress over her head.

And just like that they in a second lied with Winnie naked on bed, pulling her up to let her head rest in pillows.

She couldn't believe it, but she wanted them to continue. To feel them. To touch them.

,,Relax,'' Fiona ordered whispering to her ear as they covered them all with sheets. ,,Leave everything on us,'' she smiled winking down at her. She nodded.

Fiona's right and Joan's left hand petting up her inner thighs, gently spreading her legs. As Joan agreed about Winnie with Fiona, they just wanted to try her, what she can do, no roughness needed.

They both leaned down to girl's breasts, and start teasingly sucking, and nipping and licking, drawing louder and louder moans from Winifred. Their hands meanwhile trailed up her inner thighs, meeting between her legs. She didn't know which one, but one of them start rubbing her clitoris and she gasped through a moan, her hands in each one's hair, pulling them more to her breasts, petting them as they were petting her sides.

,, _God !''_ she whimpered, when Fiona nipped her nipple with her lips and Joan sucked on the other.

And she felt fingers of the other one, still don't know which fingers are whose, but she didn't care much, because as ones rubbed her clit the other's start rubbing her slit.

,, _I-Y-Ohhmmm,Yes-''_ Winnie start slowly being overwhelmed by this delicious pleasure. Her body arching against them as they teased her.

And suddenly one finger start slowly penetrating her, not too deep, not too fast, but surely.

 _And this is how 17 years old girl losing her virginity…_

,,N-mm, we're not going to deprive your virginity, just to try you…and make you feel good honey,'' Fiona smiled against Winnie's nipple and Joan added.

,,To not be surprised when Luke's turn comes,'' she sucked on the swell of Winnie's breast. They weren't too big, but they were big enough for 17 years old girl.

,, _I- Ahhh-Mmm-Mmm-''_ she whimpered closing her eyes when finger start doing slow fluent circles and the other finger still petting her so sensitive clit. ,, _Gosh-I-This is-Oahhh-''_ moaning , her breath labored, she felt how pleasure was fighting its way through her body.

,,You moan good, sweetie, let it out, moan louder, let's just _hear_ even the others except of Nan only,'' Fiona teased and Winifred suddenly realized, if Nan hears, than she's will be probably dead girl tomorrow…but she didn't care.

She moaned and whimpered and her thighs start trembling.

,,Cum Winnie, show us what you can do, cum !'' Joan encouraged, grazing her teeth gently around Winnie's breast as Fiona nipped the other with her lips.

,, _Oh-Oh-Oh-Nnnn-Ah ! Y-hmmm-yes-yes-yes !''_ each additional word a louder more desperate squeak ,, _Ohhh-ye-aaaaah-Oh !''_ Winifred yelped , arching as her thighs rapidly trembled and she felt that blissful release, little stars flowing behind her eyes when she closed them, a silence in her ears for several moments, her breath caught in her throat.

,,That's a good girl,'' Fiona nodded smiling and kissing up to her neck.

,,Perfect,'' Joan approved kissing conversely down to her belly.

But Winnie wanted more, she wanted to make _them_ moan. She swallowed moving her hands down their bodies at once. They looked at each other with smile, when Winnie reached their sex.

,,Well, well, well, it seems like Winnie wants to try something ?'' Fiona smirked, kissing her.

,,Yes,'' she nodded eagerly, grabbing them both gently.

,,Oh !'' Joan gasped.

,,Fine, let's see…'' Fiona rolled to her back, contentedly waiting.

Winnie willingly rolled over her, kissing her neck. Now less shyly then before. She kissed down , slowly taking her time, down her stomach and down slightly below her hair, stopping right there when Fiona whimpered.

,,Why did you stop ?'' she asked a bit dully.

,,Both…'' Winnie breathed looking at Joan. Another look at each other before Joan smiled and laid herself beside Fiona.

Winnie kissed below Joan's belly button and down to her hair as well, kissing around her sex, soft tender kisses spreading across Joan's inner thighs, and then closer and closer , slowly, experimentally at her _heat_ , meanwhile Fiona's and Joan's legs tangled a bit. Joan gasped when Winnie ran her tongue along Joan's slit, tasting the sweet wetness.

,,Win-Ohh ! Please !'' Joan was nodding her lips parting, Fiona took advantage of it and kissed her hotly.

Winifred wasn't neglecting even Fiona, her fingers brushed against her , also wet, sex, her index finger rubbing her gently, while her lips found Joan's clit and closed around it.

,,Yes –Please !'' Joan let out pleading whimper before she caressed fully Fiona's tongue with her own.

,,Winnie !'' Fiona gasped when two slender digits thrusted into her pussy. ,,OH-my God –Winnie !'' Fiona whimpered as Winnie started really fast right away. ,,Yes ! Just-just like that, Uhh-'' Fiona pressed Winnie's fingers down on her, pushing them more deeper and Winnie picked up her pace.

But her tongue still licking slowly, almost tortuously on Joan's clit, rewarding by loud moans and pleads from her. She closed her lips around it again and sucked agonizingly slow, contrasting to rapid pace of her fingers in Fiona's slick heat.

,,Jesus-Yes !''

,,Ohhh-Win !''

She smiled naughtily against Joan's flesh, when she nipped it and sucked at her slit , her tongue flicking up and down rapidly. Her fingers found some spot inside Fiona's walls at which point blonde seriously screeched, closing her eyes. Winnie rubbed that spot receiving louder and louder groan from Fiona and suddenly she felt how her walls clenched around her fingers. She slowed her pace before she stopped completely and pulled them gently out of her. Her tongue still teasing Joan, circling her clit around and around and around and aro-

,,My God !'' Joan arched , grabbing headboard of Winnie's bed, with her right hand, cumming as well.

Winnie kissed up their bodies, alternately, before she laid herself between them.

,,Am I hopeless or not ?'' Winifred smirked contentedly, looking up at ceiling.

,,No way !'' Joan deliriously shook with her head.

,,Absolutely not girl…'' Fiona hardly swallowed.

* * *

After few more rides, Fiona and Joan felt a bit exhausted, and they fell asleep. But Winifred was more and more energized. She slowly quietly wrenched out of bed, reaching for her nightgown that lied on floor since she went from shower. She dressed and went straight to balcony.

 _Alright, what could happened ? Liz is probably sleeping , girls-_ she turned for a moment to see them sleeping hardly, cuddling together, which she found cute – _are sleeping , and about other I don't care , so…okay_

She took a deep breath, feeling cool summer breeze on her thighs. She transmutated from her balcony down below it, and then enough far from fence of Academy. She breathed again and get off the ground, running determinedly to fence and at the last moment she transmutated behind it, but she was still running and she nearly bumped to wall of Ramsey's house. Fortunately she stopped herself few inches before. Looking up at Luke's window, she rather circumvent the house to main door…in her _nightie_ , and unlocked the doors with telekinesis. Now that practicing with her little sister was usable. Walking upstairs and to Luke's door. Another deep breath.

Opening door she slipped in his room, walking to his bed. She watched him sweetly sleeping. She petted gently his arm.

,,Mom ?''

,,No,'' she shook amused with her head.

,,Winnie ?!'' Luke sighed delightfully. Quickly sitting up.

,,I-Luke…I love you…I want you,'' she smiled waiting for his reaction.

,,Winifred I love you too…'' he slowly leaned closer to her and his lips met hers, she finally felt that long awaited kiss from him. Her fingers slowly touched his cheeks, his ears, and behind his neck, tangling in his thick hair. His palm on her waist pulling her closer. His tongue glazing over her bottom lip and exploring her mouth. Tasting her, their tongues danced together. He pulled her to him on bed, sitting her on his lap. His lips nipping her lower lip, drawing slight moan from her.

She didn't care about anything now, just about Luke's presence and his lips, his touch his caresses, about _him_.

,,Love,'' she muttered.

,,Yes,'' Luke nodded , slowly laying her down in his bed. ,,Are you sure, you want it ?'' he was careful to ask, kissing down her neck, his hands slowly, easily pulling her nightgown up.

,,Yes,'' she nodded eagerly, her palms running up and down on his bare, muscular chest.

,,Alright,'' he smiled kissing her. Her dream was coming true, it was like flying away, and he was only kissing her yet ! But she could feel he felt the same. And she was right.

Luke slowly sat up tugging her nightgown over her head and putting it beside him. He laid her down again, looking at her closely, smiling.

,,You are beautiful, have somebody ever told you that ?''

,,Actually not,'' she smiled , clutching him closer to her to feel his bare chest on hers.

,,You are,'' his lips trailing down from her shoulder to her collarbone. He closed her lips there and sucked gently. Her eyes closed in sensation, her palm pulling his head closer to her skin.

,,Luke,'' she breathed smiling. Her body crying for him, for this touch for his caresses.

,,Love,'' his kisses spreading along her heaving bosom, gentle, soft kisses, and down below them, and slowly to her belly, not skipping an inch of her skin, taking his time, and making her whimper and her breath shudder. His lips so hot against her cold skin. He was all so warm from his bed and she cold as she walked from outside.

His palms caressing her sides, holding her softly on mattress. Her hands fondling his back, she didn't felt his injure, and she thought she probably healed even this wound with her Vitalum Vitalis…

He slowly sat up again, taking off his shorts completely. He leaned down again. Kissing up her neck, and her jaw line. Pampering her, fondling her skin, his lips closing on her earlobe, he sucked gently, teasingly. Still taking his time, his hands petting her sides, then her belly and back to her sides. One of his hands trailing up to her breast, softly working it.

,,Luke, please-'' she nodded kissing his neck and to his jawline, finding his lips in passionate kiss.

Her hands clutching him closer and caressing his back up and down. He moved with his hips down on her teasing her, she felt his _arousal_ , and her body cried even hardly, desperately. Her head lolled back and he sucked at her throat his teeth grazing her.

,,Yes,'' she whispered, biting her lower lip, her legs petting his calves. He finally reached with one of his hands down between them and gently guided himself to her, softly groping her wet entrance , before he, very slowly penetrated her. Her head fell back to pillows as she felt sudden pain between her legs.

,,Ohh !'' squeezing her eyes, when he was already inside her.

,,Does it hurt too much ?'' he asked slowly, worried, he was too rough or too fast. He hated what his father did to his mom and he just didn't want to be the same.

Winifred haven't answered immediately, which made him more nervous. She breathed slowly, deeply, feeling pain subside.

,,No longer…it's good,'' she nodded smiling, making him sigh with relief and he kissed her as he start slowly moving inside. Taking his time and trying to be most careful. Hearing her whimpers as he was till stretching her, but after more thrusts she felt pleasure and moaned in approval, he's doing well.

,,I love you,'' he kissed her, his hands fondling her sides and cupping her breasts as her hands caressed his back, petting up and down his sides. Her legs moving slowly up to his hips, her knees gently squeezing him between her legs, making him growl contentedly.

His thrusts still careful, tender, and slowly but surely speeding up, very slowly, but surely.

Fondling together, rocking together, kissing each other, moaning and panting faster, their breaths shuddering more and more.

Luke was panting above her rocking his hips against hers fastly.

,,Yes, love, yes !'' she moaned as she reached her peak, those stars swimming behind her eyes again, she saw Luke smiling , he leaned down to kiss her and to stifle his last growl in her mouth, before releasing and easing off. He gently pulled out, feeling his length wet, from her wetness and bit of blood, since she _now_ lost her virginity, but she was satisfied as never, her senses exploded up as Luke brought her to her very first proper orgasm.

He laid himself beside her, not caring of anything else then of Winifred right now, scooting her closer to his arms and letting her cuddle with him, kissing her lovingly, caringly.

* * *

,,I love you,'' she kissed his chest, smiling up at him.

,,I love you too Winnie,'' He pressed a light kiss on her forehead, cuddling with her, caressing her side.

,,So they were by you too, huh ?'' she giggled.

,,Don't tell me, they went to you too ?'' he chuckled down at her. She nodded.

,,What shall we do with them ?'' she smiled wickedly at him.

,,You have the same idea as I ?'' he looked surprisingly, but with a big grin on his face.

,,I think so,'' she nodded, kissing him.

* * *

,,Wake up,'' Winnie slowly hummed at Fiona and Joan, looking at Luke.

He nodded , he'll help. He leaned closer to them, Winnie petting Fiona's arm and Luke his mother's.

,,Mmm ?'' Fiona was first who reacted and Winnie slowly nudged Luke's hips with her elbow, grinning. He did the same to her when Joan start slowly opening her eyes.

,,Lu-Luke ?'' she muttered sleepily.

,,What ?'' Fiona opened her eyes as well, founding Luke and Winnie with them on one bed.

Joan and even Fiona wanted to sat up, but they found out they are chained to Winnie's bed with some pieces of fabric.

,,My clothed belts !'' Joan gasped.

,,What the fuck is going on here ?!'' Fiona tried to release herself but she couldn't since belts were tightly, but carefully tied around her hands as around Joan's.

,,You made to us a favor, and we just wanted to repay, right Luke ?'' Winifred looked in his blue eyes before looking down at chained women innocently.

,,Repay ?'' Fiona gave her suspicious look and Joan seemed to be a bit scared.

,,I hope you are not nervous Fiona ?'' Winnie giggled, leaning down to her ,straddling her.

,,Luke what's-'' Joan was cut off when her son kissed her, as Winnie kissed Fiona.

,,Don't be afraid mom-'' he mumbled to her mouth, his hands running down her sides and to her thighs, gently spreading them as he moved between them.

,,Win-'' Fiona was cut off as well, Winnie's tongue passionately moving against Fiona's. She broke the kiss to let Fiona gasp for breath before she kissed her again, tugging her lower lip with her teeth gently.

Joan felt as usual when she was with her son, when Luke kissed down her neck and guided himself to her, rubbing her entrance with his tip teasingly.

,,Luke-'' moaning slightly as response to his teasing.

,,We wanted to repay your generosity…'' Winifred nuzzled her nose to Fiona's skin as she trailed her lips down her neck and to her breasts, licking one around until she reached Fiona's hardened nipple with the tip of her tongue.

,,Ohh-'' slight moan escaped Fiona's lips. Winifred grinned moving more down with her lips.

Luke meanwhile gently entered Joan drawing sharp gasp from her, and start moving inside, sucking at her throat.

,,Da-darling,'' Joan arched moaning as she wanted to touch him, but she couldn't.

Fiona breathed under Winnie's caress of her lips and tongue until she moved between her legs, kissing on her entrance first.

,,Ohhh-my-God !'' Fiona arched as well when Winnie ran the tip of her tongue up blonde's splayed heat, her tongue descending on Fiona's clit, where she flicked teasingly. ,,Fu-Uuuhck ! Winnie…Ah-yes,'' nodding and squeezing tightly wooden jambs to which she was chained.

,,Luke, love-you're –Ohhh-so-suh-Ohh-good !'' Joan moaned as Luke keep on thrusting into her and moved her legs up to his waist.

,,Really ?'' he chuckled kissing her neck, teasingly.

,,Yes ! God ! Please-hard-harder !'' Joan's begs loud and desperate.

Winifred smiled against Fiona's clit when she sucked roughly on it and thrusted two of her fingers inside her slit.

,,Shit ! Yes !'' Fiona gasped, her mouth widely opened. Winifred reached for her breast with her other hand, not leaving her clit with her lips, gently working blonde's _hot_ flesh. Her fingers moving rapidly inside her.

Joan's desperate whimpers mingling with Fiona's loud moans and Luke pants and growls. They were pleasuring each other except for Winifred, but it didn't last too long.

,, _Lu-Uh-Uh-Uh-ke !_ '' Joan screamed her pleasure climaxing, her walls squeezing Luke's length, but he kept on moving inside her.

,,Winnie ?'' he panted.

,,Yet ?'' she flicked her tongue left and right before sucking longly on Fiona's clit as her fingers found that spot inside her again, when Fiona moaned.

,,Mhmm-'' Luke puffed hardly.

,,What , ye-Yeah! …Yet ?'' Fiona also nearly screamed when she came around Winnie's fingers panting hardly before she breathed her last word.

Winnie slowly pulled her fingers out, pressing last light kiss on blonde's clit before nodding in Luke's direction ,,now !''

She laid herself right between Fiona and Joan, slowly spreading her legs and Luke pulled out off Joan, and she writhed in near protest. He gently entered Winnie and his lips cling to her neck and her mouth afterwards. Letting Fiona and Joan breathed for a while. Slowly bringing Winifred to her sweet climax. Inching closer and closer with every thrust.

,,Now,'' he breathed reaching for his mother clothed belt to untie it as Winnie hardly reached to Fiona's. Their hands fell heavily to mattress at the same time, and Luke almost collapsed on Winifred, still moving inside her.

Winnie closing her eyes and reaching with her hand down Joan's slick waist between her legs as Luke was doing with Fiona, both holding each other with their second hand. Not stopping rocking together, they start pleasuring women again, Luke teasing Fiona's slit with his fingers and Winnie Joan's clit with the heel of her hand while she thrusted two fingers inside her heat.

,,Jesus ! Fucking ! Christ ! Forgive me-Ahhhh !'' Joan moaned in the new sensation, pressing on Winnies fingers to moved them deeper and the heel of Winnie's hand desperately to her clit.

,,Lu-Luke-Win-Ohhh-Fuck !'' Fiona couldn't even moan properly gasping for breath when Luke moved his fingers inside her as well, his thumb rubbing her clit.

,,Luke-'' Winifred whimpered.

,,Yes-'' he nodded, understanding.

,,Luke…'' she moaned more louder and desperate, both none of them stopping their moves.

,,Yes, love,'' he kissed her.

,,Mmmm !'' moaning to his mouth she came around his member, leaking out. He felt her walls squeezing around them as he climaxed as well. Joan squeaking in her nearly violent orgasm around Winnie's fingers and Fiona screamed grabbing headrest now instead of Joan panting of her orgasm too.

All of them gasping despairingly for air, their bodies slick from sweat, Luke rolled beside Winnie, making his space between her and Fiona, and Winnie squeezed herself more to Joan. When their breaths slowed at least about half speed, Winnie leaned to Luke.

,,Now I can tell I was literally _spoiled_ !'' Winifred giggled pillowing her head by Luke's chest.

,,Me too,'' Luke nodded as well.

,,This. Was. Crazy. !'' Fiona noted, grabbing her forehead.

,,I think I just experienced with _ecstasy-orgasm_ !'' Joan breathed, exhausted.

They lied together, Joan and Fiona cuddled to them after their breaths slowed completely, looking at sunrise from Winnie's windows of her balcony.

,,And now tell me…'' Fiona started ,,…who will hit the shower first ?'' she smirked , making all of them laugh.


	9. No Laps

_A.N.: First… I do NOT identify with last chapter okay :D that was NOT me …because honestly I would never be into anything like that. And as I said it was based for specially one reader so it was written for **wish** ;-) I'm not created of it XD . The only part which is truly about me is the part with Luke only, but that's it, that's all, everything else is  not me :D sorry…BUT this chapter will bring us back to NORMAL….thought what for God's sake is in this world normal, right :D okay now I'm going to write about Winifred again like it's **me** and my decisions and bla-bla-bla okay let's do this ;-) love you ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Little Miss Whore is already up !'' Nan 'greeted' Winifred , when she went down to kitchen to eat breakfast.

Winifred gazed at Nan and at the other girls including Liz, who was shocked and confused after Nan's words.

,,Don't be _jelly_ and if you want to tell me something, then tell me in privacy,'' Winifred smirked as she was already braver than she was when she first stepped in walls of this Academy. She wasn't afraid even of Fiona, then why she should be afraid of Nan.

,,I'm not jelly you bitch ! I would swallow, that you love him, but what happened last night was too much,'' Nan growled through her teeth and turned to Winifred raising her arm.

Winifred's back hit the nearest wall.

,,How dare you ?!'' Winifred shouted angrily. ,,I thought we are _friends_ -''

,,Friend with you ? Never ! You filthy , loud, smutty slut !''

,,Would you stop please in front of my sister at least ! You got no common sense or what ?!'' Winifred pushed herself off the wall.

,,Says girl who is able to fuc-''

,,Shut UP !'' Winifred growled and shut Nan's mouth with mind control, but Nan was strong.

Winifred's hands start giving away and trailing up her body and to her throat. She yelped when she start slowly strangling herself.

,,Look how two idiots are fighting together…'' Madison mocked and Zoe rather leaned to Kyle.

,,Shut up ! It's none of your business !'' Nan growled with Winifred with one voice.

Winifred fought against Nan's control and she let her neck, gasping for air.

,,You bitch !'' Winifred ran to Nan and she did the same, but just before they met, they both backed away from each other, hitting opposite walls.

,,I think , that's enough girls,'' Fiona smirked walking to shelf and picking up a cup to make herself a coffee.

Winifred quickly get a grip, in which moment Luke and Joan came in the room.

,,Well, what _you're_ doing here ?'' Madison smirked seductively, looking at Luke, walking to him.

,,Absolutely not what you're thinking,'' he chuckled circling Winnie's waist from behind.

,,Oh…'' Madison's smile faded.

,,Mrs. Ramsey with her son came to _bury the hatchet_ ,'' Fiona smiled, saving situation. ,,Coffee Joan ?''

,,Oh, yes please !'' Joan smiled with relief and walked to her, to help her.

Fiona turned to Nan who was about to reveal them.

 _Say one word and it will be your last one ! Count on it !_

Nan raised her head in contempt and walked out of room.

Fiona smiled into free space for herself before she turned to coffee machine.

,,Where is Misty ? Wasn't she with us yesterday…with Stevie ?'' Winifred slowly asked when she found out Misty is missing.

,,She is missing from yesterday's evening,'' Zoe nodded, smiling at Winnie with Luke. Now she wasn't the only one who had boyfriend in the house.

,,We will look for her after breakfast,'' Fiona uttered, handing Joan her coffee.

,,How was my little precious, during night, I was worried where you've been,'' Winifred walked to Elizabeth with smile hugging her and her little sister hugged her back.

,,Sure…'' Fiona silently smirked.

Winnie gave her a blistering glance, kissing her sister's hair.

,,I was practicing with aunt Myrthie,'' Liz hummed, hugging Winnie even tighter.

Winifred remembered about their mother, and about her promise to Liz, that she was about to keep. She also remembered about their father…she was writing him letter every single month since he was arrested. And this month not a word…she was hating herself for what happened last night, all distractions from her grief, duties and love to her sister.

,,Don't worry Winnie,'' Fiona smiled knowing. ,,I know it's hard for you both-'' she looked at her and Liz, sitting down on chair with her own coffee as the other sat down too ,,-knowing about dead of member of your family, but you have us…and Joan with Luke, and Myrthle too,'' Fiona nodded with her head bothered a bit after saying Myrthle's name.

Winnie smiled weakly down at Liz, who scooted closer to her. Luke leaned to them with his chair too, petting Winnie's shoulders.

,,But believe me, we have worse things to deal with now-and good we have more _soldiers_ to help us,'' Fiona smiled at little Liz and then at Luke and Joan.

,,And what is it ?'' Madison asked with not much care at all.

,,Witch hunters,'' Fiona took a sip of her cup. All looked at her , half with shock and half with worries. ,,And we will need every your power and strength to fight ! Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Mind control…even Transmutation, and Inner Eye, since my daughter lost it, when Myrthle gave her eyes…but it didn't helped a lot !'' Fiona smirked.

,,And what will we do ?'' Zoe asked.

,,We will fight !'' Marie Laveau walked into room.

* * *

,,I have to talk with Nan,'' Winifred was walking around her room.

,,She'll kill you-'' Luke protested.

,,-No she won't, I have to talk with her…''

,,He's right,'' Liz nodded jumping on bed.

,,You two !'' Winnie laughed. ,,Luke would you please take care of Liz until I get back,'' Winifred pleaded.

He nodded smiling, turning to Liz ,,let's go down, find my mom, she does the best chocolate cookies in the world !''

,,Yay !'' Eliz jumped down of bed and walked outside of room.

Winnie gave to Luke suspicious look ,,don't spoil her ! She is the only innocent girl in this Academy…''

,,Don't be afraid love, and be careful,'' Luke petted her arms before kissing her lovingly. He walked to hall and downstairs with Liz.

Winifred took a deep breath walking to Nan's room, she wanted to knock on her doors, but before her hand could connect with doors she heard Nan from inside the room.

 _,,Go away !''_

,,Ohh-Jesus would you please let me to explain it all ?''

 _,,….no !''_

,,But Nan, please. You know I would never want to hurt you or your feelings !''

 _,,But you had !''_

,,Come on , I didn't mean it –and you know it !''

A few moments of silence.

 _,,Come in….''_

Winnie sighed , opening doors and walking inside Nan's room.

,,Here you go _–talk_ !'' Nan encouraged Winnie, when she closed the doors.

,,I love Luke-I love him since I first saw him, and no wonder, when he is kind and nice –and sexy…okay –and I knew you love him, that's why I didn't want to go there. I literally wanted to kill my feelings and take care only of my sister, but when you get there and then they shot them…I was scared as much as you !''

,,I know…''

,,And I wanted to go away, but it was stronger than me. And all the time I was telling myself you deserve him much more than I, but you forced me to sing that song and then he spoke up and then it was all like a fast waterfall of events…I'm still shocked from happened last night. And I swear to God I didn't want to hurt you or torture you !''

,,…fine…but still I think you're slut,'' Nan accused.

,,They nearly _raped_ me Nan !''

,,But they didn't because you allow them to-''

,,-Okay , okay I'm not pure I know it, but who is ? Elizabeth, yes she is. But no one else ! Cordelia brought to us a Witch hunter. Madison is bigger slut then me. Zoe killed maybe by accident but it's still a murder. Not talking about Ramsey's and their affair. Queenie left and took Delphine with her. Spalding helped Fiona cover her murder. You are spying everybody's mind even if you don't want to or want to. And Fiona is –well Fiona. The only ones who are innocent are Myrthle, Eliz and Misty…but she's missing. And now tell me –Who is _worse person_ in this God damned house ?!'' Winnie was nearly crying.

Nan opened her mouth to protest, but she lost her words. After few moments of thinking she finally said ,,you're right…'' nodding.

,,I still want to be your friend. But I still do love Luke…and I don't care of what Fiona or Joan think,'' Winnie sniffed a bit.

,,Alright…you're still my friend…and you're not worse than Madison or Fiona –but , please –be more silent _next time_ when you let them to-''

,,-Nan !'' Winnie ran to her and hugged her tightly. Nan after short hesitating hugged her back.

,,You're the one who understands me,'' Nan nodded.

,,I know and I know how hard is to not listen to all things that are happening in here,'' Winnie smiled.

,,I can hear something !''

,,You always do-''

,,-No really…it's a baby !''

,,A what ?'' Winnie watched her standing up and walking away.

Nan walked into part of house where was Fiona's and Cordelia's and now Maria's room.

,,Okay I'll go check Liz !'' Winnie managed to say before Nan disappeared in one room. She shook with her head and ran downstairs.

,,So if Luke wants, he can stay here…'' Fiona smiled.

,,Yes !'' Liz nearly yelped.

,,What are you talking about ?'' Winifred smiled, walking into kitchen.

,,We are spoiling your little sister, big sis !'' Fiona smirked as a response to Winnie's gaze.

No cookies. They were playing cards…all of them…well all with whom she spent last night.

,,I can see you don't need me at all-'' Winnie crossed her arms on her chest with a bit upset look.

,,Oh-Come on Win !'' Fiona waved her hand to her. ,,Take it for me, I have to go upstairs…I need to talk to Maria.''

,,Fine,'' Winnie finally smiled, sitting on Fiona's place and taking her cards.

Fiona walked away.

,,So Fiona offered, both of us to stay here…I have actually this invitation for longer time then Luke but-''

,,-You would both stay here ?'' Liz asked curiously before looking her cards, her brows furrowed , thinking.

,,Yes, sweetie,'' Joan smiled.

Winnie was watching her grinning, it was already Lizi's turn and she was still thinking.

,,Do you want me to help you ?'' she received one quick helpless nod from Liz.

She pointed at one card with her index finger ,,and you want to stay here ? You're living right next to us-''

,,-She meant during _night_ ,'' Joan giggled, still watching Liz, how she picked that card and put on the table, triumphantly.

,,Oh, then I understand-''

,,-I do not…'' Liz announced seriously, making all of them laugh suddenly.

* * *

,,We have to do something before we lose another girl…'' Delia uttered to Myrthle when all of them were looking on Nan's grave.

,,I don't understand this…how could this-'' Winnie seriously cried, hating herself way more, nuzzling her face to Luke's chest.

,,Shhh-'' he soothed her when she sobbed again.

,,This is your job ?'' Joan whispered to Fiona's ear quietly.

,,Shh-''

,,-So it is…'' Joan held her Kleenex by her mouth.

,,Later…'' Fiona whispered, looking over her shoulder.

She saw Queenie-live Queenie- tugging chained Delphine with her.

,,gardener told me you'll be here,'' Queenie uttered half way to them.

,,You're alive ?!'' Fiona gasped.

,,Bitch you left me for death !'' Queenie snarled to Maria.

,,I thought you're dead,'' Maria sighed delightfully, watching her and walking to her.

,,Who is that ?'' Luke slowly asked.

,,One girl we lost and our servant-maid…'' Winnie was calming down herself.

,,Queenie, you're saved now,'' Delia breathed, smiling.

,,None of us are save !'' Fiona snarled mockingly. ,,Why can't you understand that ?! And you will coming with us ! Funeral is over…say your prayers as yet…'' she waved with her hand on girls walking away.

Joan crossed herself as Winnie, Luke and Liz did, as they were raised like this. They all walked away.

* * *

,,So you really did that ?'' Joan asked slowly standing for the first time in Fiona's room.

,,Yeah, kill me for that !'' she was awarded by a loud smirk.

,,No, I'm not going to do any other laps in my path-''

,,-And yesterdays night wasn't laps ?''

,,No…not that dreadful to put me back into that hell. But I want to help you…to save your soul Fiona-even you could be saved, and welcomed into Lord's kingdom,'' Joan walked slowly to Fiona, circling her waist with her arms and putting her chin on blonde's shoulder, looking on their reflection in mirror.

Fiona smirked more loudly, leaning her back to Joan, whispering ,,do you want to know a secret holy-roller ? I. Have. No. Soul.''

,,What ?'' Joan gasped in shock looking at her neighbor.

,,You heard very well…but that's the only thing I don't have, because I have plenty of things… _you_ for example, the rest of my powers, this Academy, or _Meningeal Carcinomatosis_ …that's everything I have except of _soul_ …''

,,What-what did you just say ?'' Joan shook with her head her eyes squeezed. ,,Meningeal Carcinomatosis ? You...you have-''

,,-Tumor Joanie,'' Fiona chuckled watching brunette's reaction.

,,No…'' Joan breathed, gripping Fiona's dress more tighter in her fists.

,,I'm dying Joan, slowly but surely, you were maybe thrown in hell, but I am living it…and I have only few moments when I can forget about it, when I'm with you and…I think I just found somebody to who I belong to…I'm in love Joan,'' Fiona faced her , smiling with tears in her eyes.

,,You can't die, you're witch, can't you just –do something to heal yourself ?'' desperate whimpers coming out from Joan as tears rolled down her own cheeks.

,,Nothing can help me now Joan, but I'm not going to give up my last moments of pleasure,'' blonde slowly brushed away Joan's fringe. ,,I don't want you to be sorry for me, I want you to enjoy these moments with me…''

,,And who is that lucky man ?'' Joan smiled weakly, to bring her mood to normal.

,,Well, that's not important, for me it's enough , he knows me for a very long time, and he loves me for me, he's taking care of me, and touching me like nobody before him ever does,'' Fiona closed her eyes sighing.

,,Then why aren't you with him ?'' Joan smoothed her hands up blonde's back.

,,Because I want to be with you too. That affair what happened last night was –crazy and amazing, but…it will be better to leave them be. I want to be only with you and _him_ …''

,,Fine,'' Joan nodded smiling weakly as tears still shinned in her eyes.

* * *

,,It's all proving by itself…you can't trust anyone in this house…almost. Thank God I have –We have Myrthle, and your mom,'' Winnie walked slowly with Luke upstairs. They left Eliz under Myrthle's protection as she revealed another power. Reverse of Pyrokynesis, she could conjure with water by herself. They let her explore it more, helping Cordelia with her garden.

,,You talked with Queenie ?'' Luke asked, following Winnie to hall of Fiona's room.

,,Yes. Delia lost her Inner Eye. Maria killed Nan with Fiona, Delphine is cooking suspicious food that I'm not going to eat and Madison is Madison…the only one who we can trust is Zoe with Kyle, but they are too much in love-''

,,-As we are !'' Luke mentioned chuckling. Winnie turned to him with smile and let him kiss her.

,,Right…come I need to talk with Fiona, why they killed Nan, because Maria won't tell me,'' they walked closer to door, but suddenly froze.

 _,,Jo- ahhh- ahh- mmm- yeah ! Righ-th- righ-there… yea-yes ! Jo-Joanie ! Ohh- fuck !''_ Fiona's loud moans coming from behind the doors.

,,Okay…we can come later,'' Winifred turned on her heel pushing Luke back to avoid _something_ that she didn't want to let happen again. But to her surprise he turned with her, not disappointed and rapidly walking away with her. Winifred gave him suspicious look ,,you didn't want to join them ?''

Luke shook with his head. ,,Once was enough…I love you, and from now on I want to be only with you,'' he leaned down to kiss her again as they stood in the middle of the hall, in front of the stairs.

,,God in Heavens why is there everyone stuck to each other ?!'' Delphine sighed desperately watching them and passing by, going downstairs with laundry.

Winifred giggled with Luke.

,,Shall we go to your room ? Don't worry about Liz, she is with Delia…and probably Myrthle is nearby,'' he kissed lightly Winnie's forehead. She eagerly nodded and tugged him to her bedroom.

* * *

,,Joanie you're amazing…'' Fiona breathed swallowing , when Joan laid herself beside her. ,,Do you know what astonishes me ?''

,,N-mm,'' Joan shook with her head licking her lips.

,,Why the fuck Denis had strayed ?! Was he totally blind or unconscious or _lame_ ?!'' Fiona laughed scooting to Joan.

,,Fiona !'' Joan scolded laughingly.

,,No really…because I can't see _why should he_ …''

Joan smirked at this compliment , clutching sheets to her breasts.

,,My turn to play…'' she leaned over brunette.

Her lips connecting with the golden tanned skin of Joan's bust, smoothing over her plump flesh. Her fingers hovering down Christian's stomach, coming back up her sides, her fingertips ghosting along hot skin, making goosebumps all over. Purring Joan moved her palms down to Fiona's hips to draw her body closer. Witch trailed with open mouthed kisses down brunette's slim body, earning small quiet groans. Gently moving between her splayed legs with her body, she brushed her manicured nails against Joan's outer thighs, her lips teasing its own path down golden tanned stomach and nipping at her dark curls softly.

,,Mmm-FiFi,'' a low moan Joan let out while her fingers twisted in blonde's locks.

Fiona moved her hands under Joan's thighs, holding her on place, firmly down on mattress. Her lips kissed between them, before her tongue slide up on Joan's slick slit.

,, _Y- hmm-''_ Joan let out another low whimper, with a little of her breath, her eyes closing as she dived deeply in pleasure which Fiona was giving her.

Her tongue licked its way slowly, teasingly to swollen bud between Joan's labia. Her nails softly scratching brunette's outer thighs and little to her sides, enough to leave marks, but not to make her cry from pain…just easy from pleasure. Blonde's tongue lightly pressing on Joan's clit, making her moan louder and fisting her hair, forcing her down on smaller woman. Fiona licked her lips and Joan cried by loss of her soft contact. A giggle against Joan's sensitive lower zone make her whimper and arch.

,, _Ohh –please,''_ she begged nodding with closed eyes in sensation when Fiona closed her lips around Joan's clitoris and sucked tortuously slow. Light, sweet, delicious torture. Joan's body arching and swirling under Fiona. She felt she could lose her senses every time she was with Fiona. She once already felt like conjured…enchanted…no-no-no… _bewitched_ -that's the right word.

Brunette's right hand reached quickly behind her head, squeezing pillow below her head, as a nice loud moan escaped her lips since Fiona thrusted two of her fingers inside her boiling _heat_.

,, _Oh-my-God_ -'' Joan breathed rapidly, parting and closing her lips in response to moves of blonde's tongue, which didn't stop teasing her sensitive , pulsating clit, while her fingers were fastening their pace in and out of her wet entrance.

,, _Yes-yes –ohh-please-God –like this!''_ Joan arched, her hips rocked against Fiona's fingers as she nipped at her clit, before coming back to slow fluent circles around it.

Joan was hovering on the edge , she couldn't stand more this pressure and she sobbed orgasming beneath satisfied Fiona. Hot wetness flowing in blonde's mouth.

,,Oh- oh- oh- !'' moaning as Fiona sucked and drank her juices.

,,I will miss your taste Joanie,'' Fiona crawled up on Joan with soft kisses , looking in her eyes with smile on her face.

Christian panted for breath before she could talk properly ,,how do you mean it ?''

,,I want to leave…after we finish with those bitches of 'With Hunters Industry' , but before I die I want to get out of here…''

,,With him ?'' Joan turned to her smiling.

,,I don't know…I haven't decided yet…'' Fiona reached behind her for cigarette on her nightstand. She lit it and deeply inhaled, closing her eyes.

Joan was literally gawking at her.

,,Give me , I want to try-'' she reached for cigarette in Fiona's mouth.

,,Really ? I thought you don't drink and you don't smoke…'' Fiona smirked, teasingly putting her hand with cigarette away.

,,But I want to try,'' Joan giggled reaching behind blonde to reach _escaping_ cigarette.

,,Fine-fine-here you go,'' Fiona let her take it, watching Joan taking one short drag. She start choking a bit, but she quickly shook it off and tried again.

,,Take longer and you won't choke-'' Fiona gazed at her with amazed grin ,,-just advice.''

Joan did as Fiona told her and she breathed out a big cloud of grey smoke, her eyes closing she handed it to Fiona.

,,I'm not interested in it at all…'' she laughed after turning to face blonde.

* * *

 _A.N.:_ _I have to admit I love to write kinks and smuts so I'm not saying I don't like last chapter, thought when I read that in the morning first, I was shocked what the fuck I just wrote, but then...I like my work so, if I haven't I wouldn't leave it there so ;-) ...but still it wasn't me like me :D okay hope you enjoyed this chapter more ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	10. Telling The Truth

,,Do you still want to go to Fiona ?'' Luke gently kissed below Winnie's ear, his arm around her, petting her shoulder.

,,I have to…I need to find out, why she killed Nan,'' Winifred sighed with closed eyes.

,,You're still scolding yourself ?'' he trailed his fingertips on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose to her forehead, pressing another light kiss there.

,,A bit…'' she put her palm on his chest.

He slowly took her palm with his and tangled their fingers together.

,,You don't have to. You made up with her, and you haven't done any crime. Love is not a crime ! And you don't have to be blaming yourself for paying attention to me now, you're paying attention to your sister too and she loves you. And you know I'm always here for you both from now on,'' Luke gently scooted her closer, playing with her fingers and his lips trailing on her forehead.

,,I know. But what about your mother ?''

,,What about her…she maybe was jealous, but now she's not since she have Fiona ,'' Luke chuckled. ,,And she likes you too much to protest or have any complaints against you.''

,,Fine,'' Winnie smiled finally, kissing his chest.

She looked up at him, eyeing him. Luke smiled asking confusedly.

,,What ?''

,,Your temple…that shot…it's gone. I haven't got a chance to check it,'' Winnie smiled petting his temple.

,,How did you healed that ?'' Luke was curious, kissing her palm.

,,My granny once showed me, how she can heal wounded animals…in Tennessee we lived on village and near our forest so…and she told me, Vitalum Vitalis is magic with which we can heal or bring back to life. And I wanted you to get better…I would give my life to you if I could-''

,,-You already have,'' Luke hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead.

,,I should go to check Liz. She's better and better in her transmutation and now will be in her Waterkinessis,'' Winifred slowly stood up and went for her clothes.

,,I'm sure she will,'' Luke start dressing up as well.

,,And I have to go to Fiona too…and then write a letter to my dad,'' Winnie announced.

,,Shall I go to post office with you then ?''

,,With me and Liz, we could escape to this _madhouse_ for a moment, right ?'' Winifred smiled, rolling down her shirt.

* * *

 _,,Come in !''_ Fiona announced behind the doors of her room since Winnie was slowly walking to them. She grinned for herself and then opened the door.

,,Can I ?''

,,Yes, come in,'' Fiona smiled, lying on her with Joan, both covered with sheets.

,,Oh, sorry, I won't interrupt-''

,,-Come here for Christ's sake !'' Fiona laughed waving with hand to close doors so Winifred couldn't walk away.

,,I really can come later-''

,,What was it you needed…sit here, c'mon you saw us naked !'' Fiona smirked when Winifred hesitated to go closer to them.

After two seconds she stepped closer, after all Fiona was right, she sat down on their feet on bed.

,,You needed something darling ?'' Joan smiled, both with Fiona sitting up and leaning to the headrest.

,,Well…I…I wanted to ask, why ?'' Winifred was a bit nervous since they both were looking at her with their wild grin.

,,Why what ?'' Joan was confused, what she's asking.

,,Why I killed Nan…honey, that's difficult and for longer time-''

,,-I have time…she was the only one who trusted me here and you stole her from-''

,,-Hush…okay I had a reason. Calm down. Fine…ehm..Maria stole a child and Nan wanted to protect it and give it back,'' Fiona rolled her eyes slightly, crossing her arms on her covered breasts.

,,Hhhh-that baby from Hospital of Saint Ignacius ?!'' Winnie slightly gasped.

,,She stole a c _hild ?_ '' Joan gasped as well turning to her.

,,Yes, but she's got reasons too…she had a baby once too, but Papa took it from her,'' Fiona growled lightly as things start getting complicated to explain.

,,Who's Papa ?'' Joan continued in asking.

,,Papa Legba ? Okay, that explains a lot…'' Winnie nodded.

,,Who is that ?'' Joan was shaking confusedly with her head.

,,Kind of your 'God'….this one is just from Haiti and clings rather to VooDoo, is that enough ?'' Fiona waved with her hands.

,,O-kayyy…I _believe_ in what I _saw_ and _heard_ …'' Joan lowered her knees closer to her chest.

,,I'm not disproving anything to you. You saw the _real_ …'' Fiona nodded, looking back at Winnie. ,,Well and since she have a deal with him, she have to give him an innocent soul every year, to stay alive…forever.''

,,Oh…so Nan found the baby…and ?'' Winifred still couldn't put two and two together.

,,And she wanted to reveal Maria to police and she was threatening _me_ by fact, she will tell everybody, what happened _between us_ …'' Fiona pointed with her index finger on both girl and herself too.

,,Ohhh…'' both Joan and Winnie sighed.

,,Yeah, that she will giveaway _all of us_ ! And then will be peacefully with Luke-''

,,-That little bitch…So you gave her innocent soul to Papa, right ?'' Winifred crossed her arms on her chest upset.

,,Look for yourself, that I'm not lying,'' Fiona gave to Winnie her hand. She touched her fingertips for a few seconds before her mouth fell widely open.

,,That BITCH !'' she gasped. ,,She was…oh my…I would-''

,,Calm down…I didn't want to tell you what she exactly said, but I didn't know you can look this far by your own already…you were practicing right ?'' Fiona laughed at the end of her sentence.

,,Yeah, on me…I was a pretty good guinea-pig at the beginning,'' Joan smirked.

,,Yes, but since then I was practicing way more and now as you can see I'm not having _migraines_!'' Winifred laughed.

,,So is that all you needed to know. I didn't want to ruin your little bubble of made up with her…'' Fiona smirked heavily.

,,Yes…ehm thanks for telling truth…I think-I think-'' Winnie felt her stomach doing a flip.

,,You can stay here for a moment longer if you want,'' Fiona looked at Joan, grinning.

,,N-mm…I…can I use your toi-toilet ?'' Winnie quickly looked over the room, catching toilet and swiftly asking and right after Fiona nodded she literally jumped up and ran to the toilet.

Fiona looked at Joan with confused smile.

,,Are you OK there ?'' Fiona slowly asked after hearing Winnie vomit into toilet.

 _,,No…''_ was all Winnie managed to say.

After few moments later she walked, all pale as the wall right next to her, walking back to women on bed.

,,Have you drank too much ?'' Fiona smirked.

,,I haven't drink anything…'' Winnie slowly put her hand on her stomach to steady herself.

It was all of a sudden.

,,You ate something bad, honey ?'' Joan wanted to go closer.

,,Hope you're avoiding Delphine's cooking…''

,,I'm not eating her sh-'' she quickly put her hand on her mouth and ran to the toilet again.

Joan clutching her teeth tightly and squeezing her eyes as they both heard Winifred spewing again.

 _,,I'm so sorry…''_ she choked from herself after catching some breath.

,,You know what…I heard you want to check Liz, I will check her instead of you, just go to bed, okay ? I'll send her to you later, hmm ?'' Fiona offered when Winnie crawled from her bathroom again.

She just weakly nodded, holding her mouth.

,,Go and have some sleep,'' Joan added.

She did as they said, and as they promised Liz came to her room after two hours.

,,How are you sickie ?'' Liz scooted behind her in bed, hugging her carefully.

,,Much better, but I'm afraid to change my position because I don't want to spend the rest of the day on toilet again…'' Winnie sighed. ,,How was your day darling ?'' she petted her arm, which was around her.

,,Great, Delia helps me with Waterkinessis and I already can transmutate upstairs,'' Eliz bragged slightly.

,,My clever girl !'' Winnie complimented, smiling. At last some good news during this day.

,,Luke promised he will come tomorrow to see you and he will go with us with that letter for our dad,'' Liz was smiling against Winnie's back.

,,I'm glad to hear that, what time is it ?''

,,Already eight…'' Liz uttered.

,,Oh really ? I guess I fell asleep…but I feel so tired.''

,,Then sleep,'' Liz nodded scooting carefully closer to not squeeze her sister's stomach.

,,Okay, I suppose, good night honey,'' Winnie sleepily petted Lizi's arm before falling asleep.

* * *

 _A.N.: I know this is shorter chapter than usual, but I promise the next will be better. Just tell me…have I scared you lot by that one chapter or you still like this fic…just want to know if I can keep writing it or it lost its purpose ? ….I promise it was just one chapter, and others will be better about sex… :D you know me, I'm time after time kinky, but I'm romantic too…just wait for it. SO tell me please I need to know if I can keep writing, PLEASE SPEAK UP !_ _thank you all ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	11. From Granny and Mommy

_A.N.: I'm back…you haven't even hoped, right ? :D No just kidding. I mean…maybe it was a bit sharper, bit pepper chapter to me, and I had to somehow swallow it, and bite trough. But I think, why spoil the rest of story I planned, by one not completely good-chapter right ? So I'm back, with new strength and new joy, and let's finish what I started…what we started ;-) enjoy dolls, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was Friday already, and Winnie felt still sick. She managed with Luke and Lizi's help, to bring the letter to post. But the rest of week stayed rather in bed…alone.

 _What the hell is wrong with me ?_

That was the only question, that was repeating in her head.

She wasn't eating Delphine's food, and wasn't eating at all. Liz always brought her sandwich she made with Luke. It was like she had intestinal flu, but she wasn't sure of what, when nobody else than she have it. But she couldn't much move outside of her room. Fiona with Maria planned their session with men from company as Fiona liked to call 'Witch Hunters Industry'. And planned the way how to get rid of them. Time after time someone visited Winnie in her room during whole week. Those visits looked like this :

Tuesday.

,,Win ?'' she heard gentle voice, and light touch on her left shoulder, since she was with her back to doors. ,,Winnie ?'' voice repeated her name and she felt how somebody's hand is petting her arm beneath the sheets.

Her eyes blinked deliriously, as she _already_ felt weak, and she swallowed the dry awful taste in her mouth.

,,Hmm ?'' she had still clouded vision. And then suddenly, clearly saw those blue eyes. ,,Luke ?''

,,Good afternoon,'' he smiled and bobbed his head down to kiss her but she immediately stopped him, putting her palm on his mouth.

,,No…If I'm ill, I don't want you to have that flu as well…'' she turned her head away.

,,Alright, love. How do you feel then ? Worse or better ?'' he was still smiling, sitting beside her on her bed.

,,Same…where is Liz ?''

,,Downstairs, Delia is taking care of her. Do you want me to do something for you. I don't know, bring some blanket, or make a tea, or…bring a bucket ?'' he gritted his teeth when she put her palm on her mouth after hearing all what he said.

,,Thanks love, but the best yo- ….you can do, is to be rather far away from me….until I get better,'' Winifred nodded.

,,But-''

,,Please…go and check Liz. I…think I have something to do…on toilet..'' she almost jumped off the bed and ran away.

,,A-alright…''

Wednesday.

Knocking on doors.

,,Come in…'' Winnie called at doors of her room, as she swallowed a pill, her head still spinning.

,,Hi, how are you , honey ?'' Joan walked inside the room, walking closer and sitting down on bed.

,,It looks like I'm not moving from place,'' Winnie's voice obviously sick, and weak, as her face.

,,You really don't know what it is ?'' Joan smiled trying to help, her palm petting Winnie's shin.

,,No, but if tomorrow I feel the same…I'll go to doctor. After all, it would be my first visit…''

,,You haven't been by doctor in here ?'' Joan asked confused.

,,No…I was –huh what a long story to tell. Okay, just…when my father was transported and my granny died, I didn't hesitated, I managed to apply for being here in this Academy, I 'moved' my doctors in here, which means I came over to doctors in New Orleans, and I managed it even for my little sister-….'' Winnie stopped for a moment, taking a breath as her headache forced her to close her eyes and support her back by headboard ,,…and then I took Elizabeth and went in here.''

,,Wau, you're so independent ! How old are you again ? Sorry…'' Joan smiled weakly, watching Winnie's pale face.

,,Seventeen….oh my God, what is it today ?'' she gasped suddenly in realization.

,,I think November 12. …yes..why ?''

,,I completely forgot !''

,,Forgot on what sweetie ?'' Joan's brows furrowed.

,,Then I am already eighteen…'' Winnie smirked, covering her face with her palms.

,,You have birthday ?'' Joan smiled.

,,Hmm November 12. That's my day…'' Winnie slightly blushed. ,,Yes it's ….it's my birthday and…a-'' her slight smile quickly faded and her face was buried in her hands once more.

,,What, what is it ?'' Joan petted her shin again.

,,And my mother is not alive to see it…'' Winnie broke totally off, crying her eyes searching for balcony doors. For some light she could find in this darks situation.

,,Oh honey,'' Joan rapidly stood up, walking to her and sitting by her side, hugging her.

Winnie could not think now of anything else, that her mother was not there to see her little girl already grown in eighteen years of life…

,,It's my fault, I shouldn't have left her in Tennessee on her own…'' Winnie cried breathlessly, buried in Joan's embrace.

,,No, no you can't blame yourself, it's not your fault. She shouldn't been taking drugs and rather should take care of you and Liz-''

,,But it still was my mother, and…I left her there…''

,,Shhh-it's not your fault. And you're not alone, you have Eliz, and your father and Luke…don't you ?'' Joan smiled, trying to sooth her, gently rocking with their bodies, never stop hugging Winifred.

,,I know, but neither of them could be my mother,'' Winnie cried harder, panting for breath, and clutching Joan tighter.

Joan hesitated for a moment.

,,Then you have me…I would never hurt you, and I can't replace your mother, but…I can offer you the last have…feelings. Luke loves you as his girlfriend. Eliz loves you as her sister. Your father loves you as his child, but since he cannot be here, I can give you _this_ ,'' Joan smiled at Winnie when she start explaining, and she spread her arms wider for her with her last words.

Winnie fell to her arms again. Hugging her tighter and tighter, but Joan could take it.

,,Thank you for _nurturing_ me…'' Winnie whimpered, her tears soaking into Joan's dress.

,,Let it all out. I know you're sad…maybe even sad is weak word for what you feel right now…but I am here for you, and I'm not leaving you in it alone…'' Joan kissed her hair.

,,I was embarrassed of what happened between us, but I think that after than you _can_ trust me…and…I always wanted daughter, so I could told her things I cannot discuss with Luke-and I don't want you to take me as a mother, but-''

,,-I want you to be my closest friend,'' Winnie nodded.

,,I promise I will be here for you, and for Liz too. You've been doing great until now darling, so don't stop. Keep moving. You're strong girl. Maybe the strongest one I ever met myself. And I'm proud Luke fell in love exactly with you,'' Joan wiped Winnie's tears away, stroking her cheek.

,,Thank you-'' she hugged her once more. Her stomach making flip. ,,I…I'm so sorry bu-but…I n-'' Winifred apologized and as a lightning crawled off bed and straightly into bathroom.

Joan swallowed her own tears, and slowly asked ,,Do you need help ?''

 _,,No, th-thank you, wowould you be so kind…''_ she threw up _,,…and tell Luke to not come in-hhh today, I don't want him to be sick…and if Liz rather stayed with Myrthle ?''_

,,Yes darling. But he will be disappointed after I tell him about your-'' Joan swiftly turned when she heard doors and then saw Liz rushing into room.

,,Where is my big siiiis ?'' she ran to bed asking Joan and holding her hands behind her.

,, _Liz would you sleep tonight by auntie Myrthle, I'm no-hhh-not feeling well…still-''_

,,But Wendy !''

Oh how Winifred loved her sister to call he r by her nickname from their Grandma.

,,I can't leave you for your birthday ! And I have a giiift !'' Elizabeth yelped excitedly.

,,I appreciate that, but I don't want you to be-'' she walked out of bathroom, gasping when Eliz ran to her and squeezed her stomach even more ,,-ill…''

,,Ohh sorry. I have a gift !'' Liz let Win take a breath showing her packed gift, yelping again.

,,Alright, come,'' Winifred walked with her to bed, sitting on mattress as Joan was smiling at them.

,,Oh…I will leave you now-''

,,-No. You can stay,'' Eliz smiled, literally sparkled.

,,Alright, what is it what you prepared for me ?'' Winnie slowly unpacked the gift. A book with no name or picture cover.

,,Look inside…'' Eliz smiled.

Winnie opened the book and saw gothic written :

 _For Wendy to her eighteen birthday._

,,What ?'' Winnie gasped. The book smelled familiar when she sniffed the cover.

,,Look at the inscription…'' Eliz grinned, opening book from its back.

Joan was carefully watching both girls and book.

,, _From Granny and Mommy ?''_ Winnie cried.

,,Yes, I found it after granny died, and we were in her flat. I found it on her conference table, opened, on the front, and when I saw 'For Wendy' and 'eighteen' I didn't wait for anything and just…grabbed it.''

,,You sneaky…'' Winnie hugged her little sister. ,,And where did you hid it, because I haven't found it-''

,,-That's not important…what's in it ?'' Eliz distracted.

,,You don't know ?'' Joan asked with smile.

,,No…I just grabbed it, I haven't looked in it at all…'' Eliz admitted.

,,Alright…''

They all sit in bed side by side and start reading.

 _Our little girl is already eighteen. What an age. For witch more important than for the others…_

They were reading a long time. Winnie smiled many times during reading. And all of them realized it's a instruction, how to behave as witch in Winnie's age, everything what her granny did, and what her mom had to live with even when she wasn't witch.

Also they wrote to be careful on her little sister and lot of advices.

They were about page twenty, when Winifred needed to go in bathroom again, and they confess, she need to rest.

Thursday.

Winifred visited her doctor in town and when she came home, she was perhaps even paler than usual.

She needed to talk with Luke. Immediately.

She felt the most lost in her life, but also happy, and confused.

She waited in her room for Joan and Luke to come in Academy. Meanwhile she talked and read in her book again, with Liz, until Eliz had to go help Delia again.

And Winnie was alone once again.

Knocking.

 _Luke !_

,,Come in !''

,,I'm not Luke, but I'm sure I can help you,'' Fiona smiled at her after closing doors.

,,Oh it's you,'' Winnie breathed her excitement out of her.

,,Yes me ? Problem ?''

,,No..ye…no-not with you,'' Winifred smiled briefly, when Fiona stepped to her, sitting up on bed beside her and throwing her legs up, kicking off her heels.

,,You were by doctor ?''

Winnie just nodded.

,,And are you better ?''

Another silent shaking with head.

,,And can you talk ? Or you forgot how completely ?'' Fiona smirked, running her arm around Winnie's shoulders.

,,I can ! I just…I am sad-''

,,-Why ?''

,,Why do you care ?'' Winnie smirked at her.

,,You learn quickly, that's why I like you ! I heard you talking with Joanie, and I'm glad you don't feel alone and without mother…I was quiet jealous on her, because…I take you as my daughter, you're better than Delia…I still love her, but she's one big bunch of trouble, that I don't need, and _her troubles_ are sucking life from me…'' Fiona whispered, petting Win's arm.

She just smirked at her compliment, but had full mind of doctor, but she had to not think of it until Fiona was nearby.

,,Relax girl you're so nervous ! You can release your thoughts with me…'' Fiona petted her thigh with other hand.

,,Fiona no…please, I love Luke, and I like you, almost as my mom, almost as Joan, but-''

,,Then don't bother…succumb…I want you to feel good that's all,'' Fiona continued, kissing below Winnie's earlobe.

Her breath so hot and Winnie so hardly tried to not give in.

,,I'm confused enough please…''

,,Shh-it's okay,'' Fiona wanted her for her own suddenly. Wanted to have her since she couldn't feel like her mother since Joan was faster than her. Petting up her thighs and to her panties as Winnie wasn't wearing anything else than shirt and panties in which she slept.

,,I-I-can't Fiona please I…I can't !''

,,Because you're tensed ! Relax, tell me what's bothering you ?'' Fiona smiled, kissing her neck again and her fingers inching to the hem of her panties.

,,I'm pregnant !'' Winifred cried, grabbing Fiona's hands and slightly backing away, looking seriously in her eyes.

,,Wh-what ?''

,,You heard !''

Fiona eyed her from head to toe. Putting two and two together, and she realized, that Winnie wasn't prepared on anything that night she left to Luke. She wasn't thinking of protection or anything and was blinded by lust, and that it was half her and Joan fault too…

,,So that's why you're bravely throwing up last week ?'' Fiona smirked.

,,Yes..'' actually Winnie wasn't expecting any other reaction after all…

,,Congratulations mommy ! My own daughter is trying for a child for several years, and you hit it off right away by the first screwi-''

,,Shh ! Nobody knows yet…and I want to tell Luke carefully…it's I can say normal in my age. But I am afraid…''

,,Of having baby ?'' Fiona smiled hugging her.

,,No..of Luke and Joan and Lizi's reaction on it. I don't want Luke to leave me due to pregnancy, I don't want Joan to be upset or rather kill me for it, and the most I don't want to disappoint Elizabeth. And also I don't have anybody else from my parents than my father, who is in prison, and his little girl just reached her eighteen yesterday, and suddenly he could find out I'm pregnant…what shall I do ?'' Winnie cried helplessly.

Fiona could see how broken she was. She was pity for her, as for anybody for long time. She felt now really like her mother, since she told only to her. And she didn't want to ruin it. Fiona hugged her tighter, soothing.

,,Joan won't kill you, I will tell her carefully-''

,,-No please don't !'' Winnie wildly shook with her head.

,,Shh-don't be afraid. I will tell her _carefully_ ! About Luke you can be calm, he loves you so much that he wouldn't left you…and Liz loves you too, no matter what happens ! And after we finish those witch hunters, we can rescue your dad,'' Fiona smiled, petting Winnie's hair.

,,Really ?''

,,Of course honey, now. Have arrest and go to sleep, I'll send Luke to you in few hours okay ?'' Fiona nodded.

,,Al-Alright…'' Winnie nodded smiling weakly, but soothed.

Fiona kissed her forehead, expelling a breath against her skin. Suddenly Winnie's eyelids felt heavy, fluttering closed, and her body fell down into mattress and soft pillows.


	12. You're Welcome

_,,Mommy…'' a little voice pierced Winnie's ears, as a little toddler baby stood in crib. She couldn't recognize if it was boy or girl, but she was sure the baby was calling for her._

 _Suddenly picture jumped to her, walking to Liz and Luke, her visible bump being embraced by blue shirt._

 _And then her hand on her smaller bump and she felt a kick._

,,Hhh-'' she gasped as following picture scared her a bit, she saw herself in darkness, alone, calling for help….or it wasn't her ?

But now she was awake, and her hand was touching her flat belly, and she understood why she had visions in her sleep.

That was beautiful.

,,Darling…'' she whispered stroking her belly. She felt relaxed after sleep, and also calmed, more happy about her baby, more sure, and better….yes, finally she doesn't have the urge to run to toilet.

But as quickly as the happiness spread on her features, as quickly it faded since Luke walked into her room. All her sureness faded.

,,Hi love, how are you today ?'' he walked to her, sitting next to her in bed.

,,Better,'' she forced a weak smile. ,,Actually much better…''

,,I'm glad to hear that, Fiona told me, you wanted to talk with me ?'' he petted her arm.

,,Yes,'' Winifred nodded taking a deep breath.

,,Well I have to tell you something to…well rather to ask…'' he smiled. ,,Shall I kiss you finally ?''

Winnie smiled again, now more relaxed, nodding and leaning closer to him, his lips after so long time met hers.

Luke grinned after breaking their kiss ,,I know this isn't much polite, and that ladies goes first, but I couldn't wait to see you today, and I can't wait any longer to ask you…'' he waited for her reaction.

,,Well then ask,'' Winnie nodded, not understanding.

,,Alright. Winifred, I love you. And I adore your little sister, and I don't see any other barrier between us two, not even my mother, since she like you like her daughter. I promise I would never cheat on you, just like my father was my mom, and I won't continue in my affair with my mother…..I want to be with you,'' he smiled silencing for a while.

,,You are, and I love for that…'' Winnie agreed, leaning closer, but he kneeled beside bed on one his knee, reaching behind to his back pocket on his pants.

,,I want to be with you forever…Winifred Cork…will you marry me ?'' he showed her small box, which was revealing golden ring. Ring looked older, but was beautiful, with small diamond, and adorned with nice patterns all around.

,,L-Luke…yes,'' Winnie breathed after swallowing slight shock.

,,Love !'' he nearly yelped with excitement , but then he smiled as a real gentleman and brought her palm to his lips, kissing and putting there the ring.

It was all too much for Winifred that she start crying, when Luke scooped up to her on bed and hugged her kissing her.

,,It's ring by my grandma, and my mother. When I asked my mom if I can used it as engaging ring, she picked the box for it…''

,,It's beautiful ! I have no other words…Luke, I…I need to tell you something,'' Winnie nodded.

,,Yes, of course tell me. We can manage wedding in few months, and then we'll be forever together…you can tell me anything,'' Luke swore, his hands petting her sides until they slid one around her back and the other on her revealed belly.

But she actually didn't know _how_ to tell him, she was so thrilled, from his propose, from his mother's approval, from fact he loved her determinedly, and from their little baby that was blooming inside her.

She put her palm on his covering her belly.

 _,,Mommy…'' that little voice pierced Winnie's ears once again, and she saw the same little toddler baby stood in crib. Smiling at baby as it was calling for her with smile._

 _She walked again to Liz and Luke, her bump in blue shirt._

 _And then the kick once again._

,,What was that ?'' Luke asked, looking in Winnie's eyes inquiringly.

,,What, was what ?'' she didn't understand.

,,I saw you with bump and I heard baby calling you mommy, and I felt a kick-''

,,-You what ?!'' she was shocked.

 _Wait Fiona said I can show my visions to others if I'm practiced…but I wasn't practicing ?! But what else it could be ?_

,,I think I just showed you once my vision,'' Winnie uttered to surprised Luke.

,,That was vision ? So this is what will happen ?'' he smiled melting.

,,I think so…''

,,But you said your _future_ visions doesn't need to be exact, right ? Because I saw you young as you are now, with baby,'' Luke asked still smiling.

,,That's true, but now that vision does not lie…Luke, I'm pregnant,'' Winnie finally get out of herself that sentence she needed to tell him since she visited her doctor today.

Room silenced. Luke silenced, and Winnie just waited for his reaction.

,,…..but that's wonderful !'' he finally smiled, after eyeing her from head to toe.

,,Really ?'' she cried happily.

,,Yes ! Love…we'll have a family !'' he leaned hurriedly down, suffusing her belly with lot of sweet loving kisses.

* * *

Fiona's hand fisting Joan's blue dress, and tugging her in her room with playful smirk.

,,Relax Joanie…relax…'' Fiona kissed at her neck when she bumped with her against the doors.

,,I am…''

,,Liar ! I know of what you're thinking !' Fiona smirked even wilder.

,,Fine, then you also know that Luke is asking Winnie for her hand, and I'm just nervous….'' Joan repaid to Fiona her kisses, as they fell on the bed.

,,Nervous of what, that you won't have Luke just for your own ? Jeez do you really have to wear such dresses ? Blue…why don't wear black at least ?!'' Fiona laughed, tugging violently blue modest dress of Christian.

,,I love blue, something opposite ?'' Joan sneered when her dress fell with her bra down on the floor.

,,Pyrokinesis !''

,,Don't even try it !''

,,Fine, touchy…and you still haven't answered me…'' Fiona's teeth bit into Joan's neck as she tugged down her panties.

A gasp parting Joan's lips.

,,I don't bother about my little boy anymore in _such way_ …I just hope, Winnie w-will…ohhh Fiona !'' her moan spreading across Fiona's bedroom, when two slender digits slid in Joan's wet heat.

,,Yes ?'' blonde grinned wildly, pushing her fingers upward, and making steady pace.

,,I-I'm beginning to th-think…you're making s- _sexual toy_ from me…'' Joan moan each her word as blonde's fingers were determinedly forcing her to, by every thrust inside her. Fiona's fingertips touching her g-spot, making her cry louder, and writhe beneath her.

,,You're thinking right,'' Fiona laughed, biting her way down to Joan's breasts.

,,Ohhh yes ! FiFi…pl-please,'' brunette was wildly nodding when Fiona drew her dusky nipple between her lips and tugged up.

Her fingers making Joan lost in pleasure and growing arousal. Inching her closer to sweet climax, with every stroke, with every lick and every nip at her nipple.

,,You said you hope Winnie will…what ?'' Fiona continued in conversation, drinking at Joan's delirious form.

,,I-I ho-Ohhh-ope….that she will…she will-Ahhh that she will agree ! Fiona YES !'' Joan's head falling in pillows, her hand landed between her own thighs pressing on Fiona's palm, on her fingers.

Blonde just chuckled continuing ,,You can be calm…she will…I know something that you don't know…''

,,What-what do you k-Nhhh-know ?'' Joan writhed, her lips parting as she could feel that peak within her reach.

,,I know…'' Fiona sucked at dusky rosy nipple.

,,Hmmm-'' loud whimper escaped Joan's lips, her fingers of her other hand fisting Fiona's blond hair.

,,That Winnie is…'' determinedly thrusting her fingers in and out.

,,Fi-Fiona –aaaah ! Dear Lord !'' brunette's inner walls powerfully contracting around witches fingers.

,,Pregnant,'' Fiona last bite landed on Joan's collarbone, as she screamed reaching her orgasm.

,,What ? What ?'' Joan panted rapidly.

* * *

It was already evening, and Winnie was finally hungry after such long time. She came downstairs with Luke and made for them something to eat. Meeting Eliz and talking about the great news…and as they had a lot of them.

Eliz couldn't believe she will be aunt and bridesmaid, and couldn't tear herself from her sister.

Slowly every member from Academy came to dinner except Madison, and Misty, who was still missing.

Joan walked into kitchen with Fiona, and suddenly seeing Winnie, she rushed to her.

,,Oh my sweet children, congratulations !'' ignoring everything around her, except Winnie and her son.

Fiona winked at Winnie, that she managed what she promised to do.

But as Joan hugged them both together, Winifred saw…

,,Fiona ! _This_ is what you call 'I'll tell her _carefully_ ' ?'' Winnie scolded laughingly.

,,Right beastie…you're welcome ! Now I have to go…see ya tomorrow Joanie !''Fiona laughed, and smirking she left the Academy.


	13. So Cold

_A.N.: Hi dolls, after long time, once again, I haven't abandoned this fic ;-) and here we are with another chapter. Song I recommend to listen here is my tribute to Fiona Goode just as partly rest of chapter :3 So Cold from Nikisha Reyes-Pile ;-) enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,_ _Somebody help !''_

Winnie's gaps pierced the room, as she woke up in the middle of the day, when she heard dull but still loud hit form next room.

She for a second stop caring for her nightmare she was having these few nights and days, and she ran to hall, and to next room.

,,Zoe ?! Madison ?''

,,Ohhh Miss Important has to be by everything what happens in here, go on, do you want too ?'' Madison looked at her sarcastically, as Winnie saw Zoe on the floor with Kyle, and some lamp on floor beside them, Zoe grappling at her head.

,,You know, you can't touch me, since I am pregnant, because not only Luke but Joan would scratch out your eyes,'' Winifred wanted to cross her hands on her chest and put more smirk in her repay, but she rather ran to Zoe on the floor. ,,Are you okay, do you want me to-''

,,-Nobody wants you here, and it's none of your fucking business !'' Madison yelped.

,,You can bet your ass, it's my fucking business, I'm part of this Coven and this my _coven sister_ , as you are no matter how much you sucks,'' Win glared at her.

,,You wanna fight with me ?''

,,No because you wouldn't have the patience and wouldn't like to destroy your face or paws, you bitch,'' Zoe uttered smirking, she seemed to be fine now.

Winifred smiled at her when Zoe stepped up for her.

,,I'll show you how I sucks !'' Madison raised her hands in preparation, but at that moment Myrthle walked in.

,,What's going on here ? Madison ?!''

,,Ahh come on ! Does everybody need to nurse this little bitch in every her step ?!'' Madison growled, pulling from her nightstand one cigarette, and lit it, pushing Myrthle aside and walking away with words ,,Once I will become The Supreme, and whole bunch of old school rules….and old school cows, will be kicked outta here by my own foot !''

When she disappeared Zoe just nodded ,,So she would have to kicked her own ass !''

,,Okay, how are you Zoe ? Come I can help you…I'll give you something for that head, Kyle, would you help me ?'' Myrthle ordered, raising Zoe up.

,,I'll help you-''

,,-No, you'll take your lesson with Liz, she was asking for you whole morning, and I just couldn't deny her puppy eyes…'' Myrthle smiled.

,,Go, she needs you more,'' Zoe nodded.

* * *

,,Hmm, boo !'' Winnie touched Lizi's shoulders, as she was staring at the fireplace in living room.

,,Ahh ! You're lucky that I can't do that to you !'' she repaid with playful giggle, pushing at Win's shoulder.

,,Alright, I heard, you've been crying for me today…you know what. I'm all yours-''

,,-REALLY ?'' Elizabeth yelped with excitement, hugging her sister tightly, then carefully when she remember on the baby in her belly.

,,Soo, what do you wanna start with ?''

,,Transmutation ! Pleaseee,'' Liz looked at her cutely, as only her could.

,,Fine-'' Winnie giggled ,,-Let's see how far you already are,'' she looked around her ,,Hmm…kitch-'' she haven't even finished the word, and she saw Liz in the hall, and then she disappeared. Winnie ran to kitchen and found Liz, eating cookies from bowl, from Joan, who after all baked promised chocolate ones.

,,Good ! Veeery, good…and gimme one !'' Winnie laughed, taking one cookie, and transmutating back in living room with Eliz.

,,That's great, that was enough of a proof, you're better. Now Waterkynesis ?''

Eliz blushed, eating the cookie, and she raised her hand to one vase with flowers, and added some water.

Winnie was just shocked ,,You practiced really hard, you're great…is there anything else you can do ?''

,,Umm…maybe….Fiona was with me one evening and-''

,,-Dear God,'' Winnie put her hands on her face. ,,Alright, and what she taught to you ?''

,,Ehm…'' Eliz stepped to the very same vase, and raised her hand once again.

At that moment vase start trembling, and slightly twitching on the table, before it slightly raised and sat back on the flat surface.

,,Great !''

,,It's not…that's all…'' Eliz looked in Winnie's eyes, pleadingly.

,,Okay, do it again, and now more focus on the vase. Don't think of it like _an object_ …think of it, like something what is _floating_ in the space…'' Winnie tried to give her own advice since she could move with bigger objects already.

Elizabeth closed her eyes again, carefully watched by Winnie, she raised her hand, and expelled a breath. Vase now gracefully floated up, very slowly, but still smoothly, and Winnie's mouth fell open, in surprise and proudness on her sister. When the vase with flowers was in the middle of the room, above the table, it started to sliding to one side, and as few drops of water dropped on the floor, Eliz opened swiftly her eyes, and eeked she got the vase up, suddenly stopped paying attention to it, and vase was falling down.

As the glass connected with the wooden table, it broke to many tiny pieces with a loud crack, water splashing everywhere, and the shards scrapped the wood as they whisked to all directions.

At that moment with that loud crack, Winnie had her usual vision, but this one, happened at the very same moment. It wasn't from past, it wasn't future…it was _present._

 _,,Aaaaaaa ! AAAAAAAH ! AAAAA !'' Cordelia holding garden shears, stabbing her eyes._

It was the most dreadful thing Winifred saw yet.

Gasping as she heard Delia yelling in real from the greenhouse, she saw Eliz swiftly turn, and she had to grab her to not run there, to not see her for God's sake.

,,Eliz , run for aunt Myrthle, and tell her to come in green house, you stay in our room, until Luke or Joan comes, okay. Run for Myrthle. NOW !'' she send her upstairs, herself running to green house.

* * *

She panted as she finally reached Cordelia, sitting on the floor, still yelling in desperation. Winifred put her palm on her own mouth to avoid a cry of pity and confusion, showing rather her compassion.

,,What for a _heavens_ you done to yourself, and WHY ?!'' Winnie kneeled beside her, tearing of herself one sleeve of her paper thin buttoned shirt, and immediately covering Delia's eyes. She put the bloodied shears back on the table, and tied the fabric around Delia's head.

,, I-I-aaa…I wa-wanted to _be helpful_ for Coven,'' Delia whimpered in pain and disappointment.

,,BY STABBING YOUR EYES ?!'' Winifred scolded dramatically, helping her up.

,,I thought I…I will get back my Inner eye…I wanted to…to be like you,'' she broke off in tears, or at least it looked like she was _crying_ but her eyes were so in pain so she was crying anyway, even though her tears have now nowhere to be coming from-which was painful too.

,,What happened-CORDELIA !'' Myrthle yelled, covering her own mouth.

,,Auntie help us,'' Winnie begged, as she was supporting Cordelia.

,,My beautiful, beautiful job…it's gone…two perfect eyes…why you-''

,,-To have my second sight,'' Delia cried harder.

* * *

She ended in hospital for a while, until they gave her painkillers and then sent her home with Winnie and Myrthle. Luke with Joan were already in Academy, Luke was upstairs with Eliz, and Joan was sitting on sofa with Delphine.

,,I'll take her up,'' Myrthle nodded at worried Winnie, holding delirious Delia ,,You shouldn't be stressing yourself in your condition, darling, go and have some chamomile tea, I'm sure Joan will help you. I'll take care of Delia, thank you sweetie…''

Winnie nodded, what else she could do now, and walked into living room.

,,So you're saying, that your husband was also cheating on you ?'' Joan put her hand on her chest in pity.

,,Yes, and what more-'' Delphine leaned closer ,,-With _negro servant-maid_ ! She even gave birth to my husband's bastard son ! Soft skinned like a cream…''

,,Don't believe a word to her, or rather don't eat those words…she's rotten to her bones,'' Winnie warned crossing her arms on her chest.

,,Why ?'' Joan asked still feeling a compassion…but not for long.

,,Well, you maybe…and as I _saw_ very _rightfully_ , killed your husband, but she has done hundred times _worse_ things, let her tell you the whole story, and you can call yourself _holy_ in compare with her !''

Joan looked confusedly at Delphine now.

,,Tell her _the true story_ Delphine. Tell her what you have done with that baby boy from your servant-maid…'' Winnie urged at Delphine.

Maid swallowed dryly and uncomfortable, because she in last hour and a half felt like she finally found a friend in this Goddamnit Academy, and what more accomplice…closest one in murdering, but now she had to tell the truth. Or _had_ she ?

,,I had to raise him as my own because she jumped out of balcony-''

,,-Liar ! I said tell the truth !''

,,Why do you think she's not telling the truth ?'' Joan asked, but with less and less trust to Delphine.

,,Because she was buried alive in the ground, since she told you that too probably, so how could she _raised that baby on her own_ ?'' Winnie smirked.

 _Shit !_

,,I can hear your thoughts even outside Delphine, you should tell the truth !'' Fiona invaded living room from the main doors.

,,Fiona, I'm glad to see you !'' Win took over her instantly.

,,I do too, I wanted to see her whole day-'' Joan cheered, wanting to stand up, but Winnie pushed her gently down again.

,,She need to know, and see something-''

,,-Her pretty daughter stabbed her eyes this afternoon,'' Delphine gleefully announced, all of women in the room looking at her.

,,Delphine, don't forget where is your place !'' Fiona growled, pointing her finger at her.

,,Unfortunately she's now telling the truth, go upstairs, Myrthle will tell you everything,'' Winnie nodded sadly, and Fiona gasped, turning on her heel and running upstairs.

,,And _you_! Since you're opening your _big mouth_ finally for the truth, tell to Mrs. Ramsey, what monster you are….'' Winnie glared at Delphine, who understood now she won't avoid it.

Joan was looking at her shocked as Winnie sat beside her on the sofa, and they both listened to Delphine carefully. Christian couldn't believe her ears, and if it wasn't so disgusting, maybe even tears could come to her eyes, but no…she had none for this bloody, rasist-murderer.

Gritting her teeth behind her closed lips, Winnie could feel Joan's blood boiling, she rather petted her arm and said ,,Enough Delphine…I think it was enough for this evening of _stories_.''

Joan breathed in shock, disgust, pity for all those innocent servants, and mostly she breathed off her tense she had all the time. She haven't forgot what Winnie approved about Fiona's daughter.

And as she thought about her for a second, they all heard Fiona rushing downstairs, and out of Academy again.

,,I have work _elsewhere_ , excuse me,'' Delphine stood up, and rushed somewhere upstairs.

Joan looked slowly at Winnie ,,Is _that_ true ?''

,,Well, yes, I told you she is rotten-''

,,-No, I don't mean Delphine….I mean Cordelia…she really…''

,,Yes,'' Winifred nodded sadly.

,,Poor girl !'' covering her mouth, she looked Winnie in her hazel shining eyes. ,,And what about you, how do you feel today ?'' she put her other hand on Winnie's flat stomach.

,,I'm fine…we _both_ are, I'm just a bit tensed. Myrthle said something about tea-''

,,-Yes, I'll make you tea, I already can live in this kitchen, and I'll bring it to you upstairs, go to Luke, he couldn't wait for you whole day darling,'' Joan smiled, standing up with Winnie, and sending her upstairs.

She talked with both, Luke and Eliz, about Cordelia, and then with Joan, who stayed tonight with them, since Fiona went away.

* * *

,,And what about Winnie and Eliz. Or Ramseys, Myrthle, I can't !'' Zoe protested.

,,I'll take care of them myself, Winnie and Eliz are my family and save with me more than you and Kyle. You've got boy who loves you !'' Myrthel urged.

,,Yeah because he is _damaged goods_ -'' she smirked, but for the last time, since she earned sharp slap from Myrthle.

,,How dare you be so _unromantic, and_ so very very _selfish_ ! Dear Cordelia plugged her eyes to protect this Coven and you ignored my warnings and support…now take these tickets to Epcot and my Jar jewels and pack your bags,'' Myrthle handed her the box with tickets, clasping it close with stone face.

* * *

Joan was sitting back in living room, staring into the flame in the fireplace, and thinking of Fiona.

,,Dear, you don't have to think of me every damn minute ! You are too loud,'' blonde witch appeared in the hall when Joan swiftly turned around to see.

,,I was afraid of you, since your daught-''

,,-And you don't have to be sorry for me ! She did it by herself…not by my hand. To protect this coven, hhh-'' Fiona smirked ironically, sitting beside Joan ,,-She did it just because she's just like me. Selfish, and greedy bitch-''

,,-How can you talk about your daughter like _that_?'' Joan gasped.

,,I thought you already know me. And please stop preaching me about what is _right_. I'm running out of my time….'' Fiona sighed sadly, burying her face on her hands, supporting her elbows on her knees.

Joan had no words, she just leaned to her lover, and hugged her.

,,Hmhh-'' Fiona smirked to her own hands ,,-And still you're worrying about me…tell me what is so important about me for you, that you have your beautiful head full of worries just about me ?'' she turned to brunette, cupping her cheeks.

,,You bewitched me-''

,,-That was, now I'm not doing anything…''

,,No…'' Joan took blonde's hands kissing them ,,I haven't loved anybody like this except my son…Fiona, I-''

,,-Don't say it !'' witch scolded, shaking with her head warningly.

,,Why ?'' Joan's soft chocolate brownies were slowly filling with tears.

,,Because I won't be here any longer, and I just can't leave, knowing I left _my love_ behind-''

,,-Then don't leave !'' Joan begged, hugging her, and putting her head on Fiona's shoulder, just as blonde did to Joan.

,,I have to…I don't want you to see me wrinkled and vulnerable and….powerless. I want you to remember me like _this_ ,'' Fiona smiled at Joan, looking in her eyes. ,,Joan admit it….I'm dying….I'm fading in your hands, and I love my Axe Man, but less than I love you…and that's why I want to run away with him….to spare you maybe the worst sight you might have on me…please don't make it even worse.''

Bitter tears sliding down Joan's both cheeks, collecting below her chin and dripping on Fiona's lap.

,,I-I-''

,,-Joanie don't-''

,,- _Love you_ , and I said that ! I don't want you to leave,'' clutching Fiona desperately to her own chest.

Fiona sighed desperately, cupping Joan's cheeks and brining her lips to brunette's forehead.

,,No ! No don't do it !'' Joan tried to fight with the delirious kiss on her forehead, because she knew, Fiona wants her to faint, Fiona is doing it just to set her sleep, and then she'll disappear. Joan knew she won't even say goodbye, and she just couldn't.

But Fiona kissed her forehead and nothing happened.

Joan crying feverishly, her body aching of fear, and her hands on Fiona's trembled, as tears kept rolling down.

,,I'm not leaving now…tomorrow we have the most important session with bitches hunters….and then I have to get my portrait and then…only then I probably gonna leave,'' Fiona soothed, wiping Joan's tears away, biting back her own.

,,Fiona n-''

,,-Shh…I will say goodbye to you, I promise…'' she kissed her forehead once again.

Joan crying nodded, stroking Fiona's palms on her still wet cheeks.

,,Will you take care of my Delia, and Winnie ?''

,,I-hh-I will,'' Christian nodded. Their eyes met and she leaned closer hungrily kissing blonde witch, her hands falling to her slender waist.

Fiona broke the kiss backing slightly away to see in brunette's eyes.

,,Why are you doing this to me Fiona ?'' Joan softly whispered.

,,You can't hear me cry, and see my dreams all die from where you are on your own….'' Fiona turned away, looking all around the living room. ,,I used to live in here for so long, I have never considerate it as home until last past months, and now…It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer feels like _home_ …''

Joan hugged her once again, and Fiona buried her face into Christian's exposed neck, as soft brown hair was in bun as usually.

,,When you told me you'd leave…I felt like I couldn't breathe, and my aching body fell to the floor-''

,,-Joanie it's my body which is falling to the floor…understand, I don't want to pull you down with me. Now it hurts much more, you're making it hurts, Joan,'' Fiona fighting back her tears, looking in brunette's eyes, piercing her soul just like she used to do.

,,So now I am the one, who makes it hurt ? Do you perceive how it hurts me ? ….I…I'm just left alone to cry-''

Fiona silenced her with another, almost violent kiss on Christian's lips.

A two single tears escaping her squeezed eyes, when blonde left Joan's mouth and looked at her again.

,, You can't hear me cry….and you won't…I'll be with you tomorrow, I promise-'' Fiona offered weak smile, before standing up ,,Excuse me now, I have to see my daughter.''

And she walked away, just like only she could. Leaving Joan half delirious on sofa, completely confused and disappointed….and the most afraid, savoring her grief.


	14. Everybody's Leaving

_A.N.: Hi dolls ! I am SO SORRY for so long wait, I'm not dead, I was just busy, due taking care of my nephew and niece, and with them I just really can't write since they are both six years old….I'm exhausted, and the best way how I can relax is writing so guess what, here you go with new chapter of The Rising Sun :333 stay tuned for future chapters, I promise I will bring on the plot twist I'm preparing ;-) love ya all, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Are you nervous ?'' Luke petted Winnie's thigh, as they were sitting with Eliz on the backseat of Ramsey's car, on their way to church.

,,What ?'' Winnie torn from her thoughts, she haven't noticed Luke was talking to her, but she was aware of his hand on her bare skin, as she wore black skirt and crispy white blouse, with half long sleeves.

Luke smiled at her, taking softly her chin and asking again ,,I said if you are nervous ?''

,,No, not at all, I was just…thinking,'' Win admitted.

,,About what dear ?'' Joan asked, driving, but carefully listening to their dialogue.

,,Well one dream is haunting me…but that's not the only thing about what I am thinking. I saw the local prison before five minutes…I'm wondering if dad get our letter-''

,,-Sure he get !'' Eliz quickly yelped, nearly shocking everybody in the car, that she is still there.

,,That will be okay, Fiona promised she will help you-'' Joan tried to sooth Winnied, but she shook with her head.

,,Fiona have her own troubles now…''

,,And what dream it is…you don't want to talk about it with me, but every second time you fall asleep you wake up in fright. Tell me,'' Luke smiled, hugging her.

,,Well, I don't know, that's the problem. I hear voice, and I see dark…deadly…dark. I don't know what that means,'' Winnie's brows furrowed.

,,And have you talked about it with Myrthle ?'' Joan tried.

,,No…I will ask her,'' Winnie nodded, soothed at least for now.

,,And we're here,'' Joan smiled, stopping the car on parking place in front of church.

Everybody get out of the car, and Eliz held Winnie's hand. Winifred by herself looked up at the enormous building trying to remember when was the last time, she was in church for longer time than five minutes, when she only dipped Elizi's necklace in holy water.

,,Something wrong ?'' Joan looked at them, holding home-baked cookies, to give something after so long time, when she wasn't in church with her son.

,,Well…it's quite long time since we…since we were in Church, and….suddenly I shall appear in Lord's House and in front of your many friends, and you shall show me as future pride and mother of Luke's baby…I hope I won't bring any shame-''

,,-As a mother of my son I forbid you to talk about yourself like that ! You won't call _any_ shame on us…we've done it anyway sooner than you, but nobody knows about than except members of Academy, and I wish to leave it like that,'' Joan briskly said, her devout behavior and conscience turned on.

,,That's clear. I just…hhh I don't know-'' Winnie breathed, searching for the right words. ,,I love you Luke, and I just want to do good first impression.''

,,You will darling ! You don't have to be afraid of that sweetheart ! Just be yourself, like you were until now,'' Joan nodded, walking already in church.

Luke turned to Winnie and Liz, who was still holding Winnie's hand.

,,Love, you can make it, you'd better be not stressing yourself, mom's right. You'll be great,'' he leaned down and kissed her softly.

,,Alright,'' Winnie nodded, being ready, she made first step further with her right foot.

Every step closer to church, Liz squeezed Winnie's hand tighter.

,,Eliz, if it goes like this, I won't feel my right hand at all,'' Winnie giggled, making Elizabeth feel after all more relax, and she eased the grip, when they invaded church, full of people, silently talking to each other, most of them were crowded around Joan, as she was trying to explain why's that, she wasn't with her son so long in church.

Winnie could hear a lot of compassion and understanding, but when her white high heels connected first step inside the church with marble floor, everyone heard her, and swiftly switched from Joan to her, Luke and Eliz.

She dryly swallowed, but Luke smiled holding her hand and walking further inside the church.

,,Hi Luke, dear ! Poor thing, I heard about that robbery incident ! How is your head ?'' one tall blonde girl, probably same age as Winnie, ran to him, and the crowd from Joan slowly moved to Luke.

,,We heard you get shot, Luke is that true ?'' some woman was harshly asking, and it seemed like never ending story, because these two questions was just the beginning of splash of talks and question from almost everyone in the crowd.

,,And who's this ?''

,,What's your name child ?''

,,Oh look at that little curly girl !''

,,Luke you haven't got a girl when we seen each other last time !''

,,Joan your son is engaged ?''

,,Luke you are engaged ?''

,,So you are his fiancé, how was your name again ? Winona ?''

,,Your sister is cute !''

,,How long do you know each other ?''

,,When are you planning wedding ?''

,,Aren't you suddenly so quick ?''

,,Will you have wedding in Church ?''

….well long talk, that interrupted only the arrival of Parson.

Only then they all sat down on the benches, and Winnie finally breathed in relief. Petting her flat stomach, and smiling at Luke.

It went great. She was finally sitting in Church again, with her little sister, and she felt like everything was like before. With that exception her dad wasn't nearby…

After the service, they yet talked with all their friends and now Joan a bit helped to Winnie, to get through all the questions. And Luke with stress situations, and after all that, they went for together lunch into restaurant, and then they went for a trip to the Lake.

* * *

After such a long day they came back to Academy. But Fiona wasn't there, neither Marie, or Zoe and Kyle.

,,Is it only my point of view, or everybody just left ?'' Winnie talked silently in Joan and Luke's direction.

,,They haven't left my dear, '' Myrthle spoke from living room. ,,Fiona went to celebrate their triumph upon the Witch Hunters to her loverboy, Maria perhaps did the same, dear Delia is upstairs. And the rest…must be somewhere in the house too, right Madison ?''

,,I don't care where is the rest of this damn people, but I'm outta here,'' she lit a cigarette and in a minute she was out of Academy.

,,Okay, I think I'm gonna set Eliz to sleep-''

,,-I'll go with you, mom ? Are you okay ?'' Luke yet turned to Joan who was staring in disbelief into living room, where was Myrthle drinking her tea.

,,I-y-yes darling, just go to sleep, I will be alright,'' she forced a weak smile before they left upstairs.

She walked to living room, and sitting slowly on the sofa, just as the previous day.

,,I didn't want to say that in front of Elizabeth, but Kyle and Zoe really left. I can watch over two of my girls, but to watch over two girls, Delia and Kyle with Zoe, that would be too much, I gave her enough of money, and send them away, to live their own lives…'' Myrthle whispered in Joan's direction.

Joan just nodded like she understood, but that was all she was able to do as a response, dully looking into flames in fireplace.

' _I'll be with you_ _ **tomorrow**_ _, I_ _ **promise**_ _' she said ! And where she's now ! In bed with that Axe male-or whatever his name is, and I am here like nit, sitting, left alone, to cry another night without her…_

Joan was thinking for herself, slowly fisting the hem of her long blue modest dress.

,,She left you here alone huh ?'' Myrthle smiled slowly.

,,You can hear my thoughts too ?'' Joan said, not looking at Myrthle at all.

,,No, but I can read from people's face, and that's no witchcraft dear…tell me…does she worth it ? Does Fiona really worth your misery ? For what ? For being with that man, she found like a short arousal before she dies-''

,,-Don't speak of her in this way,'' Joan said more firmly, now looking at Myrthle, but immediately her eyes and her lips went weak. ,,…I mean…you don't know how much it's hurting me,'' she breathed desperately, her eyes closing as she tried to fight back tears.

,,See…see what she's doing with you ? Can you allow this to her ? She's playing with all of us, and it's just question of time….when…and which one of us…succumb to her game,'' Myrthle slowly stood up, carrying the empty cup away, and leaving Joan, confused staring into fireplace again.

Joan took a deep breath before she clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes in prayer.

 _Lord…I know you send me back, and I'm grateful for your mercy. I'm so grateful for my son and his beautifully forming family. But you said, I will have my true love…I…I thought…I thought you send me Fiona, and that even when she's woman…she is my love…but why would you take her to you then ?_

,,Boo-'' Fiona laughed scaring Joan from behind, making Christian twitch and breath in relief, while Fiona circled the couch and sat beside her.

,,Did you have to scare me ?'' Joan tore her eyes from witch, looking back into fireplace.

But Fiona just laughed a bit more ,,You're thoughts are too loud and too deep. And to answer your question to God-who's busy to answer you at the moment-'' blonde couldn't resist a zinger ,,-I am not your true love, and what more I am witch…who lived disreputable life in style-so I probably won't go _up there_ ,'' she pointed to the ceiling ,,-but _down there_ ,'' pointing into flames, for Joan to have an image of Fiona's late life.

Without saying a word, Joan stared into flames fisting the hem of her dress again.

 _How can you talk like this ?_

,,Because I can ?''

 _And what about me ? I love you, and you left…you promised that you will be with me tonight, and you left to that man-_

,,And I returned to you…Joan look at me !'' Fiona petted her thigh, but Joan turned her head on the other side biting her lip, and her eyes squeezed.

,,Please…'' Fiona begged scooting closer to Christian.

She heard Joan loudly swallowing and turning to Fiona, not able to say a single word, tears in her eyes, still biting her lip.

 _Are you just playing with me…manipulating with my feelings ?_

Fiona smiled ,,That's what Myrthle told you ?'' she received only slight nod from brunette. ,,Well Myrthle never fancied me much at all…but if you believe her-''

,,-I don't know to what I shall believe anymore except my kids and Lord…'' Joan whispered a whimper, her voice betraying her just as she thought it will.

,,Then look in my eyes, and tell me, if you feel manipulated ?'' Fiona silenced with her smile, looking in Joan's eyes, not doing anything else.

Joan looked very slowly and carefully over her, and after while sobbed.

,,Fiona I love you,'' she collapsed in blonde's arms, sniffing.

,,Joan I do to-''

,,-Then why you left first ?'' brunette backed away slightly but still hugging Fiona around her waist, just as blonde did.

,,That's what's eating you ?'' Fiona chuckled, looking in near disbelief in Joan's eyes. ,,He just killed today whole bunch of Witch Hunters, I had to repay him somehow his great job. But I wanted to be with you, so I rushed back, and I thought I will make it before you return from trip…''

,,He killed them ?'' Joan gasped.

,,Hey, be glad you are clear…and what ? We had to get rid of them somehow, and when they didn't want to agree with our rules…they had no other choice. You are pure, so be glad for that,'' Fiona brushed her fingertips over Joan's left cheek.

,,Alright. So you _defeated_ them and everything will be alright ?''

,,Yes. And now I am here with you, for you, all night long, and all tomorrow,'' Fiona let her forehead rest against brunette's. ,,How was your day ? How was Winnie doing ? Does she made it ?''

,,Yes, she was great…maybe bit nervous at the beginning, and no wonder after all those nosy eyes and questions. But she made it amazingly, I'm happy for all four of them-''

,,-Right, what about baby ?''

,,Good…just ask her tomorrow, she miss your company too. After all…you were the first to whom she actually told about having baby,'' Joan smiled, nuzzling to Fiona, just as blonde did to her.

,,Okay, I will, and now…relax,'' blonde ran her manicured nails up Joan's covered thigh, rolling the hem of her dress slowly up. Joan swallowed, resting against Fiona.

,,He-here ?'' Christian whispered harshly, when she felt Fiona's fingertips touching the laced hem of her panties.

A wide smile spread on blonde's face ,,Until I am alive, I want you to enjoy life….you said that, haven't you…that you want to _live more_ , than before…'' her voice tempting whisper in Joan's ear.

,,Yes,'' brunette grappled at witches shoulder, as two her slender digits invaded her.

But just shortly, that Fiona teased, rubbing Joan's clit, before she pulled her hand from brunette's panties, hearing her desperate moan. Fiona cooed, slowly moving to her own knees, and reaching for Joan's hips. Christian willingly helped her by raising her hips so Fiona could remove Joan's panties off her way.

,,Are you getting used to lace ?'' blonde smirked wickedly, black laced panties hanging around her index finger, when she looked up at Christian.

Joan bit her lip in response when her eyes met Fiona's.

,,You don't have to be coy with me,'' witch leaned lower, gently biting Joan's right knee, making her gasp lightly.

Splaying her knees more for her, her black manicured nails, brushing Joan's outer thighs, teasing her skin, while Fiona slowly kissed up between her inner thighs, tugging at Joan's hips, that she could reach her pussy better.

Softly burying her face between toned thighs, she kissed at her clit, Joan's smooth skin, hot-wet from awaited pleasure, Fiona was about to give her.

Blonde's nails still brushing Joan's thighs, making her mewl slightly at the touch, her eyes fluttering in response to witch's mouth, and so soft lips, moving tenderly against her private parts.

,, _Fiona…o-ohhh, dear God !_ '' Joan's soft groan being stifled in the sounds of cracking fireplace, when Fiona licked faster the smooth skin, taking extra care for the swollen bud of brunette's clit.

,,Tonight I want to enjoy you,'' Fiona slightly smirked, her hot breath tickling Joan on the most sensitive spot between her legs, she whimpered in response, squeezing the armrest of the couch.

Dipping her head lower again, blonde licked teasingly slow, tasting every single drop of Joan's heat. Listening to brunette, Fiona smiled naughtily, licking faster in decent circles around Joan's clit.

,,Fi-hhh…ohh-fuck !''

,,Swear words, I'm shocked !'' Fiona laughed, sliding two of her slender digits into Joan's heat, making her cry louder.

,,OH-do-don't do, like I ha-have never said something like th-ohhh-God-like that ! Yes ! Yes !'' Joan tossed her head back into headrest of couch, when Fiona went back to licking around brunette's clitoris, while her fingers start rocking upward, curling to touch Joan's g-spot.

Grinning to christian's fevered flesh, Fiona slightly nipped Joan's clit, drawing soft whimpers slipping down her lips. Her tongue circling and circling, and her fingers moving rapidly in and out of Joan in rhythm of her silent cries. When blonde's fingertips brushed Joan's g-spot, she couldn't do anything else, but gasp and grapple at Fiona's hair. It was so sensitive, and delicious, that she couldn't think of anything else in the moment, than on blonde between her thighs.

,, _Yes-Fiona_ ,'' Joan bit her lips, begging for more, and as Fiona knew, she added third finger, moving them even a bit faster, Joan desperately panting for breath all of sudden, fisting blonde tresses.

,,You won't have something like this every time with man,'' Fiona joked, kissing Joan's clit several times, hearing after each smack Joan's small whimper. Brunette's hips were rocking forward to meet Fiona's mouth and her fingers, which were pressing harder against Joan's g-spot, rubbing it brutally, that Joan cried harder.

,,Oh my God ! Oh Fiona ! Ho-hoouuu-mmm-'' stifflign the rest of her moans into her own palm Joan arched slightly against the couch when Fiona sucked on her clit for long, and her fingers teased out of Joan her loud, sensitive orgasm.

Blonde with wide smile licked away every drop that escaped Joan, while Christian was heavily breathing and resting against the headrest of sofa, her hands fell around her body, not able to do anything. Still yet savoring Fiona's tongue, when she licked her clear, and when she looked up at her, Joan smiled.

Cupping Fiona's cheeks, she raised her up to her on couch kissing her.

,,You're right...I won't have something like _this_ with anybody else…''

Fiona smiled, closing her eyes, and leaning to whisper to Joan's ear ,,No…..I can bet, you will have something much _better_ …''


	15. Nobody Mess With Our Coven

_A.N.: Dear dolls, I just hope after this chapter you won't hate me, and I hope it won't be so brutal :/ but it's part of my plan, so stick with me, and hold on please :-) judge me gently :D thank you so much :333 love ya dolls ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Winifred walked downstairs, and directly into kitchen to make herself a coffee. Another night with her nightmare, and she still couldn't find any possible explanation or indication who it could be.

She only hoped it's not any dreadful vision of herself in some time. But it certainly wasn't her voice singing, so it shouldn't be her.

When water boiled, and she made her coffee, taking her cup, and joining the rest in living room.

,,Winnie…coffee ? You shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant,'' Fiona smirked to her direction, sitting in chair and letting master paint her portrait.

,,Yeah-yet you start with telling me what I should, and shouldn't….'' Winifred chuckled, beside Luke kissing him goodmorning and quickly asking ,,Where is Liz ?''

,,Here !'' Eliz cheered seeing her sister awake, holding big vase of some pink flowers and Myrthle helping her to take them behind Fiona.

,,What are you doing ?'' blonde swiftly asked worried.

,,We have to somehow compensate that negative environment and Claud trusts mine style-'' Myrthle put the vase on the table behind Fiona.

,,-But I do not !'' Fiona almost protested, but she couldn't do anything else than just sit.

,,I think it looks tasty,'' Joan nodded smiling. ,,How was your night sweetheart ?'' looking at Winnie now, smiling.

,,Bad…it's getting worse and worse and I don't know what's wrong with me, that I'm having such nightmare…I woke up eleven, and stayed up, sitting on balcony until three, thinking about it, and now I-aaam…I'm sleepy,'' she yawned, sipping from her coffee.

,,Don't worry, it will be alright. And about that coffee…well, Fiona's right, but…you need it, and you can afford it, after all baby is now…how long are you pregnant anyway ?'' Joan's brows furrowed suddenly in realizing.

,,Three weeks already,'' Winnie nodded, putting her hand on her belly.

,,That shall be okay,'' Joan smiled, soothing.

Suddenly they all spotted Fiona covering her nose.

,,Do you need a break ?'' Claued slowly carefully asked.

,,No-it's okay,'' blonde slowly took a Kleenex and wiped away the little of blood that start escaping her nose.

,,Are you sure you are okay ?'' Winnie slowly looked at her standing up, when Fiona looked on one side, gazing there for a second.

They she looked at the four sitting on couch saying unsure ,,You know what, maybe that break would be lovely.''

She stood up and looking at Joan ,,Win, would you go with me for a _word_ ?'' she walked to the other room.

Winifred took her coffee following Fiona into kitchen, both sitting down.

,,What is it ?'' Winifred whispered to Supreme and she smiled.

,,You're blooming more and more every day, hope your child too. I was thinking about you, and…I decided that at least somebody should know-but you have to promise me, you will protect your mind from Delia-''

,,What is it Fiona ?'' Winifred understood it's something very serious, if not directly crucial, she leaned closer to Fiona, holding her cup of coffee.

,,Here, look…'' Fiona gave her hand to Winnie, she nodded prepared, touching witch's hand.

 _,,We had deal…wasn't underwrite, wasn't on paper, but we had a DEAL !'' Axe man yelled to chuckling Fiona._

 _,,You men, with your fragi egos …we still have a deal baby, I'm going to disappear just for couple days, just until Cordelia force her dwarves to perform seven wonders, and I'll find out who the next Supreme is…''_

 _,,Why would she decide to do that ?''_

 _,,Because the old Supreme would be dead…'' Fiona said teasingly._

 _,,At least that's what they'll think…''_

 _Man stood up, and Fiona hugged his shoulder from behind ,,But I will need your help…''_

Winnie swallowed.

,,…How and why ?''

,,That's what will happen…I need to get rid of _him_ , and to disappear. I want you to know…I want Joan to think I am dead. It would hurt her way more if she know I ran away with him, and she can't see me so broken…I won't last long-''

,,-How many days you left ?'' Winnie's lower lip trembled in disbelief and sorrow.

,,Fourteen…maybe. I have to leave, and I will feign my own dead, with his help…if everything goes well, I will be gone by tomorrow. You have to keep mum about it…you know…I really love the way you're doing, and if I can bet who might be next Supreme…'' Fiona looked over Winnie smiling slyly.

,,No…'' Winnie shook with her head slowly.

,,Yes…so hold your tongue, and do as I said…Joan will meet her true love… _without me_. My daughter, God knows I love her, need to not know as well. Nobody has to know, and now…come back with me, I need to say goodbye,'' Fiona stood up, walking back into living room.

 _You said you will help me with my father !_

Winnie didn't turn to Fiona, but blonde heard her thought stopping in doors of kitchen, whispering.

,,Why do you think you need to become _a Supreme_ ? You won't need _my help_ anymore…'' Fiona chuckled, walking away.

Winnie in real disbelief swallowed all received information. Trying to absorb them, she tried to raise her cup to her mouth to take a gulp of her coffee, but her hand start trembling.

* * *

,,I love that little beastie more than she could know,'' Fiona whispered to Joan, lying with her in her bed, covered with sheets, and hugging Joan.

,,I do to…Luke is so happy with her, and if we manage to do wedding in month maybe, you still can be her bridesmaid,'' Joan smiled nuzzling to Fiona.

Blonde chuckled ,,Sure, can you imagine me in some modest dress in Church ?''

,,I can !''

,,But I don't, well…I'm sure you will guide their way more than good,'' Fiona slowly crawled off bed, and start dressing.

,,Where you're going ?'' Joan raised her body to her elbows on bed.

,,To meet my Axe Man, it's time. And I want you to know, that I'm not leaving you, and I love you,'' Fiona put on her black dress, leaning down to Joan, and kissing her forehead.

,,Can you zip me ?'' she chuckled turning to Christian, who willingly helped her.

,,So…see you tomorrow morning ?'' Joan smiled, sitting up and looking hopefully at Fiona.

It was tearing her half selfish heart, but she nodded ,,Sure…'' smiling last time at brunette, and leaving the room with words ,,Take care of them all.''

She closed the door of her room, leaning with her back against them, not holding her tears anymore. Now she said goodbye to everybody she wanted to. Winnie, Delia, Joan…it was Axe Man's turn.

She walked downstairs, where she yet spotted Winnie with Luke and Eliz. Luke was petting Winnie's arms, as she was probably describing that her repeating nightmare, and Eliz's face suddenly froze.

,,Wendy, Wendy ! I can hear it !'' little girl yelped.

Fiona froze too, hiding behind corner.

,,Hear what darling ?'' Winifred smiled stroking Lizi's hot cheek.

But what Elizabeth did, surprised all of them. She put her hand on Winnie's flat belly and nodded.

,,It says….it says ' _I love the sound of your voice. Every time I hear it I wave my arms and legs. The sound of your heart beat is my favorite lullaby'…''_ Lizi nodded happily.

,,Wait, you hear the baby ?!'' Winifred said in shock, just as Luke was staring at both girl, and Fiona breathed in relief.

,,Yes !'' Elizabeth nodded, stroking Winnie's belly.

,,Oh my GOD !'' Winifred cried in her palm, tears sliding down her cheeks. Tears of happiness.

,,It doesn't like when you cry !'' Eliz shook with her head.

,,But how can you hear it ?'' Luke swiftly asked.

,,Does it matter ? Maybe she can hear it's thoughts because it can have them stronger…''

Fiona leaned more to the wall, hearing Luke's thoughts, Lizi's thoughts, Winnie's thoughts…but not baby's.

 _Maybe I was too fast about Supreme…but if it's either one of these two, I will die happy._

Fiona fought back the tears, that stuck in her eyes, and when nobody was looking, she slipped off the main doors.

* * *

 _,,_ _She's lonely, lost_

 _she's disconnected_

 _She finds no comfort_

 _In her surroundings_

 _Beautiful, insecure_

 _She has nothing_

 _She moves from situation to situation_

 _Like a ghost_

 _Then she sees him_

 _A candle burning_ …'' soft woman's voice, trembling, and not louder than whisper, coming from closed box…emptiness…darkness…constraint…distress.

That was everything Winnie could _feel_. And then she suddenly saw her. Clearly, visibly, in small space, singing desperately, disappointedly, sadly.

Loud gasp spread on Winnie's room as she swiftly sat up from her dream-vision.

She didn't woke only Luke who was on her left side, but Liz on her right side as well.

,,What…what is it Win ?'' Luke rubbed his eyes, listening to her pants, and he sat up to her.

,,Mmm ?'' Eliz sleepily tried to look up.

,,No-no, shh Lizi…I'm okay, sleep,'' Winnie petted Lizi's arm, setting her to sleep again, turning to Luke and leaning as close as she could whispering _,,I had a vision…''_

Luke looked in her eyes, shinning from moonlight outside, he nodded ,,Like it could be anything else-'' he couldn't resist slight joke ,,-but about what, love ? Tell me ?'' he hugged her carefully.

,,I need your help…'' was all she said to him.

,,Where are you going ? In the middle of the night ? And where is Eliz ?'' Myrthle spotted them coming downstairs, dressed in black clothes to better merge with night.

,,Auntie, I saw her. I saw Misty, and I know where she is…''

* * *

,,And are you sure you will find her like this ?'' Luke slowly carefully asked.

,,Yes, she's haunting me in that nightmare for second week already, I'm sure I will see at least something,'' Winifred touched the gate of graveyard.

Silent for few seconds before she pushed them open ,,There, in that tomb !''

They both slowly moved to the tomb, surrounded by darkness only.

,,You sure ?''

,,Yes…''

,,Alright,'' Luke nodded, fisting firmly the shovel, and bumping at the bricks.

,,C...carefully !'' Winnie whispered harshly.

,,Okay,'' Luke hit the bricks again, but none of them moved. ,,It's too firm, I can't…''

 _Men…_

Winnie stepped closer to the tomb, and touched the bricks with her hand.

Her vision was clear, she could see coffin, and Misty inside.

,,Don't worry, we'll get you out,'' she nodded whispering to the wall.

Suddenly she reminded what Fiona told her.

 _,,Why do you think you need to become a Supreme ? You won't need my help anymore…''_

 _Yes witches doesn't need help ! That's the trick !_

Winifred narrowed, taking few steps back.

,,Winnie ?''

,,Stand back !'' she quickly ordered to Luke, who did as what he was told, and stepped behind her. Her palm stretched to the tomb, and she closed her eyes.

 _Believe !_

At that moment bricks start trembling in its structure and in two seconds coffin slipped out of the now-formed hole, right in front of them.

Luke's mouth opened widely, he looked at Winifred in amazement, nodding ,,Okay I won't _ever_ doubt about you !''

,,Open it…I can't, because if I will see something worse than Misty, I will collapse,'' Winifred turned away, putting her face to her hands.

,,Alright,'' Luke kissed her hair gently before nodding, and determinedly walking to coffin, opening it.

,,It's Misty, and she's alright…or at least she looks like that,'' he said to relief Winnie. Girl turning to his voice, spotting Misty.

,,Oh poor girl ! What done this to you ? Misty !'' she kneeled by her, gently shaking with her shoulders.

,,Hhhhh !'' she gasped, and Luke immediately held her from falling backwards.

,,What did you see ?''

,,It was Madison !''

,,Like I'm not even surprised,'' Luke said seriously now.

Winifred leaned with her head down to Misty's bust, listening the heart beat or at least the sound of her breath. Nothing.

,,I…I can't hear anything,'' Winnie shook with her head.

,,You're witch, surely you can do something….how you healed me ?''

 _He got a point !_

,,Fine,'' Winnie shook with her head leaning down, and taking deep breath, before exhaling it against Misty's lips.

,, _Vitalum vitalis_ ….''

In few seconds Misty gasped loudly, and Luke nearly missed to catch collapsing Winifred.

* * *

,,Where is Winifred and Luke ?'' Elizabeth walked downstairs, finding Myrthle with Madison Kyle, Zoe and Delia in the kitchen.

,,Dear darling, you should be in bed !'' Myrthle quickly stepped to her.

Everything start taking fast flow into bad direction, and at least that child should be still out of it, but it was too late.

,,Eliz ?'' Joan walked from upstairs as well, rushing to little girl. ,,Where is everybody ?''

At that moment Misty rushed into the room, with Luke and delirious Winnie behind her ,,You BITCH !'' and her first firm hit landed on Madison's cheek, which made her squeal form pain.

,,You thought that I'm just swamp rat, you can leave for death ?!''

,,Um-yeah,'' Madison said confidently, but she yearned another hit from Misty.

,,Girls immediately stop that cat-fight, it's beneath us,'' Myrthle said calmly, lighting her cigarette.

,,Just let her, she had it coming, when she buried her alive !'' Winnie protested slowly recovering.

,,Winnie !'' Eliz ran to her sister hugging her, just as she hugged Luke.

,,Cordelia ?'' Myrthle looked for helping hand.

,,I 'm good-'' Delia was about to nod.

,,I won't waste my magic on you, I can do you with my hands !'' Misty full of anger, start giving Madison one hit after another, and bumped with her at the wall, Madison start squealing.

,,You hit like a girl !'' sassy blonde yelped, before yearning another hit, and ended on the floor in another room.

,,That's awesome !'' Queenie grinned, following them just as everybody else, Joan meanwhile checked Winifred and Luke, if they are alright.

,,No it's not, stop !'' Zoe tried to make them stop…vainly.

,,Come on ! Get up Hollywood,'' Misty encouraged Madison, who stood up, trembling, but repaying firmly the slap, but her fist somehow missed Misty's face and hit the empty air.

Misty held her neck with one hand and slammed her again, Madison lost her temper, and ran with Misty against another wall, but Misty had her strength all back and using it forcefully on Madison's back, she send her into one pillar and down again, kicking into her stomach when Madison tried to crawl away.

They found themselves in the hall way by main doors, everybody following them curiously, in tense.

When Misty raised Madison again wanting to slam her sassie start yelling at her and Kyle stood in between them, trying to separate them ,,Enough !''

,,YOU !'' Axe Man appeared walking from the stairs, holding his axe not only warningly but prepared to fight ,,YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE !''

Madison looked at him just like everybody else and she responded very calmly ,,You chose the wrong house.''

And when he raised his axe, all girls including little Eliz raised their hands and send him back to the stairs with all their force.

,,Who the hell is this guy ?'' Queenie asked tossing her head to him.

,,I know that voice,'' Delia uttered ,,It's the Axe Man.

,,So this is Fiona's lover ?'' Joan whispered with low voice, looking over girls shoulders.

,,I thought you banished his soul into hell ?'' Myrthle smoked peacefully.

,,No, he's got his trammels mortal,'' Delia responded.

,, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU !'' he warned, recovering form hit against the stairs.

Luke protectively held Winnie, but she petted his arm, as she didn't needed, but he hugged her anyway from the instinct.

,,Is that blood ?'' Myrthle looked at the floor, and the bloodied droplets making trail from Axe Man.

,,Not his,'' Misty shook with her head.

,,Than whose ?'' Myrthle continued in asking.

Winnie slightly gasped- _Fiona's plan_.

She held Luke's hand tightly he recognized something was wrong.

Everybody looked at her, since Delia had her vision, but after all Winnie's was stronger.

She swallowed dryly, leaning down, putting her hand above the blood, seeing Fiona and her bloodied face.

 _,,How can you do this to me ?''_

,,No…'' she breathed, backing up, calming her mind, knowing it was just a trick, but she needed it to look convincingly.

Delia kneeled down, touching the blood, collapsing to the floor rubbing blood between her fingers ,,This blood is my mother's…''

,,No…NO !'' Joan yelled, surprising everybody by her presence, her knees went in and instant weak, she nearly fell to the ground.

Delia slowly continued by the bloody track, explaining every slightest detail of her vision until she reached Axe Man's face.

,,…Until she lied there in pool of blood,'' Delia's hands trembled.

,,Holy shit,'' Madison whispered ,,so she's really gone…''

Luke supporting his mother's body, as she cried, everyone standing around Axe Man.

,,Does anybody feel any different ?'' Madison uttered.

,,Where's the body ?'' Myrthle asked slowly.

,,In the swamps…he fed her to the alligators,'' Delia swallowed, raising up.

,,No,'' Joan shook with her head fearfully.

,,Jesus,'' Zoe whispered harshly.

,,That's bad, even I can't bring somebody back when it's alligator's shit,'' Misty shook with her head.

At that moment something in Joan broke _for that moment_ and she, like her legs recovered, stood firmly ,,Let me at him ! I will KILL HIM !''

,,Luke !'' Winnie yelled at him to catch her, and he did, squeezing her shoulders from behind firmly.

,,I WILL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID ! LET ME GO !'' Joan screamed through her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her heart beat raised with her fit, her temper gone, her blood boiling in her veins with her anger and her strength, she nearly pushed Luke off him.

,,Come on now Christian, calm down, one murder is enough for you,'' Zoe uttered to Joan's direction, but she just growled, desperately trying to wrench from her son's grip.

,,I don't care ! I've lost her ! I don't care anymore ! LET ME AT HIM !'' she fought with Luke urgently, hot tears rolling more and more form her already red eyes.

,,Zoe's kinda right, look-'' Winnie stepped in front of her, putting her hands on Joan's cheek, and reminding her, her past by her vision.

 _,,Every human prostrate by Devil, every human being who can go astray , who was seduced by Devil, is_ _ **not**_ _welcomed in my kingdom. And I assure you, I take to me only my faithful children, as you are Joan, and as you were all life… The biggest sin of all is_ _ **murder**_ _. I take you with me, when it's your time…not now. And only if you won't astray again…love your son, love everybody who he loves, and wait for your own love. And enjoy life !''_

Joan gasped, losing all her strength for fight and collapsing in Luke's arms to the floor, breathing harshly through her fit.

,,See, it's gonna be okay,'' Winnie nodded, stroking Joan's cheek, as she tried to calm her breathing.

,,Okay, Christian's out of game, who wants to kill him ?'' Queenie looked at girls. ,,Well somebody has to kill this creep !''

,,Bloody, blood, blood all day this place, is that really necessary to kill him ?'' Myrthle sighed, as Axe Man was reaching for his axe, but Madison was quicker than him, grabbing it.

,,Yeah, he's a psycho mass murderer-''

,,-But this poor soul, made this coven a favor by doing his way with Fiona,'' Myrthle responded.

,,Ho-how can you s-s-say such a thing ?!'' Joan yet panted crying, being soothed by Winifred and Luke on the floor, Eliz slowly went to them sitting to her, and hugging her.

Myrthle waved with her hand ,,As Servantes once said 'When there's _music_ , there can't be no _evil_ !'…''

,,Servantes never meant this asshole,'' Kyle stepped in front of them all, grappling at Axe Man's shoulders, draggling him away ,,I'm guardian dog, I'll kill him.''

Joan swallowed in near relief, at least somebody will kill him and she will stay more less pure.

,,No...I'll do it,'' Madison walked to him, hitting the axe right into the man's stomach, Joan swiftly covered Lizi's eyes, and turned her head to her bosom. Not let the little girl see the brutalism.

Axe Man start leaking out, and he fell to the floor in the kitchen.

,,We really don't need a man to protect us,'' Misty nodded walking forward, following Madison to kitchen, just as Queenie and Zoe.

Winifred stood up wanting to go there, if Joan haven't caught her ankle.

,,For the love of God, don't go there, and do the mistake I wanted to do-''

,,-I'm already rotten enough, I think this won't hurt me, but I swear I will hurt _him…for you_ ,'' Winifred turned, walking determinedly to girls.

,,And what more, I already saved on soul today, so it's fifty fifty,'' she smirked smiling at Misty who smiled back, before they turned to Axe Man.

They all reached for knives on the other side of kitchen, they swiftly flew to them. Luke slowly raised Joan and Eliz, and with Myrthle and Delia's help they went into living room, to save the last bits of Lizi's purity.

All five went down on man with their knives, having their ways on him, letting his body open up with bloody wounds, blood all over them and all over the floor and splashing out of Axe Man.

Every girl had her hit and squish.

,,Nobody mess with our coven !'' Zoe scream forcefully.


	16. The Seven Wonders

_A.N.: Dolls, if it's not too late, Happy Halloween ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

The portrait of Fiona Goode slowly and carefully raising up, Kyle's hands very carefully placing it on the wall in the corner, between other Supremes of the Coven.

,,How does she look ?'' Cordelia asks sadly.

,,Magnificent…I wish you could see it,'' Myrthle smiles, petting Delia's arm.

,,I can…I can see it through your eyes,'' Delia smiles. ,,She was so beautiful.''

,,She was a great Supreme,'' Zoe nods.

,,Mainly the cool one,'' Winnie smiles.

,,One of the best,'' Madison looks over her nails, irritably.

,,She was the one to remember, but she was a _horrible Supreme._ She shook all of her responsibility, including the most important…'' Delia said with calm voice ,,…identifying her successor. So it will be up to us, to find out new leader. And _the only way_ to do so, is perform the test of Seven Wonders, and since it could be anyone of you…you will _all_ be tested.''

,,All ? Including Elizabeth ?'' Joan suddenly asked.

,,As I said,'' Delia assured her.

,,But you can't mean it…she's only seven,'' Joan uttered, looking at little girl, who on the other hand completely understood the situation.

,,I want to…'' Eliz said determinedly, on which Delia smiled.

,,She's my brave and strong sister, right ?'' Winnie smiled at Eliz, and hugged her.

Delia nodded, continuing in her speech ,,The Seven Wonders. Sunday at dawn it begins… _ **everyone participates**_ …and by next week, we will have a new Supreme.''

* * *

Winnie was tossing between sheets with Eliz, and Luke behind her, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't due pregnancy. It wasn't because she was nervous of Seven Wonders. It was because of Fiona…

Her insomnia forced her to silently and carefully creep out of bed, and walking to balcony. She looked at stars and thought for herself.

 _I hope your plan really worked…._

It was really cold outside, because time was nearing winter, and Winnie sighed, steam coming from her mouth. Quickly slipping back into warm room, she smiled at her two sleeping angels, admiring them for a moment, until thirst forced her to leave the room, and slowly walk downstairs.

And she would go straightly into kitchen if she haven't noticed the singing…

* * *

After everyone's left to bed, Joan stayed in living room, staring into fireplace, being fascinated for a while by its flames. She sat down on the couch, and fell into soft crying, taking the nearest pillow, and crying into it, to not let anybody hear her.

 _You were the one I loved…why it has to happen to you ? How could you do that to me ? Promise me, you will come back, and then…then.._

She cried way harder sobbing into pillow at the image of bloodied Axe Man.

She cried so much, she couldn't take a breath for a while, her fingers clutching the pillow to her chest, like she wanted to pierce herself with it, like it was some sharp knife. But no…she would not do that. She could do that, and leave her son and her girls here alone…they were her family, and she would never leave them just like that. But her broken heart and her sadness for Fiona were overwhelming her now, that she wanted to cry herself to sleep.

And she couldn't. Couldn't get her last words out of her mind. Her last look. And then the fact, she won't ever come back.

,,Why did you have to steal my heart, why ?'' Joan suddenly talked to the cracking fireplace. Maybe in whispers, but she needed to let it out. ,,Do you know how it feels ? To be enchanted, to think I finally found somebody…somebody who understands me…somebody who changed my point of view on intimate life, and that not every man is the same lame as was my husband. Changed my attitude to lesbians and for a while…brought me into the state of ecstasy….'' Joan swallowed, and her last words bitter on her lips ,,… _and then left_.''

Staring into flames, she felt lost. Lost and alone. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to feel, and if she might ever feel _again_ …

It was so painful.

She pressed her chin to pillow and sniffed, clearing her throat.

,, I remember years ago…

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

 _I did_ …'' Joan sniffed, wiping her nose softly.

,,And _you_ were strong and _I_ was not

 _My_ illusion, _my_ mistake

I was _careless_ , _I forgot_

 _I did…''_ new tears were coming to her eyes, as she closed them from the red and orange shining flames.

,,And _now_ …

When all is _done_ , there is _nothing_ to say…

You have gone and _**so effortlessly**_ …

You _have won_ , You can _go ahead_ tell them…tell them…'' Joan wept, not able to continue, shaking with her head, as Fiona shook with her feelings.

,,Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the skyline…'' Winnie smiled, when Joan turned to her, following from where, the voice that continued instead of her, was coming from.

As Winnie stepped to her Joan sniffed ,,All we had is _gone now_ …''

,,Impossible…I didn't know, you know the song,'' Winnie smiled as she sat down by Joan, and she just nodded.

,,Well, I like modern music, of course I do…but only now I can see the meaning of the song fully, and I understand why it popped in my head,'' Joan strayed with her eyes back to flames, but Winnie could see her sadness, and her tears.

Leaning closer, Winnie took the lower hem of her pajamas shirt, taking it to Joan's face, and wiping off her tears. Joan sniffed, touched of Winnie's compassion, and her kindness. Others from coven would probably mocked her, but Winnie did not.

,,I know how hard it is to lose somebody who you love…'' Winnie nodded, hugging Joan, and brunette threw away the pillow, to have free hands immediately hugging Winifred back.

,,I know…I just…I feel, so lost now…in-in my feelings I mean…of course I love you, and my son, and your sister….and the baby,'' Joan smiled for a brief moment. ,,But…there is one place…one place in my heart now, and it's-''

,,-Empty…'' Winifred said instead of Joan.

,,…yes.''

,,Well, you know…maybe Fiona wasn't _the one_ , who was meant to fill your heart, after God announced you…'' Winnie stroked Joan's hair gently.

,,Maybe you're right…but now, it's just all blurred, and sad, and…'' Joan sighed in the embrace.

,,Painful,'' Winnie nodded. ,,I understand…''

,,Well thank you for that,'' Joan turned to her, to see in Winnie's hazel eyes, smiling at her truly.

,,Tell them I _was happy_ ,'' Winifred start singing again, not waiting too long for a response.

,,And my _heart is broken_

All my _scars are open_ ,'' Joan closed her eyes, tangling her fingers in Winnie's hair, feeling at least some support and comfort in their hug, and in her presence.

They leaned closer to each other, both now with closed eyes, and letting for a while all that sadness out, with their together singing ,,Tell them what _I hoped_ would be… _Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible…''_

* * *

,,The great Leonardo da Vinci, who I'm certain was a warlock although it's never been proven in his masterpiece The Last Supper depicted grilled eels, bread and wine on the table,'' Myrthle slowly explained, while she passed to each member, sitting by the table one plate.

,,I've chosen caviar from the Caspian Sea served on blinis along with champagne as fitting stand-ins as we partake of our own last supper. For _one_ of you, a last moment of _freedom_ and _anonymity_ before assuming the **supremacy**. For any one of you others, possibly a _last meal_.''

As Myrthle finished this sentence, Joan felt her stomach clutch together, as she thought of her poor two girls…and the baby Winifred was carrying. And when she glanced at Luke, he had obviously the same feeling.

What if Winifred wasn't Supreme, and would fail, and would die…he would not bare it.

Their together thoughts interrupted speech of Cordelia.

,, Since the beginning of this coven, it has been every outgoing Supreme's duty to identify her successor. Which Fiona not only neglected to do she actually tried to _kill_ her successor…So we are doing something never done in our history. We are going to give all _six_ of you the chance _to prove yourselves,''_ Delia raised her glass of champagne.

,,Only _one_ of you will succeed…''

This rang in everyone's mind for a quite while.

,,To quote the Bible, loosely, with Joan and Luke's approval…'' Delia continued ,,…'When I was a child, I spoke like a child I understood like a child, I thought like a child. But when I became a _woman,_ I put aside childish things.''

With that Delia stood up, raising her glass higher, and everyone, including Elizabeth reached for their glasses of champagne, though Elizabeth had a really little of it, but now Cordelia was talking about her as well, because if _she_ was Supreme, she won't be a child anymore…

,, _Childhood is over, my girls._ Put aside _fears_ , _reservations_ and _petty things_ ….Kick ass tomorrow !''

* * *

Sunday. Dawn.

All six girls, Kyle, Luke, Joan, Myrthle and Delia were standing by table in living room, starting with the very first test.

,,The Seven Wonders. Usually we move from easiest to hardest. But since we're breaking traditions this year, let's begin with my favorite. Telekinesis,'' Myrthle smiled at all girls, and in front of each, on the other edge of table was prepared one candle stick, and Kyle with Luke start right away litting them up.

,,What if I can't do it ?'' Misty asked suddenly, but Delia grounded her coldly.

,,Then you're not The Supreme.''

,,And you can go back to your swamp,'' Madison added with smirk.

Myrthle nodded ,,Misty, you're first.''

And Misty went unsure, looking at the candle, and trying. Trying to calm down, and bring the candle to her.

,,Intension,'' Delia supported.

As the rest was watching her thoroughly, Misty pressed her palms to table, and focused really hard on the candle. It took her several seconds of real concentration, without breaking eye contact, which was only at the candle, and then…

It moved and right to her. Misty caught it to her hand, blowing off the flame, cheering ,,I did it. I did it.''

,,Almost sounds like you wanted,'' Madison nearly mocked.

,,It's not about want, you either are or aren't Supreme,'' Cordelia brought them back to reality.

,,Maybe I am,'' Misty smiled at Madison.

,,Queenie ?'' Myrthle nodded.

Queenie without single blink reached her hand and in air caught the candle, blowing off the flame as well ,,Yup.''

,,Madison, obviously, this is your bailiwick,'' Myrthle tried to stifle smirk.

,,Whatever that means,'' Madison smiled dramatically, and focused on candle, which in few seconds flew to her, she blew off the flame, smiling.

,,Winnie, it's your turn,'' Myrthle smiled at her gently.

Winifred turned her head to the candle, being thoroughly watched by sister, fiancé and Joan. Her hands loosely around her body, and smile on her face, right when the candle moved with graciousness towards her. Catching it, blowing off, and one Wonder was done. But not yet for her sister.

,,Elizabeth ?'' Myrthle looked at seven years old girl, and Eliz nodded determinedly, looking at the candle.

Now she caught the interest even of Madison. After all, she would be the youngest Supreme, beating even Fiona, since she was the youngest Supreme. Until now…

Eliz was looking at the candle, already for a half of minute.

,,This is hopeless,'' Madison uttered, watching the little girl.

,,Give her the chance,'' Delia said.

,,As we practiced it…remember,'' Winnie petted her sister's shoulder, before she let her, on her own.

Eliz watching the candle, and thought of Winnie's words.

 _Believe !_

The candle suddenly moved. Maybe not graciously, maybe not quickly, but it moved fluently to her, until Eliz took it and blew the flame off, smiling.

Winnie nearly stopped breathing, when she saw that, and she hugged her little sister.

,,Last, but not least, Zoe,'' Myrthle noted, smiling after Elizi's performance.

Zoe smiled, looking shortly at the candle, and it flew to her without any obstacle, she blew the candle off, and smiled.

* * *

Kyle with Luke moved away the table and candles, and they moved to the main living room, in front of fire place, Myrthle with Delia sitting on the sofa, while Joan sat on the armchair. Luke moved the other table away ,while Kyle was holding plate with refreshment for ladies. Some champagne of course.

,,Concilium. Commonly only known to the public, as mind control. It's a tricky little craft, when properly exercised, can bend the strongest of wills to your desire,'' Myrthle explained, while litting for herself a cigarette.

Joan reached for the coffee table beside her, taking form the round stack one cigarette, Myrthle handed her the lighter, and she lit her own cigarette.

,,Now let's see, which of you fillies has really got the stuff,'' Myrthle looked at the first pair. Misty and Queenie.

Luke leaned to his mother and whispered ,,From when do you smoke ?''

Joan turned to him, with weak smile, answering shortly ,,From now.''

It was probably the last thing, she wanted to do, but at least somehow she felt, the connection with Fiona, the fulfillness of her heart, and something to do, instead biting her nails from nervousness.

,,Stare all you want, flower child,'' Queenie smirked, with crossed hands on her chest. ,,Nobody controls my mind, but me.''

At that moment Queenie herself slapped her cheek with a force.

,,Oh shit !'' she screamed, and Misty grinned, with another slap. ,,Knock it off !''

,,This is fun.''

,,Ah !''

,,Next…'' Myrthle waved with her hand.

Girls only changed their places, and now Queenie was staring at Misty, who suddenly start fearing.

,,No hard feelings about-Ow-ow-ow-ow-!'' Misty cried, when she was pulling her own hair, and Queenie smiled viciously.

At that point Winnie squeezed Luke's hand, looking at her little sister.

,,Next !'' Myrthle nodded.

Now stepped in Zoe and Elizabeth.

Zoe was first, who forced Eliz to step to Madison, and tug at her ear.

Madison squealed ,,Ouch !''

Zoe smiled, but when Kyle's hands start trembling and he dropped his tray with drinks, she yelled ,,He's not part of this !''

,,He is now,'' Madison repaid, since Zoe brought her into this.

But Myrthle quickly stopped them ,,Next…Madison, wait till it's your turn.''

,,Fine, Miss Redhead,'' Madison said upset, watching what the young girl could do to Zoe.

Winifred squeezed Luke's hand again, since she was after this, and with Madison, slightly afraid, what she might do to her.

But her sister was at the first place.

Elizabeth, looked at Zoe, and blond girl in front of her suddenly, stole the cigarette from Joan, and took a drag.

,,How the hell ?'' Zoe choked on the cigarette.

,,Elizabeth, where did you learn this ?!'' Winifred shocked, gaped at her sister, who only smiled.

,,From Fiona,'' Eliz smiled triumphantly, when Zoe gave back the cigarette to Joan, she finished it, and reached for another.

,,Good job, little bird. Next,'' Myrthle waved at Winnie and Madison.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT !_

Actually last time, she tried was in bar with Fiona. Winnie haven't practiced this one, and she was now really afraid.

The way more, when Madison smiled wickedly at her. But she didn't feel anything. But in a moment she realized, when she saw Luke walking to Madison.

Joan narrowed herself, watching her son in trans.

,,Let him !'' Winnie yelled.

,,Why ? If you do not wish so, then why don't you _do something_ ,'' Madison mocked, waiting for Luke to kiss her, his hands squeezing her sides.

,,Very good,'' Myrthle pointed, hoping this may stop Madison, but it did not.

,,I haven't finished,'' she muttered, and Luke's hands start trailing up to her breasts.

Winnie's fists clutching, her knuckles shining white.

 _No, no, no, you chose a wrong witch. Not MY boyfriend you BITCH. MY FIANCÉ !_

In a moment Madison yearned a sharp slap from Luke, and Winnie totally didn't know, where did it come from, deep inside her, but she willingly let the anger overwhelm her, and she pushed Luke aside.

 _She wants to be a whore, let her be a whore !_

And suddenly Madison's hands reached to her black top, and she start stripping herself, giving her left cheek slaps between moves of her fingers.

,,Stop hitting yourself,'' Winifred laughed, as Zoe did.

,,Stop it ! You cow !''

,,Why don't you… _do something,''_ Winifred mocked her now, with crossing her hands, watching how Madison reached for the sack of cigarettes, lit one by her own power and aiming to her privates.

,,Great girls, enough !'' Myrthle suddenly waved with her hand, and pushed from each other, stopping the process. ,,Let's move on.''

* * *

They had to wait for the dusk. Only when outside was dark, and the room was lit by candles, they all moved to the carpet in the middle of the room, lying down.

Myrtle was by the big sandglass ,, The descent into the netherworld will be your next test.''

Girls were looking at the ceiling listening carefully.

,,Getting to hell will be simple for girls of your talents. It's the _getting back_ , darlings, that is the challenge. If your soul hasn't returned to your body by sunup… _you'll die,''_ Myrthle explained.¨

,,Don't you think, this is end for Elizabeth ? She is really too young to do this,'' Joan asked Cordelia, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

,,She need to be tested, in the sake of Coven, if she might be a-''

,,-A Supreme, I got it, but you would really risk her life for it ?'' Joan put her hand on Cordelia's.

,,You're freaking the little girl more, than she is. After all she yet succeeded in whole process, Joan, give her the chance,'' Myrthle said calmly, like nothing was bad about it.

Joan silenced in disbelief.

,,Winnie ?'' Elizabeth uttered, lying next to her.

,,Yes darling ?''

,,What if I won't come back ?'' Eliz sat up, looking at her sister.

Winifred sat up, not being sure herself, but she hugged her little sister, before forcing her to look in her eyes ,,Now listen to me. You are brave since the dad was arrested, since the granny and mom passed away. You need to be strong now, and do it for them. To make them proud of you. Okay ? Can you do that ?'' she watched her little sister nod frightened.

,,I'm scared…''

,,Me too,'' Winnie admitted, Kissing Elizabeth on the top of her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She slowly laid her down again, before Luke crawled to Winnie on the carpet.

He captured her lips in long, loving kiss, caressing her cheek and wiping away that tear ,,I will be waiting for you, right here.''

,,I know, love…I know,'' Winnie smiled, petting his cheek as well, before lying down again, and Luke crawled back to the sofa, trying to stay calm, but Joan could see, how nervous he was, and she was as well, putting her hand on his shoulder.

,,What do you think it'll be like ?'' Misty asked Zoe, who was lying right next to her.

,,I was hoping to never find out,'' Zoe uttered seriously.

,,Girls, you may begin,'' Myrthle said, when she turned the sandglass upside down, and countdown started.

They took a deep breath, Winnie firmly holding Elizi's hand, and all at once start chanting in latin _,,_ _Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi… DESCENSUM !''_

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls sorry for this, but I needed to split it in two chapter, because it would be really long. I swear next chapter will be in the air tomorrow. Let's enjoy it when it's that Halloween ;-) :D hope you won't hate me too much for it :3 because I love you :3 you can tell me, who you wish to be the Supreme ;-) also please check out my bio, and Communication Underline ;-) Happy Halloween to you all dolls, your Winnie akak ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	17. Out Of Game

_A.N.: Happy happy New Year 2018 lovely dolls ! Here's some gift from me ;-) hope you'll like it :3 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joan with Luke eagerly watching girls, as they lied still, deadly on the floor, all six. But there were only two of them, that really mattered.

Three after all…

Cordelia was standing by girls without any mark of regret or tension. Myrtle slowly sat beside Joan on the sofa.

After few minutes, Kyle sat on the floor as well, waiting in impatience.

After another few minutes Luke start getting nervous, and dark thoughts invaded his mind.

 **What if they really won't make it ? Nobody prepared them for this. What if Winnie will get stuck in her hell, and won't wake up. No-I can't be thinking like this, no, I don't believe it. God brough her to me, and God won't take her just like that….**

Joan could see, her son was tensed, and nervous, when she saw him right in front of her, sitting on the floor, rocking impatiently with his upper half of body.

But she could not resist her own tension, she reached beside her to table, for another cigarette during that day, lit it, and inhaled. She start getting used to the pleasant dizziness of smoking, how the nicotine invaded her system, and that relishing feeling spread across her mind, making her ease.

Sure, it was bad, and it was horrible habit, but it was the last connection between her and Fiona, and as she get used to it, it was her way, how to calm down.

Smoking again, when she exhaled and looked at all girls, suddenly Queenie gasped aloud, and swiftly narrowed in sitting position.

Myrtle immediately catching her, when she hardly kneeled up, trying to get on her feet ,,You're the first to return.''

,,Damn,'' Queenine sighed, as she finally stood up, immediately collapsing on the nearest chair ,,I saw the same people, in the same line, for the same chicken.''

And another loud gasp, as Madison sat up and quickly, harshly start explaining, what she saw ,,It was horrible. I was stuck on a network musical,'' she put her hand on her chest in horror.

Luke sighed, nearly rolling up his eyes, as he already thought it was Winnie who woke up. But Madison continued.

,,It was live version of The Sound Of Music…I wasn't even the lead ! I was Liesl,'' Madison breathed, as _Queenie_ rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Joan nearly smirked, at girls shock.

But then room was pierced by the loudest gasp yet, from Zoe. Kyle immediately scooting to her, holding her, when she start almost crying.

,,What happened to you ?'' Queenie watched shocked and desperate Zoe.

,,Kyle and I kept…breaking up-'' she explained hardly through harsh tears ,,-On a loop. He said he didn't love me.'' Zoe sobbed ,,Over and over. Over and over.''

Kyle quickly soothed her by hugging her ,,It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm right here, it's okay.''

Helping Zoe to calm down, she slowly turned ,, Are we all back ?''

,,Not yet,'' Madison looked at Misty, Winnie, and Elizabeth, with compassion in her face expression.

Cordelia walked around lying girls, taking a deep breath.

Luke swallowed, as everyone calmed down, and sat on comfort place, to watch the rest of girls. He looked up at Myrtle, asking ,,And…if they really…would not come back on their own…is there any chance to get them back ?''

,,Yes, even though it's difficult, and only till the dawn…then…'' Myrtle lolled her head slowly down, in sad thought, that landed in her mind, but it was truth.

As Joan was smoking, and blowing the smoke behind Luke's back, he had the desire to take one too, to calm down, since it was helping his mother, but his will was stronger. He kept only hypnotizing his girls, and praying silently in his mind to Almighty.

* * *

After two Joan's cigarettes later.

They were watching girls for another half hour, and nothing happened. Madison and Myrtle get new drinks, and Joan already moved down off the sofa, sitting beside Luke.

She clasped her hands together, and started silently praying, when Myrtle uttered ,,I don't want to interrupt you, or offend you, but God won't help them right now. They're there on their own. That is the aim of this _discipline_ ….to be strong enough, to survive even your own hell.''

Joan kept her eyes closed, she heard what Myrtle said, but she finished her prayer, and only then she scooted to Luke, sighing.

Finally a loud gasp, as Winnie swiftly sat up, whimpering out loud ,,God !''

Luke breathed also loud in relief, rushing on his knees to Winifred, who trembled from fright, and start literally crying.

,,What did you see ?'' Zoe swiftly asked, hugging her knees, watching how Luke was soothing Winnie.

,,M-hh-my fa-father…they opened his case again, and convicted h-him for the…the…'' she sobbed harder, not able to say the words.

,,For what ?'' Madison showed suddenly her interest, but Myrtle, Cordelia and Joan already suspected.

,, _Death penalty_ …'' Winnie breathed in terror. Joan gasped, covering her mouth, and watching how Winnie trembled. ,,Oh God, I seen him on the electric chair…getting electrocuted…again, and again..and again-''

,,-Shh, it's over…it's over and you're back,'' Luke soothed, hugging her tighter, soothing even himself, his beloved came back.

She grabbed tightly his arms, looking in his crystal blue eyes, her own filled with tears ,,Promise, promise we will check him. We'll go there and check him.''

,,Sure we will, when this all ends,'' Joan nodded, quickly scooting to her and hugging her as well.

Winnie nodded, still in shock, but then she realized ,,Wait. W-where's Eliz, wh-'' she turned to her side finding out, Elizabeth was still off.

When she wanted to scoot to her, Joan with Luke held her tighter.

,,She has to do it on her own,'' Myrtle reminded, as Winnie clutched Luke's hand on her, pressed to her chest.

Nodding harshly, she swallowed the rest of her tears, watching her little sister, and Misty, still deadly lying there, in the middle of the room.

* * *

Another hour and half passed, and outside was slowly spreading day light. Even the sand in sandglass was dwindling.

 _Eliz please…please come back ,I believe in you.._

Winifred cried in her mind, as her lower lip trembled, when she saw her little sister, limply lying on the floor, being watched by the rest of company.

She suddenly squeezed Luke's hand tighter, narrowing, when Elizabeth twitched, and with loud gasp, she sat up.

Looking around, like is she was blind, desperately look for her sister ,,Win-Win…''

,,I'm here, darling. I'm right here, oh God, thank you,'' she cried, leaning to her sister, as the little body pressed in hug to her own body.

Crying to Winnie's chest, she whimpered, and sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes.

,,Shh-shh-darling-shh, I'm with you,'' Winifred soothed, cooing circles on Elizi's back, to comfort her.

,,I saw you…b-but, you were all from b-blood…a-and your stomach-the-the baby…I-ohhh-Wendy,'' girl cried harder against Winnie's chest, shaking with her head, her eyes tightly squeezed against the pictures in her mind.

,,I am alright, and baby as well, look at me Eliz…look,'' Winifred forced her, by cupping her cheeks, to look in her eyes, and then at her stomach, there was no harm on her. The girl put her palm on Winnie's belly, swallowing her tears, and only when she silenced for a moment, she nodded.

,,I can hear it. Yes, it's alright, ohh Winnie I was scared, I was so scared,'' girl shook with her head several times, until her older sister soothed her.

Joan breathed in relief, leaning to the sofa, and finally relaxing herself. After all it was dangerous time to come back, but still both her girl came back, and were absolutely alright. Thanking to God silently, she smiled, when girls with Luke scooted to her, and hugged her too.

,,Now there's only Misty,'' Queenie uttered, watching blonde still lying on the floor.

Cordelia kneeled slowly down, as the light was brighter outside, she held her hands above where she thought Misty was lying, and she sighed ,,She's stuck…we have to help her.''

,,There's nothing we can do,'' Myrtle pointed at the dawn outside, and on the sandglass.

Joan opened her mouth in shock. _They really leave her for death ? This is cruel ! That could happened to any of those girls ! And they let them all to get through this !_

Myrtle saw Joan's reaction, she sighed for herself.

But Cordelia didn't want to give up, she held Misty's body up to hers, whimpering ,,Misty…Follow my voice. We are all here waiting for you..''

Eliz watched the scenery, and she slowly turned to her sister, speaking with low voice, almost breathlessly, when she asked _,,She won't come back, right ?''_

Not knowing, what to say to little girl, Winnie took a breath, and hugged Elizabeth to her chest, as little girl sobbed, hugging her sister back. She only heard Cordelia chanting something in latin, but then she heard aunt Myrtle saying final verdict.

,,Her time is up,'' as the redhead looked at the sandglass, which just fulfilled its lower part.

At that moment Misty vanished into dust right in Cordelia's hands, literally slipping through her fingers. Joan turned her head away, with closed eyes, she fought back tears, as she hugged Winifred and Eliz. Luke leaning to them as well, joining in their hug, when Eliz cried.

Cordelia sobbed, as she felt nothing in her hands instead of Misty's body ,,No !'' swallowing her bitter tears ,,No, no, no.'' Harshly sobbing, reaching with her hands, like she could find her again ,,No, no…''

* * *

Luke was soothing with Winnie her sister in living room, while Joan went to kitchen, to make something strong for herself. She knew from Fiona after that short time, where is her secret shelf with whiskey-as Fiona said, for worse times-pouring for herself a glass, even though she wasn't alcoholic, she needed some uplift at the moment.

This was a little too much, even for a deep Christian, after all she's been through, what more after finding and once again losing her love.

This was far worse. She could lost members of her family.

It was terrible thought, when she realized, she could lose Elizabeth or Winifred with the baby.

,,I know, what you're thinking about, even when I can't hear your thoughts,'' Myrtle suddenly appeared behind her back, Joan nearly chocked on her gulp of whiskey, as she swiftly turned in fright.

Swallowing, she nodded ,,Obviously…how could you let that happen ? Wasn't she one of Coven sisters ? You said witch as witch, all are under the protection of Coven, once they're underneath its roof.''

,,That is true, but this was different situation. These girls are now tried, to be Supreme. Coven is very nice, but without leader-it's useless,'' Myrtle put her hands together, gently on her stomach.

Joan shook her head, pointing at the living room direction ,,That girl just died in there !''

,,I know, she had done the best she could…''

Not believe her ears, Joan looked at Myrtle in shock ,,Are you talking for real ? Look, maybe I didn't know her that much, but anyway it was a living person. A resurrector ! She brought me back from the other side, where is nothing but dark-or living hell ! And you let her pass away ? What if that happened to Eliz, or-or Winifred, who's expecting a child ?! You know them longer than I, and I know you love them, and you would let them die as well ?''

Myrtle sighed ,,You know, this is the difference between Christian, and Witch…you will never see things like I do. Yes I love both of them, and I would suffer ten times worse, then I am suffering now…but take it like this…they are young and strong witches, both of them, and they came back, which means, they are stronger then we both think. That means, perhaps one of them is a new Supreme, and that follows, they could never get hurt.''

Joan absorbed all the informations, slowly nodding in approval she understood, with weak smile when she realized the truth.

,,Don't be excited, they're not finished yet. They have to prove their strength in four more wonders, to become the Supreme, those are the rules. But I can assure you now…the worse is behind them, because to walk through one's hell-is tough performance, and they succeeded,'' Myrtle winked at Joan, before leaving her again.

Joan sighed, shaking with her head, and pouring for herself one more glass, kicking it in, and putting the bottle back on its secret place, walking back to living room, to join the rest. Finding Cordelia talking about Misty.

,,Before we recommence, I would like to take a moment to remember our fallen sister witch, Misty Day…''

,,Can we get on with it ? I didn't really know her that well,'' Madison uttered bored, already out of her previous weakened form, since she was out of her hell.

,,You're a stone-cold bitch,'' Queenie said firmly, and Joan only looked at Elizabeth, who was perceiving. Well she heard enough of rude words, or experienced a lot of brutalities in between these walls, that this really won't hurt her at all.

Madison shrugged, coldly repaying ,,When you play with fire, you get burned.''

Zoe nodded, even though she was sad for Misty ,,She's right. Misty's gone…there's nothing we can do about it.''

Winnie only petted Elizi's wild curly hair, as she heard her sniff softly.

,,All right, then,'' Queenie breathed. ,,Let's get on with finding the new Supreme.''

Myrtle nodded, holding Cordelia's hand ,,The next task before our candidates is _transmutation_.''

Just as those words echoed in Winnie's ear, she smiled. Suddenly Zoe appeared right behind Madison, tapping at her shoulder and uttering ,,Tag, you're it.'' Before she transmutated away again.

Madison transmutated to Winnie, and tapped at her arm ,,Tag.''

Winnie smiled, and without single word, she appeared behind Queenie, tagging her now, before transmutating into next room, listening, how Queenie tagged Elizabeth, saying ,,Now you're it, and no tag-backs.''

Winnie knew, Elizabeth will be good in this, just as she, and that her little sister will look for her. She didn't have to count till five, till she found her, standing right behind her, and tagging her.

Joan nodded with crossed hands on her chest ,,Well, this is interesting. I'd love to know, how they're doing _this_.'' She pointed at Zoe, who got another tag from Winifred, and they disappeared outside. All of them.

Myrtle with Cordelia and Joan with Luke rushing outside right behind them, to find them laughing, transmutating all over the grounds.

,,Gotcha !'' Madison grabbed little girl, who seemed to be enjoying it, she rushed two steps forward, before disappearing, and booing at Queenie.

,,Tag !'' she yelled, looking for Winnie.

,,Careful girls !'' Cordelia lightly scolded, standing with the rest of watcher on the porch. ,,It's not a game,'' she shook with her head, holding Myrtle's hand.

Madison turned to her and yelled ,,It's the best game, and we need a goddamned break !'' Before she got tagged from Queenie.

Queenie transmutated in front of Winnie who screeched, getting tag, and quickly transmutating to Zoe in the front yard, making her scream, tagging her.

,,Careful girls !'' Cordelia yelled again.

But Zoe ran forward yelling ,,Can't we just have a little fun ?''

They were laughing, when Madison booed at Winnie, who laughed now too, looking where Eliz was. She ran little before her sister appeared in front of her giggling, and hugging her.

At that moment Win looked up, and spotted chocking Zoe, who was stabbed on the front gate on one sharp picket.

,,Oh my God,'' Winifred breathed, clutching Elizi's face to her stomach more, to not let her see it, when girls screamed, and Kyle shouting ran to her.

,,What is it ?'' Elizabeth giggling looked up at Winnie who stood, like somebody splashed her with cold water. Little girl wanted to turn and look, but Winnie pressed her more to her hug.

,,Don't look there,'' she shook with her head, when Joan gasped, seeing Zoe as well, and Luke desperately ran to Win and Eliz.

,,Have she seen her ?'' he asked caringly, but Win shook her head.

,,Thank God no…bu-but,'' she was trembling at the sight, as Kyle was desperately calling for help.

,,Dear God,'' Myrtle chocked.

,,What is it ?'' Cordelia asked, clutching Myrtle's hand in hers.

,,It's our dear Zoe,'' redhead breathed in disbelief, gasping for air, that suddenly disappeared from her lungs from shock. Her stomach clutched together.

Joan cried to her palm, looking at Myrtle, but as she spotted her expression she nodded, as tears formed in her eyes, and her stomach made flip ,,I knew you don't have heart of stone. See !'' She whimpered, as Kyle ran for some ladder.

* * *

When they put Zoe's bloodied body carefully on the table in greenhouse, Winifred still trying to cover Elizi's eyes, but she had seen it already and cried at the scenery.

Joan shaking wildly with her head, looking at the poor girl's body ,,You have to stop this insanity !''

Cordelia refused ,,We're too far. Vitalum vitalis !''

Queenie leaned to Zoe, despite her crying, she breathed to her mouth, trying to breathe life in the body.

,,Nothing's happening,'' Kyle uttered desperately, while Luke clutched his girls to him.

Queenie breathed again, before burying her face in Zoe's neck ,,Please…''

,,Guess who's not the Supreme,'' Madison smirked triumphantly.

Cordelia shook with her head ,,That's not the end. Elizabeth.''

Joan looked at her shocked ,,It wasn't enough for you ? The poor little girl-''

,,-Have seen her already ! Elizabeth Vitalum vitalis…'' Cordelia pressed harder.

Winifred let her, to walk to Zoe, she could hear her still sobbing, when she leaned down, closing her eyes, her tears fell right on Zoe's neck. She leaned above her lips, and breathed ,,Vitalum vitalis-'' exhaling long, trying. Trying.

Madison only gleefully smirked aloud.

,,I can't, I don't know how,'' Elizabeth whimpered, rushing to her sister.

,,Then you're not the Supreme, and for you it's the end,'' Cordelia gave her brief nod.

Joan sighing in big relief, she noted ,,Finally you got it !'' stepping to little girl, who sobbed and scooted to Joan.

,,But for the rest, it's not, Winifred,'' Cordelia was still hoping.

Winnie petted Luke's arm around her waist, stepping to Zoe, and leaning down. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled her words straight to Zoe's lips ,,Vitalum vitalis…''

But nothing happened.

,,Vitalum vitalis…'' she breathed again, this time longer, that she had to gasp afterwards. Shaking with her head, she couldn't believe it.

 _I'm so sorry Fiona…_ she thought for herself.

,,But that cannot be true ! She tried that on me, and I am here ! And on Misty, and she managed it, why it's not working now ?'' Luke protested, grabbing Winifred who nearly collapsed.

Cordelia already crying, tried to explain ,,Vitalum vitalis is used for balance life and death. You were in coma, not dead. The same with Misty, who was unconscious. Zoe…Zoe is-''

,,-Not the Supreme, just as the others,'' Madison grinned, looking at her manicure.

,,When you're so tongue-sharp, and eager for _crown_ , do it ! Vitalum vitalis,'' Cordelia cried now desperately.

,,You want _me_ to bring her back ?'' Madison looked at her, like she was offended.

,,Queenie take Kyle to the house, Joan, please take Elizabeth with you as well,'' she ordered briskly, waiting till they disappeared.

,,Madison. Vitalum. Vitalis,'' Cordelia was losing her temper.

,,Why shall I bring her back ?'' Madison repaid.

,,Do you think, you can ?'' Cordelia asked.

,,Oh I know I _can_ ,'' Madison smirked again.

,,Then do it !'' Cordelia ordered.

Blonde young girl smiled ,,Would that make me Supreme ?''

Cordelia breathed, from near rage ,,It would mean, we could continue the Seven wonders…''

But Madison protested ,,Because she'd be back in the game.''

Cordelia noted slowly ,,Just like you were back in the game after you were brought back.''

Winnie sniffed, but trying to sound sarcastic as much as she could ,,Unless you're afraid you might not really be the Supreme.''

On this dare Madison reacted. Looking at the fly, which was buzzing around, she clasp her hands around it swiftly, showing it's dead in her palms.

 _Oh no…she thinks she could be such bitch and do-_

Madison chuckled as they fly, flew up again and away, girl nodded sassily towards Zoe ,, _She_ lost, fair and square….It's not my fault.''

,,You bitch,'' Winifred breathed in disbelief, looking at Madison.

Myrtle shook with her head, telling with low voice ,,Madison, if you refuse _this_ , then you don't _deserve_ to be Supreme.''

But Madison scoffed offended ,,What's _deserve_ got to do with any of this ? You can't disqualify me ! Either I'm the Supreme or I'm not….'' She looked at the dead body, and then at Winifred, who was glaring at her dangerously ,,…And obviously, I am.'' Madison smirking, looking at Myrtle and Cordelia ,,You know, I'm starting to think Fiona had the right idea leaving this shit show behind. I'm thinking very seriously about doing the same thing.'' She crossed her hands on her chest, scoffing again ,,So either _crown me_ -or kiss my ass !'' she walked away.


End file.
